Failure Is Not An Option
by Katydid49659
Summary: Alec, Kira, and Sky have been recaptured by Manticore and now their only hope for survival is a pregnant Max. Can she pull it of alone? Or does she have to . . . ? MA COMPLETE
1. Perfect Soldier

_A/N: My very first fan fiction. Ever! Wish me luck! Lol. (Also if any dates are wrong, or anything doesn't fit with the original story don't kill me, I'm just trying to be creative plus I haven't seen the series in nearly two years Lol) Also don't own DA, but you know that. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFicts. I'd be making series 3, duh! ;)_

_Summary: All the 09's have been captured, except Max. And so far, no one has been able to catch her. She even made one soldier go rogue (Alec). After several failed attempts to capture the crafty X5's, manticore is sending in their last hope. X6-211. She's the only X-6 still alive. Alec and Max have fled to Miami and are now trying to restart their lives. But X6-211 is the "perfect soldier" and isn't so ready to give up on her mission._

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

**Manticore-2025**

"This is your last chance Lydecker." The angry woman said from her desk. She tapped her pen impatiently on the paper. "I want her back. Now. Or it'll be your head." She glared at him, as he paced in front of her.

"Renfro. It isn't exactly easy. She's hard to track down." He tried to defend himself.

"Lydecker, this is your last warning. Get. Her. Back. Now."

With an agitated sigh he left her office and started walking with his two guards down the hall. "Sam, Charlie," he started, "Get her."

"Who?" asked the stockier of the guard. "452?"

"No. Get _her_. X6-211." He said irritatedly.

"Oh." The other guard replied. And with a look from Lydecker both took off down the hall. Lydecker took a right and headed for his own office. He closed the door, and walked around his desk. He sat with a sigh and opened his desk. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one out. Lighting it he inhaled deeply and then blew out the smoke.

A tentative knock sounded on the door and with a gruff command it opened. A guard stood there, 211 beside him. She was perfect, Lydecker thought with a smile. No flaws what-so-ever, and most of all . . . she was obedient. She never gave them any grief.

"211." Lydecker nodded at her. She stepped forward, at full attention.

"Yes, sir?" She inquired, her eyes straight ahead.

"I have a new mission for you." He started and then shooed the guards from the room.

She made no comment, as none was required.

"The rogues, 452 and 494. I want them brought in. Alive." He said, butting out his cigarette. "You'll be sent to Miami, undercover. You'll be known as Katee Harrington, you're a librarian." He looked at her, "I want you to watch them steadily. Learn how they avoided us. Then, once I have all the information from that, I want them brought in."

"Yes, sir." She said, "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Yes, actually," he said, standing slightly, "Don't trust 452 or 494. They are manipulative. They'll drag you in if you let them, 211."

"Yes sir." She said softly.

"Now, report to the dresser's. They'll get you you're new look." He said, "And, 211?"

She paused at the door, "Yes, sir?"

"Don't fail me."

"Of course not, sir."

"Dismissed." He said.

**Miami, Florida**

"Hey Maxie!" Alec's cheery voice rang out over the buzz of people.

Max turned, her eyes darting to him instantly. She made no reply, but instead surveyed an apple.

"Wow! Rough night? You look like shit." He grinned, coming to stand beside her.

"Thanks for you're vote of confidence." She muttered under her breath.

"Anytime." He grinned, checking out a busty brunette nonchalantly.

"You don't want that one." Max said, grinning just slightly.

"Why not?" he asked, turning back to her, "Are you jealous Maxie?" He grinned.

"Nope." She answered putting back the apple, "Just she's not exactly a 'she'. But then again, you may go for that type of thing. I don't know."

Alec looked repulsed.

"Are you serious?" he asked, under his breath.

She grinned, "Yeah."

"Oh my god . . ." Alec said suddenly.

"What?" she asked.

"I was attracted to a man!" he suddenly paled and looked like he was about to be sick.

Max laughed, "Yeah. You know, you were."

Holding his stomach, Alec walked away.

"Macho-ism." She muttered.

Suddenly both she and Alec froze. They're eyes darted to each other as both felt a shiver go down their spines. Max looked around, her eyes darting from person to person. She felt the chilling presence, and yet nobody looked out of the ordinary. She looked at Alec who was doing the same. Their eyes darted to one another's again and without words, Alec signaled for Max to leave. He followed as both turned and walked out of the crowded streets.

From the corner of the street, 211 watched them walk away. "Run while you can, 452. I'll get you soon enough." And she turned and walked in the opposite direction. This was her mission . . . . and she wouldn't fail. Not again. She refused to.


	2. Just a Little Longer

Chapter Two 

**Florida, 21:00 hours**

She sat on the roof, watching them through the window. The rain pounded mercilessly against her leather jacket. 452 was yelling at 494 while whatever they were cooking was burning in the next room over. 211 could barely make out what they were saying over the pounding rain. It sounded a lot like this:

"We have to get the hell out of here Maxie!" 494 screamed. That caught 211 by surprise. _Maxie? _She wondered. Was that what they called each other?

"No, Alec! I don't wanna leave again! At least not without any proof! I mean, so what! We got a hunch? People can't always follow their instincts!"

494 looked incredulous, "Are you kidding me! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! You of all people!"

Suddenly both stopped as an alarm went off. 211 watched as they both darted for the kitchen, which was rapidly filling with black smoke. For an instant the smoke covered them and 211 squinted, as fear enveloped her. She didn't want to lose them! In an instant though the smoke cleared and both transgenics appeared again.

They were laughing, they're moods apparently totally different. 211 watched in surprise. This was all new to her. She'd never had anyone to laugh with. At least . . . not since . . .

She shook her head, clearing her mind. _Focus. Right now. You have a mission and you can not fail. _Her eyes returned to the two of them who were now back to yelling at each other.

**Florida, 09:00 hours**

"Katee Harrington?" The old woman asked, looking at the beautiful young lady before her. "You're a librarian?" the woman questioned over her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, ma'am." 211 answered.

"For how long?" The woman adjusted her glasses, pushing them up on her nose.

"Nearly two years now." 211 answered, her lines totally scripted.

The woman sat back in her chair, and eyes 211 for a minute, "Okay. But you'll be starting at a scrub level. If you can make it past you're first week, then maybe I'll keep you."

"Yes, ma'am." 211 nodded in understanding.

"Now, go and alphabetize these." She said tossing 211 a stack of cards.

211 nodded and disappeared into a smaller section of the library. The old woman might be a problem later on, she realized, but for now she'll let her go. For now.

* * *

"You're late again!" Their boss screamed as the two of them walked in barely an hour late.

"Sorry, sir." Alec said, being the bosses favorite.

The boss nodded and turned to Max who shrugged, "What can I say? I woke up late."

He glared at Max before handing them a package. Both Alec and Max had found a job at a delivery service in Florida. They figured 'why not'? That's something they were both good at doing. As it was they're boss reminded them both of Normal.

Clearing his throat he hollered, "Come on people! We don't have all day! Time is money! So chop, chop, chop!"

"I think they're related." Alec said following Max's train of thought as they both started for the exit.

"Yeah." She agreed, cutting Alec off and exiting first. "Where do these go?" she asked, looking at the label.

"Miami Public Library?" he quoted, the question rising in his voice. "Oh man! I hate library's!"

Max grinned, "Why's that? A little to intelligent for you?"

He made a sarcastic noise. "No." he complained, "Librarian's are crafty!"

"I thought they were supposed to be, like, sex goddess's in disguise." Max said as she turned her bike.

"Damn!" Alec said, "That's where I should've been looking!"

Rolling her eyes she smacked him upside the head and started off toward the library.

* * *

"Katee!" The old woman yelled as 211 put the last book on the shelf. She was an hour into her job, and already bored.

With a sigh Katee got off the step later, adjusted her small glasses and started toward the front counter. She appeared and almost stopped dead in her tracks. 452 and 494 were standing at the desk as the woman scowled at them. Instantly collecting herself she started forward again.

The old woman spotted her. "Katee!" Her shrilly voice rang out, both transgenics turned toward her.

"Yes?" 211 asked, as she finally approached the desk. She could smell the feline DNA coming off the two transgenics.

"Are you done with those books yet!" she hollered, even thought 211 was maybe three feet away.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good, then show these two downstairs so they can drop off these packages!"

"Yes, ma'am." Katee nodded and turned to them, "Follow me."

Both transgenics were staring at her as she started to walk away. Max started to follow, paused and looked back to see Alec checking the librarian out. Rolling her eyes, she cuffed him upside the head and grabbed his arm. "I swear to god," she muttered, "You only think with one head at a time!"

"Hey, Maxie!" he grinned, "What can I say?"

With a glare Max had Alec following her. They headed through the door where the librarian had disappeared and found a set of stairs. It was dark down the stairs, but both transgenics didn't hesitate.

"Creepy." Alec muttered as they descended into the darkness.

"Shut up!" Max muttered.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me, Maxie?" he asked innocently.

"Comes with the territory." She muttered.

Suddenly both were blinded as the light clicked on. As soon as their eyes adjusted they both looked over to see the librarian standing by a light switch. Her violently blue eyes shrinking as theirs did. "You can set it over there." She said, pointing to an open spot.

Max walked over and set it down, thinking her eyes must've been fooling her. No human's eyes adjusted as quickly as theirs did. She looked over at the young woman who was probably maybe a year younger and shook her head. She was going crazy.

"Did you say you're name was Katee?" Max asked as Alec set his package down.

She nodded, "Yes."

"That's a pretty name." Max started, watching for any signs of her lying. "I'm Max." she extended her hand.

Reluctantly 211 shook her hand. Alec came up beside her. "Could you sign this?" he asked, handing her the clipboard.

211 scribbled her name, surprised at how her signature looked. It was almost to perfect to be real. There was no originality in it.

"Okay, we'll be on our way." Max smiled. But 211 knew exactly what she was doing. The whole "nice" role was nothing more than a ploy to get her to slip up. She knew something wasn't right about 211, and that's what bothered 211 the most. She was very close to getting discovered.

Grabbing 494's arm, 452 pushed him up the stairs going about as fast as she could.

_You let them go again. _Her brain mocked. _Now . . . was not the time. _She reasoned. _Soon though, soon I will get them. _211 shut off the light and welcomed the darkness. _Soon. _She promised.

**

* * *

A/N What'cha think? Good, bad? Boring, cool? Well, anyhoo, comments welcome etc! Love ya lotz, bye for now! Also, I want to thank the following:**

**Alana84: thank you sooo much. I'm torn cuz I'm not really sure of the pairings yet, lol. But thanks for the review!**

**Calistra: thank you. I hope it works out the way you planned.**

**Honey X5-452: thank you! Lol, I hope you like whats to come!**


	3. A Little Too Bold

**Chapter 3**

**Florida**

"Something was wrong with that librarian." Max muttered as she sat across from Alec at the kitchen table.

"Please," he started, "Just don't tell me she was man too."

Max grinned, "No. I'm pretty sure she was female."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, didn't you notice it?" Max prodded.

"Notice what?" Alec asked as he looked up from his magazine.

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, Alec, but you're abusing the privilege."

He sighed and closed his magazine, "Okay, Maxie. I'm sorry." He said defeatedly, "I was just lost in thought."

"That must've been unfamiliar territory." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Report." Lydecker said to the soldier who stood before him.

"I have located 452 and 494 sir." She said solemnly.

"And have you discovered anything else? How did they manage to avoid us?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"I have not—"

"Jesus Christ!" Lydecker suddenly jumped up. "What the hell are you waiting for 211!"

She winced inwardly, but on the outside she didn't even blink.

"Why haven't you gotten the information!" he wanted to know.

Excuses were no excuse. That was his policy. If you needed to make an excuse then you failed. 211 stared straight ahead, her mind flashing back to happier time. She had never failed before that time . . . long ago.

"Answer me soldier!" he hollered so loudly the room seemed to vibrate.

Her attention snapped back and she realized she had just disregarded an order, "I don't know, sir." She said softly.

"Why not!" he demanded.

"I haven't had sufficient time—" she started.

"I want that information in one week 211. One week or I'll make you join your boyfriend!"

211 didn't flinch, but inside she crumpled.

"One week, sir." She promised.

"Good. Now get outta my sight!" he said, turning away from her.

With a new resolve 211 turned toward the door. _One week. _She said to herself. _That's all you have now. _

* * *

Max turned slightly and looked behind her. "Alec?" she whispered through the darkness. "Alec, this isn't funny! You ass!" She was headed home on her bike, going down a narrow alley between two buildings. It was kind of hard to see, and Max was starting to regret her choice of short cuts.

Alec had left earlier, saying he was tired. But Max wondered—hoped—it was him playing a joke on her. "Jokes up, Alec!" she called, looking above her.

Her senses told her she was being followed. She heard footsteps, saw shadows, even heard her perpetrators heart beat. But all of it was quiet. Much to quiet to be human.

"Alec! This isn't funny anymore!" she called, "I'll kick your ass when we get home!"

Out of nowhere a figure dropped into the alley just a little ways away from her. She stopped, expecting Alec's sarcastic voice to ring through the air. But instead the figure turned.

"You won't be getting home." The figure said, turning. Whoever it was it was female, and clothed in back spandex.

"Who the hell are you!" Max demanded, prepping herself for a fight. Her pupils grew to take in what little light was there, her muscles seemed to magically leap into life, ready to deal blows, even her mindset changed. She began to notice every movement the figure made.

"My name is unimportant, 452." She said.

"Manticore." Max whispered.

"Yes." The woman said. "And I've come to collect you and 494."

Max couldn't help it. She laughed. Just out of the blue, "They sent just one soldier? To collect both Alec and I? Are you even aware that we used to be the top two soldiers at Manticore."

"I am very well aware of your past." She replied evenly, "Now are you going to come easily, or am I going to have to use force."

"Force of course." She smiled, "Hey that rhymes!"

Max jumped off her bike, tossing it aside as the woman started toward her. Both stopped and stared at one another. Even though she was wearing a ski mask Max could see her eyes. And they were hauntingly familiar.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The woman said. And just like they were fighting. Max dodged a blow to the stomach, only to get hit in the face. She swung at the perpetrator but only managed to clip her temple.

Max received another blow. No matter how fast she moved, this woman seemed faster. Only when Max fell to the ground did things start to turn. The woman stepped over her looking down, "Manticore's finest?" she mocked.

Max glared up at her and that's one thing all people should fear. A pissed off transgenic. Without a word Max grabbed her leg and flipped over, sending her crashing to the ground. The transgenic hit with a thud in a puddle of water, and hesitated to get up.

Max jumped up, watching as the woman struggled to stand. Only when she got up did she realize that she'd broken her leg somewhere.

"Oopse . . ." Max grinned, "My bad."

The transgenic suddenly stood, leaning heavily on one leg, she turned to Max, and with lightning speed pulled out a gun.

Max faulted slightly. She hadn't expected this. She forgot that just because she didn't use guns didn't mean every other soldier didn't. Hell, Alec did. He loved them.

"You shouldn't have done that." The soldier warned and just like that it started to rain. A loud crack sounded through the air and pigeons took flight. A gun had been shot.

**

* * *

A/N: Oooh. Did I mention my love of cliff hangers? Lol. Well, I'll update soon. I promise. Now you have to wonder . . . is Max dead? Hmm…..**

**Also thanks to the following: **

Angel of Darkness 231: Lol. Thank you. I can't tell the pairings quite yet . . . it would ruin the surprise!


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4**

**Still Florida**

Max was yanked roughly away from the X-soldier just as the gunshot fired. She closed her eyes, thinking she'd been shot. But after a few moments she realized there was no pain. She was alive. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Alec's worried hazel eyes staring into her own, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She sighed, nodding, "Yeah." She turned toward the soldier currently unconscious in the puddle, "She almost shot me."

Alec rolled his eyes as he let Max go, "Really?" he asked sarcastically. Then his tone softened, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

She nodded, wiping the blood from her lip, "Just a few bumps and bruises." She suddenly realized their closeness, "I was doing fine on my own, thank you."

"Mmm hmm." He agreed, ignoring her statement completely. He was looking at the downed soldier.

"Alec! Are you listening to me!" she asked indignantly.

He nodded and handed her the gun. As he started walking toward the unconscious soldier Max wrinkled her nose and threw the gun in the nearest dumpster.

"Where'd you shoot her?" she asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Chest. But she was wearing a vest." He answered, reaching down to pull off her mask.

Both watched as slowly the librarian's face emerged. "Oh man!" Alec groaned, seeing his chance to get with her go out the window.

"I told you something wasn't right about her." Max muttered. She looked at Alec, "Pick her up. We can't leave her here."

Alec sighed and lifted the woman over his shoulder, he turned to Max, "What's her barcode say?"

"X6-211." Max read slowly. "Hmm. She's a newer model."

"Probably why she kicked your ass." Alec grinned.

"I was just taking it easy on her." Max said, then she punched his shoulder, "I won't do the same for you though."

Alec grinned but made no comment.

_

* * *

She looked up, her eyes shimmering with delight. "We did it!" she said gleefully._

_He smiled back at her. "Yeah! We did!"_

_The two of them couldn't have been more than five years old. X6-211 and her best friend X6-223. They'd been inseparable since they'd been little._

"_You know what I heard?" he whispered looking at her with his bright green eyes._

"_What?" she whispered, looking around as well. It was past bedtime and they would get in trouble if they were caught awake._

"_That group of X-5's that escaped." He waited for her to acknowledge that she knew what he was talking about, and she did with a small nod. "They named themselves."_

"_Named?" she asked._

"_Yeah . . . like, people names. Not numbers." He glanced around again and turned back to his friend. She was pretty, as all transgenics were, but to him, to him there was something special. Maybe it was her large, innocent blue eyes, or her blonde bouncy curls, but even in his young age he knew he loved her. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise, "Real names?" she asked, smiling at the thought._

"_Yeah." He grinned, "Let's give ourselves names._

_At this her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, "But . . . what if they find out?"_

"_They won't." he said, "It will be our secret. Just the two of us."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah!" he reached across the gap between them and took her hand. "What should mine be?" He could see the hesitation in her eyes. She'd never broken code before, this was a new thing to her._

_She thought about it a minute before she said, "How about . . .Skylar?" she asked._

_He thought it over, "Okay." He said, "Skylar." He smiled, "And what about you?"_

_She shrugged, "I don't know. . . what name sounds good?"_

"_Kira." He said without hesitation, "You're pretty . . . like the name Kira."_

_She smiled, and then laughed softly, "Okay, Skylar," she got up and tiptoed over to kiss his cheek, "Kira." She had to suppress her laughter when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into a hug._

"_It's our secret." He whispered._

_She laughed softly, "Our _secret_ secret."_

"_Yep." He let her go, and she walked quietly to her own bed and got under the covers. Taking her hand again, he whispered, "I love you Kira. You're my best friend ever."_

_Her five year old smiled at him, "I love you too Skylar. We'll be best friends no matter what."_

_Laying her head down her small fingers squeezed his tightly and she whispered her name once more, "Kira . . ."_

* * *

"Kira . . ." The seemingly unconscious X-6 whispered in her sleep.

Both Max and Alec stopped and turned to look at her, "What did she say?" Alec asked.

"Kira . . ." Max repeated, "It sounds like a name."

"No. Her undercover name is Katee." Alec reminded her.

"Hmm. Maybe it's a place." Max reasoned, sitting next to Alec on the other one of their couches.

Alec just gave her a weird look. With a sigh he stretched his long legs out and turned to Max, "You know what we need?" he asked.

"I'm afraid to make a reply to that question." She said honestly.

"We need to go and have some fun!" he said, "Come on, Maxie!" he said, "Let's go partying! Go clubbing! Anything!"

"Don't call me Maxie," she said in a bored voice.

"Oh come on _Maxie_! Just whisper those three little words that'll make my day!" "_Oh, all right". _He was thinking.

"Go to hell." She said.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all. I hope you like the story so far. I try to keep updating, cuz I love writing it! Lol. Soon enough you'll get more on 211's background, but until then _au revior_!**

**Also thanks to the following:**

**Lakergirl08: lol, thanks for the review. I'm gonna start to put in some twists, I'm becoming predictable! ;)**

**Honey X5-452: Lol. I can't decide which, but I think I might know now. Thanks for the review again, I really love your stories, so it means a lot to hear from you.**

**Angelofdarkness78: Lol, I hate ruining surprises, but I think you'll like what happens.**

**Meri24: Thank you so much. When I started writing this I wasn't sure if I could give them a good relationship, but I guess I'm doing a good job. Lol. And you're right, 211 does have one hell'va back story ;)**


	5. Time to Wake Up

**Chapter 5**

**You Know Where**

"I can't believe she's still out." Max said the next morning, "Isn't she supposed to be _upgraded _or something. A little wound like the one you gave her would only take us maybe like five minutes to recover from, and that's on a bad day."

Alec looked up from his paper, toast crumbs on his lips. "Hmm?"

Max glared at him. "Is that my toast?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"No." he said, speaking with his mouth half full.

"Alec . . . ?" she asked.

"I swear Maxie!" he swallowed, "I just made this."

With her cat like reflects she leapt across the table, reaching for the remaining piece. But Alec saw it and swiped it up. Max grabbed his hair, pulling it until he winced. Then grinning slightly he opened his mouth and shoved the entire piece in . . . whole.

Max couldn't help it. She cracked up. She should've been mad, but seeing Alec look like a hamster whose eaten to much food had her cracking up.

"You ass!" she muttered, hopping off the table she smacked him upside his head, "That _was _my toast!"

He only grinned around his chubby cheeks.

* * *

"_What are you doing Sky?" she whispered, looking over at him._

_He grinned, "Just, come on Kira." They were in training, both around 14 years old. _

_She hesitated, this wasn't their mission, "We're gonna get into trouble, Sky." She whispered, but followed him none the less._

_He shrugged, his boyish features dancing with mischief, "788 won't get that mad." He said referring to their group leader._

_She rolled her eyes. "Yes she will." She remarked._

"_Just look at this." He said as they finally reached their destination. It was a big hole that mad been dug out from the roots of a tree. Without another work Kira followed Skylar into the hole and as soon as it was pitch black he stopped. She bumped into him._

"_I can't see." She said, worriedly._

_A light flicked on as he lit a match and touched it to what looked like an old lantern. Slowly the small cavern became bright and Kira looked around with wide eyes, "Sky! They're beautiful." She whispered._

_He smiled, "They remind me of you, Kira."_

"_You're such a flatterer." She smiled, her eyes beaming with joy. Even in her adolescent age she was gorgeous. Despite the light amount of freckles across her cheek bones, or the big child teeth she was gorgeous to him._

_Without thinking Skylar leaned forward and kissed her softly._

_Breaking the kiss, her eyes wide she turned to look at her leg. A small dart protruded from her leg. "Skylar!"_

* * *

"Skylar!" she darted up, her eyes wide with fright. Her vision was blurry at first, but within seconds it adjusted and she looked up to see the two X-5's both stand by the end of the couch, staring at her. She gasped, realizing who they were. "Stay the hell away from me!" she screamed, scrambling back along the couch until she fell off.

"Hey!" 452 started, "Hey chill for second!" she held up her hands.

211 looked for anything to use as a weapon. Her gaze was wild and panicked.

"I say we drown her." Alec spoke up.

Max slapped him, glaring at him.

"What?" he asked, "A little too soon?"

"Just a little." Max replied, then turned to the woman, "Calm down, listen for just a second okay?"

211 freaked and grabbed the flower vase on the end table. She flung it at them.

Max dodged it, but Alec hadn't been paying attention and got whopped upside the head. He fell back clutching his nose. Max glanced at him, "Listen to me, 211. We're not gonna hurt you."

"Get away from me!" she hollered.

"I'm not coming toward you." Max said evenly.

"I will." Alex muttered holding his bleeding nose. Max elbowed him in the gut and he hunched over, groaning. "Why do I always get beat up!" he asked, his voice very nasal.

"Because you're about as sharp as a beach ball." Max muttered, never taking her eyes off from 211.

"Kira." Alec said as a thought struck him.

211 froze, her eyes glaring at Alec, "What!" she asked.

"Kira." Max repeated, remembering. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"No." She said as finally her mind seemed to reboot. Her brain began to taunt her. _You failed . . . you failed Kira . . . they know who you are. . . you let Manticore down. _"No!" she screamed, "No! I won't fail again!" And she ran and jumped out the window.


	6. The Promise

**Chapter 6**

**Still in Florida**

"Get her Alec!" Max screamed as she watched the glass shatter and the X-6 drop from sight.

"Max!" he said, "That's a ten story drop! Are you kidding me!"

Glaring at him, Max turned and darted out the door.

211 landed on the ground easily enough. She silently thanked her genetic coding. The X-5's couldn't follow her as quickly. Ten story drop would definitely hurt them. She jumped up and started running down the street. She wouldn't fail. Not again.

Max darted into the street just as 211 disappeared around the corner. Max missed it though and looked around. "Where'd she go?" she asking, listening over her own labored breathing for footsteps.

"You lost her?" Alec asked finally appearing down the stairs.

Max turned to him a bored look on her voice, "Maybe I _wouldn't _have . . . if _somebody had GONE OUT THE WINDOW!" _

Alec laughed, "That's funny Maxie," he avoided her fist, "I didn't see you exactly jumping at the opportunity."

"You're full of hot air, I figured you'd float better." She said turning back to go into the apartment building.

"Well, you know the expression 'ladies first' . . . that would've applied here."

"And she jumped first." Max's sentence faded as she disappeared inside the building.

* * *

She sat on the cold tile, the shower spray running over her shivering body. Closing her eyes, she fought the images rising in her brain. Skylar. She hadn't remembered him . . . until now. For some reason she remembered everything. Manticore. Psy Op's. And worst of all . . . him. 

The cold spray sputtered for a moment and her eyes flew open and looked up at the showerhead. Though her body shivered and her lips trembled she couldn't seem to make herself leave the cold prison. She's done the same at Manticore. Right after the incident. Lydecker had had her transferred to Psy Op's after that.

She'd spent months there. She'd been considered "broken", and none of the thousands of tests could "fix" her. But to be honest Kira was just depressed. She'd lost him. Her only friend.

That's when the deal had come. Lydecker had come to see her one night. He'd told her if she started back up her training, if she followed orders to a tee, then she could see Skylar again. And just like that Kira became the perfect soldier again. She fought harder, trained longer, performed better than all the other soldiers in her squadron. Soon enough she was the only one left alive, except Skylar.

Now this, this was her last mission alone. If she could successfully complete this mission Lydecker promised she would get to see Skylar again.

Standing she turned off the shower and stepped into the warm room. She wouldn't fail him again. She would be the perfect soldier. She would complete her mission efficiently and in a timely manner. No mistakes. No hesitations. This time she would succeed. With or without 452's cooperation.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry its so short. I've been kind of busy. Anyhoo, a little more information . . . and still many more questions. Lol. Anyhoo hope you liked it! Also I want to thank the following people: **

**Meri24:Tthank you. I'm glad I managed to portray them so well ;)**

**Alana84: Thank you. I try to keep the humor between Max and Alec alive, but soon I fear it may die (some real drama coming). I suppose 211 is troubled, but soon enough I think you'll see why ;)**

**Lakergirl08: Lol, I'm glad I finally surprised everyone (I thought I was becoming predictable!). I suppose they didn't tie her up cuz then she couldn't have jumped out the window (lol). And I'm pretty sure you'll hear more of what happened to Sky soon.**

**Angelofdarkness78: Lol, I know. I love dramatics! And Thank you!**

**Honey X5-452: Yeah she left, but they'll all see each other real soon. I'll try to remember to review, it's been slipping my mind. Sorry!**


	7. Betrayal

Chapter Seven 

**Florida**

_**452,**_

_**Come see me. Tonight. Alone. The warehouse on pier three. 10:00. Don't be late.**_

_**X6-211**_

Max stared at the note with her brow furrowed.

Alec came up behind her, "Wow. That's pretty stupid. I thought we took a class in creative writing?" he tried to remember.

Max rolled her eyes, "She doesn't want to entertain me Alec. She's looking to capture me."

"Are you gonna go?" he asked, taking her glass of milk and downing it.

"Yeah." She said after a minute.

"What! Alone?" he set her glass down.

"Yes," she said looking up at him, "I think I can talk to her."

"Maxie! Are you crazy!" he asked, sitting next to her, "She's manticore! She's—" He gestured vaguely before pointing to his temple, "All foam, no beer."

Max laughed, "Alec . . ." she shook her head, "If I gave you a penny for your thoughts . . . I'd get change."

He stared at her blankly.

* * *

211 crouched, waiting for any sounds what so ever. She heard people talking, but knew they were nothing more than drunken sailors. Her eyes darted to a few hundred feet away a couple stood embracing each looking out at the stars.

Her mind started to wander back to a time . . .

She shook her head, looking away, and refocusing on the stretch of pavement in front of her. She was hidden in the beams of the warehouse, making sure that 452 wasn't setting her up in a trap. She wouldn't fall for that again.

A gunshot echoed and 211 turned looking around. Her eyes darting for any signs of panic. But there were none. Nobody was freaking out. Her brow furrowed as she scanned the distant crowd once again. But still nothing.

A rider clothed in black, on a motorcycle, appearing coming from the opposite direction. 211 watched as she drew nearer, slowing. Finally the rider came to a stop and removed her helmet. 452 looked at the warehouse and smiled slightly, "Hello, Kira." She called.

211 jumped down, a smile tipping the corners of her mouth, "452. I'm surprised you came."

She shrugged, "What can I say? I was bored."

"And 494? Did he tag along too?" Her voice was mocking.

"Nope. You said alone. I came alone."

"A brave move." She had a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Well, I figured we could have ourselves a little girl chat. You know?"

211 stopped, "There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity." She said, "I think you may be straddling it at the moment." Her tone was deathly; quiet and dangerous in the same sentence.

"What did you want to talk about?" Max asked after a moment.

"I thought you were intelligent 452." She remarked, "You honestly think I brought you here to talk with you?"

"Nope." Max replied steadily, "But I did come to talk to you."

211 paused at this. This surprised her.

Taking advantage of the silence Max asked, "Why are you following Manticore's orders?"

211 paused, "What?"

"You don't have to follow their orders, Kira. You're free now. You're on the outside."

Her mind flashed. _We're free Kira. Lets go do something! Just tonight, please? _"I won't make the same mistake again." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Max asked.

211 shook her head, "I can't . . . enjoy my freedom. Not anymore." She looking seriously confused.

"Why not?" Max asked, "I mean . . . if Alec can enjoy this life I'm sure you can."

Her brow furrowed, "Do you love him?"

Max sat back on her bike, "Love who? Alec?" she asked.

211 nodded.

"No." Max was angry with herself for the blush rising in her cheeks. "No, we're just roommates."

211 looked at her raising her eyebrows. She left it at that though. Instead she asked, "Do you miss Manticore?"

"Nope. Never have." Max answered instantly.

211 sat with this information, "How do you avoid them? I mean . . . aren't they always looking for you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean. Of course. They have spies everywhere . . . including you." She muttered. "But it gets easier as you go."

"How?"

"Well, when Alec and I moved here we got new ID's. We both wear certain clothing to hide our barcodes. We just have to remain cautious." Max said. 211 seemed interested. Maybe Max was getting somewhere with her.

"Have you ever come close to getting caught?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." She said casually. 211 was opening up. "Several times?"

"Oh?" she wondered, "How do you get out of those situations?"

Max grinned, "Kick ass of course."

* * *

Lydecker turned to see two guard leading 211 toward him. They pushed her in and then closed the door. Lydecker turned to face her, "Well?" he asked.

211 paused, "I have some information sir." She said softly.

"Oh?" he asked. Her need to see X6-223 was definitely a great motivator.

"I've discovered how they avoided Manticore, sir." She said almost robotically.

"How's that 211?" he asked.

She swallowed and opened her mouth.


	8. The Final Step

**Chapter 8**

**Currently Manticore**

Max's face flashed in her brain as she opened her mouth. She'd been smiling, telling all about herself under the pretense that 211 was actually interested in joining her and 494. Now, her thoughts zoomed to Sky. He'd been trusting like that. Putting his faith in people he'd barely known, as long as he thought it would get him an edge.

"211!" Lydecker's sharp voice rang out, "Answer me soldier!"

She realized she'd been daydreaming. Clearing her throat she said, "They had fake ID's made when the moved, sir." She started her voice monotone, her eyes distant, "They stayed under cover, just by being careful. They avoided the police, stayed out of trouble."

"That's it?" Lydecker asked.

"Yes, sir. The easiest way to disappear is to blend in. And that's how they avoided us."

"Hmm." He said sitting back in his chair. He smashed out his cigarette before taking a deep breath, "Bring them in, 211. Alive. And then you can join him again."

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Go to the weapons department and tell Tech what you'll need. If any other soldiers are required let me know, 211."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Lydecker walked down the darkened hall, his mind wandering. It would be such a waste . . . to do that to such a perfect soldier. He stopped at the door at the hall and placed his hand on the pad there. It lit up for a moment scanning his rough tan hand.

"Code: Lydecker. Access Granted." The computer's dull voice rang out.

The door slowly slid open with a hiss and Lydecker entered the dark room. A single column of light stood in the middle of the room. A bed was there, along with several medical machines, and a body. Lydecker's footsteps echoed as he approached the young man.

A blue liquid dripped from an IV bag to the soldier. His eyes were open, but he remained totally motionless.

"X6-223." Lydecker said almost cheerfully, "How are you doing today?"

No movement.

"Agh." Lydecker said after a moment, "These new drugs are pretty powerful huh?" he asked, his voice during lethal. "You should have listened to me and you wouldn't be in this state."

Still no movement came from the X6.

"How's it feel to be paralyzed? To be breathing just enough to barely keep you alive?" He asked, looking down at the soldier's chest, watching it rise ever so slightly. "For eight months you've gone through this…are you ready to give up yet?"

The soldier made no movement.

Lydecker sighed, "That's too bad 223. 211 has been working her ass off to see you. To bad this next mission . . . will be her last."

Suddenly the soldier's eyes opened slightly, and his nostrils flared.

"Hmm." Lydecker said, "Seems I've hit a sore spot. Did you care for her 223?" He leaned in close to the soldier, "Did you love her?" he whispered by his ear.

The vibrant green eyes burned with hatred.

Lydecker stood, "Its too bad it has to end this way. I mean, you two were the only two X6's left." He laughed, "She actually thought you were dead after that mission failure. You should've seen it. She went into a depression, quit eating . . . totally unusual behavior for a X6. I sent her to Psy-Op's ya know." He moved around to the other side of the bed, "She didn't fare to well there. I almost had her killed once. . . but I changed my mind. I made her a deal. If she became the perfect soldier again. . . then I'd let her join you. She knows you're alive, 223. And yet she hasn't come for you. Pity huh?"

His fingers twitched slightly, but he didn't move. He couldn't move. He glared at Lydecker a moment before slowly closing his eyes and returning to his comatose state.

Lydecker stared at him a moment. 223 was harder to break than 211. He was obstinate and determined to give Manticore a hell've a time. But . . . he was certain that 223 wouldn't quite be so self-determined if he had a little . . . _'motivation'_.

* * *

She sat atop the roof peering into their apartment again. This time . . . this time she couldn't fail. The last time . . . the last mission she'd had . . . she'd failed . . .

And she wouldn't do it again. She loaded the dart onto the tip of an arrow and spun it into place. It was a specialized dart. Filled with enough tranquilizer to knock out an elephant . . . hopefully it would work. She 'tipped' one more arrow and set it beside her, in easy reach. She flexed her fingers as she notched the arrow onto the string. Pulling back, she aimed for 494 first. His stomach would be the easiest target, so she aimed for that. She'd have to make them quick. 452 would notice him getting hit almost instantly.

She steadied her hand, felt her fingers grip tighten only for a second before she released . . .

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be the doozy, just as warning. Be prepared! Mwahahaha! Lol. (Oh and didn't realize it, but my dividers hadn't been coming up, so I apologize, cuz the story was prolly really confusing. I fixed all the chapters though. Yeah!)**

**Also thanks to the following:**

**Meri24: lol. Thanks. I'm glad how well that line fit in! **

**Lakergirl08: I think you'll like the above chapter. And thanks for the review!**

**Alana84: Lol. Thanks for the review. I'm gonna have to add in a few twists again! I'm getting predictable!**


	9. Forgotten Memories

Chapter Nine

The arrow shattered the glass a spilt second before it contacted with Alec's lower abdomen. Instantly he doubled over and fell to the floor. With just as quick reflex's 211 drew another arrow and aimed at Max.

Max jumped up from the couch, running to Alec screaming at him and suddenly the scene was all too familiar. Her mind flashed.

"_Sky?" she whispered, looking at him through the darkness. Her mature body shifted slightly as she looked at him. She was eighteen now, full grown by Manticore standards. _

_He glanced back at her, all of his face hidden but his eyes. They were expressive enough though, "What?" he asked, inching closer to the edge of their hideout._

"_Don't!" she warned, her voice harsh, but so quiet only he could hear._

_His eyes crinkled in a smile, "Oh come, Kira," he grinned, "I can handle myself. I'm just gonna look around anyway."_

"_No!" she lunged, grabbing his arm._

_He turned; his eyes angry. But the look in her own expressive cerulean pools made his heart soften. She didn't care that he was disobeying orders (as he'd originally thought). No, she was worried about him. She cared for him. Leaning forward he tugged off his own mask for a second and pulled hers off. He looked at her face, seeing the worry etched clearly there._

_Leaning forward his kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose, "I'll be back, Kira. In just a moment. I promise." He rested his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes._

_Her brow remained furrowed even as she looked up at him, her thick eyelashes shadowing her brilliant pupils._

_He smiled and kissed her before he whispered, "Just hang on tight, okay?"_

_And without a word he slipped back on his mask and disappeared into the shadows. Kira replaced her own, and slipped back into her observatory position. This mission was difficult. She and Skylar had been assigned to watch a man who getting a little too close to Manticore. If he moved any closer they were to terminate him. But the man had an edge. He himself was . . . enhanced. But not biologically. Mechanically. _

_Now the day had come when he'd grown a little to cozy with Manticore . . . and he needed to be . . . lets say, 'informed' of his mistake. Too bad for him it would be the last mistake he ever made._

_The man stood in the middle of the abandoned warehouse, supposedly waiting for their arrival. Skylar and Kira had their plan worked out (or rather, was forced to do Manticore's plan)._

_Suddenly the man cocked his hand, his mechanical eye moving around wildly. With very quick reflexes he lunged into the shadows and grabbed out Sky. Kira's breath caught in her throat, her heart pounded mercilessly as she heard ever word that was spoken._

"_You thought you could fool me? Huh, Tyler!" he asked. Tyler was Sky's undercover name. "You thought I wouldn't find out about you and your little girlfriend!"_

_Skylar was struggling to breath, jerking against the man's iron arm._

"_How dumb do you think I am?" he asked. Suddenly he laughed, "Manticore's finest, huh? That's what my tip off told me. Hah! You're a laugh."_

"_You . . .won't think so . . . once . . . I kick your . . . ass!" Skylar ground out._

_The man laughed, "Yeah, you're doing a fine job of it, soldier." He looked around at the shadows on the first floor, "Now . . .where's the little girlfriend?"_

_Skylar's eyes fixed to a corner of the room, and as he anticipated the man shot his other arm into the dark area. He figured Skylar had given away his comrade's position. But he had not in fact. He'd keep this creep away from her if it meant the death of him._

_Up on the loft of the building Kira trained her gun on him. Sky's movements were becoming slower. Though they were enhanced . . . they still required air, and he wasn't getting any. _

_Kira aimed the scope at the mans head . . . as he was holding Sky clearly out of danger. His mechanical eye began to roam again as he continued threatening Sky. Kira held her breath, watching as the eye searched right by her._

_Her scope must've reflected a trace of light because it zeroed in on her just as she pulled the trigger. A loud crack rang through the air and almost in slow motion the bullet shot right through the man's mechanical eye. A bunch of gears exited with the bullet and the man fell over, screaming, and clutching the hole in his head. His hand shot out and grabbed the boards Kira had been balancing on. They crumpled in his grasp and shattered into splinters as Kira fell to the first floor. She landed a few feet from Sky._

_Skylar fell from the man's grip, but reacted quickly. He popped a grenade off his belt and jammed it in the hole. He pulled the pin and turned. Yanking Kira up he started running. She was still dazed from her fall, but she knew she had to follow him. _

_With a startled cry Skylar fell to the ground, and was drug back in the man's direction. Kira, without thinking, grabbed his arm. She was frantic to get away with Skylar. They needed to regroup, to figure out what was going wrong. _

_Kira fell back, landing on her gun. She winced and looked up to see the man holding Sky in his grip again. The central processor must've been shot out because though his mouth was speaking, and he was making noise . . . no words came out. _

"_Run…"Sky ground out, struggling against the man's tightening grip on his throat._

_Kira shook her head, "No." she whispered, her dazed state returning._

"_Run, Kira. God dammit!" he kicked the man and then winced when his foot hit metal._

"_No!" she said louder. Tears came to her eyes, as the man stared at her._

"_I'm your commanding officer, 211!" Sky spat at her, "Get the hell out of here! Now!" _

_At the use of her designation her brain clicked into military mode. Hearing the tiny clicks signaling the grenade was about to go off, she ran. She turned and ran as fast her legs would carry her. _

_Just as she reached the door to the warehouse the explosion happened. She felt nothing . . . but a warm gust of air and then suddenly she was flying. She opened her eyes to see the sky and then slowly the ground came into view and she somersaulted and landed right on her back. The wind rushed from her lungs and she couldn't breath. She groaned, rolling on her stomach, she looked at the building. Gone. Completely gone._

"_Skylar!" she screamed, finding strength somewhere, she managed to stand and start running toward the small bit of rubble left. _

_When the pile started to shake and quiver she thanked the gods. Skylar had surviv—_

_The mechanical man appeared from the dust and rubble—or rather, what was left of him. She froze in her tracks, stumbling backwards. Turning to her, he began what she assumed was a laugh. Gasping in horror she watched as Sky appeared, still held hostage. He was bleeding and broken. _

_Parts of him was severally burned, his lip was sliced open. When he looked at her his beautiful green eyes were filled with pain. The veins had all popped and his eyes were a crimson red. _

_He couldn't even speak. Kira watched his mouth move, her brow furrowing. He repeated it and suddenly she balked. She shook her head, backing up._ No . . . No . . ._ "No . . ." she whispered. "No . . . I can't." the tears began to flow down her face. _

_He nodded, his head barely sitting on his shoulders. _

"_I won't . . ."_

_Finally he tried to speak. His voice was croaky and rough, "Yes . . . you will . . . I command you to Kira." Suddenly he coughed, a little blood leaking down his lip. "I command you too."_

_Kira was torn. The man she loved was making her do this. Her life . . . her entire being had been trained for moments like this._

_She was a weapon. Born, bred, and raised a nothing more than a weapon. And just like all weapons she could be controlled. She knew nothing but following orders. She raised the gun, her arm shaking with shock. She turned to the side, closing her eyes against the tears, threatening to overwhelm her. Opening them she looked at him, tears streaming down her face, "I love you." She whispered . . . and she pulled the trigger. _


	10. Trapt

**Chapter 10**

**Currently at Manticore**

211 blinked. Her fingers trembled and started shaking violently as she tears slipped silently down her cheeks. Max suddenly looked out the window, her eyes zeroing in on 211. She squinted trying to make out the figure through the moonless night.

Disgusted with herself 211 un-cocked the arrow and threw it aside. Staying hidden in the shadows, she stood and walked away. She couldn't do it. Her heart pounded painfully against her rib cage as she ran along the top of the building and jumped down. Landing easily in the street she started jogging back to her apartment.

* * *

"Report?" Lydecker asked as the X-6 strode into his office early the next morning. "Are 452 and 494 here yet?" 

She swallowed, "I—" _failed. _"haven't yet captured them, sir."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

She seemed surprised to not be getting yelled at. But her mind drifted back to the other night. She couldn't tell him she frozen up. He would get angry at that. "They weren't home last night. 494 took 452 out somewhere."

"And you didn't follow?"

"They had a group sir." She shifted slightly, "I wanted to remain inconspicuous."

He sat back, nodding.

* * *

Alec groaned, shifting his position. His head pounded harshly and he felt like he'd been hit with a freight train. 

"Alec?" Max's voice rang through his head. She soundedworried . . . and there was something different about her voice.

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blackness until his pupils widened. They were in the apartment, and all the lights were off. It was dark outside and what little moonlight there was wasn't coming into the apartment.

"Maxie?" he asked, rubbing his forehead he tried to sit up. The sharp pain in his stomach made him stop.

"You were hit by dart." Max said quietly, not moving from her spot a few feet from him. She wasn't about to tell him how scared she'd been. She thought he might've died. He did quit breathing for a moment.

She wasn't going to voice her fears that at any moment Manticore would come in and drag them off. She had to be strong now . . . he was still recovering from the colossal amount of tranquilizer that had been pumped into his system.

"Maxie?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy. He cleared his throat, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

She nodded, hoping he wouldn't see the tear trails left on her cheeks. "Yeah."

Trying again he managed to just barely pull himself into a sitting position. He took several deep breaths, trying to clear the haziness and dizziness from his brain. He sighed and looked at her, "Did you get hit?"

She shook her head, "Whoever it was . . . they left before . . ." she shrugged.

Alec silently thanked the gods. He liked Max . . . a little bit more than he should've, and if anyone hurt her . . . he'd kill them.

Finally he brain started to clear and he got a good look at her. She looked frazzled. And he noticed the .22 caliber sitting on the floor by her chair.

"Maxie . . . what happened?" he asked, sensing something more than him getting shot was bothering her.

"You were shot." She said, trying to dodge the question.

He didn't look impressed. He looked irritated, "Maxie . . ." he warned slightly.

She darted her eyes toward the floor and shrugged.

"Max." he said, reaching out and taking her hand.

She took a deep breath, and turned to look at him, "You flat-lined for a minute, Alec." She admitted softly, "I thought you were going to die . . . and then the power clicked out."

_That would explain the lights. _He thought miserably.

"And I was sure . . . I was sure Manticore was coming." She shook her head, now, feeling foolish.

Alec's brow furrowed. "Max . . ."

She took a deep breath, squeezing his fingers slightly, she smiled sadly, "I'm okay. Alec. Really I am."

* * *

Lydecker listened to the X-6's excuses with a false interest. She'd failed. As he'd expected after the last run in. 

Finally he looked up, "That's fine 211." He started, watching surprise light her eyes once again, "I have a little job that needs done here . . . and then you can go out and try again."

At this 211 became suspicious. Lydecker never let anyone '_try again_'. "What job, sir?" she asked.

He stood, "Follow me, 211." He said.

She turned, and followed him out of the room.

Lydecker began speaking as he took a right, "We have a problem with one of our X-7 soldiers 211." He started, "And we need him taken care of." He paused at a door. "Can you do that soldier?"

She looked slightly confused, "But, sir, he's an X-7 . . . he's upgraded."

"And he's got problems." Lydecker cut in. "I'm your commanding officer, 211. This is an order." He spoke the last sentence slowly, pronouncing each word in a deathly undertone.

"Yes, sir." She said, "Do you want meto disable him?"

"No. Kill him." He said, "He's of no use to us now."

She nodded, "Yes, sir." And she turned and entered the room. The door closed behind her with an eerie quietness and a huge bolt clicked into place. The room was dark and a simulated environment.

Trees and bushes filled the dome, and she heard the soldier moving with ease seconds before her eyes adjusted.

Out of the darkness the child appeared before her. He was disfigured and holding a gun. She watched the gun with worry . . . Lydecker didn't mention a gun.

211 heard something behind her and she turned suddenly to come face to face with another one. He was taller than the first, and also holding a gun. Suddenly 211 saw another one out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh god . . ." she whispered as the realization struck. She'd been thrown into a trap . . .

* * *

**A/N: Pretty good, huh? Lol, tell me what you think. Good and bad comments welcome, duh. Lol. By the way, thanks to everyone who's reading this!**

**Also thanks to the following:**

**AngelofDarkness78: Wow, I didn't even make the connection between Max/Ben and Kira/Sky. Hmm, I should prolly go and buy the DVD's so I can rewatch both seasons. I haven't seen them in ages. Thanks for reviewing though. I really love your stories, so it means a lot to hear for a talented writer.**

**AngelofDarkness231: Thanks. I didn't know that. I haven't watched the series in two years. I'm writing everything from memory. Thanks for the info though. Thanks for the review too!**

**Alana84: Lol, Thanks for the review. I feel a little sorry for Kira too . . .and I'm writing it! Lol. I'm soo mean ;).**

**TehKae: Lol. Thank you so much! It's always nice to hear from new people and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Plus, I love cliffhangers. . .lol. **

**Meri24: Lol. Thanks. There's still a little more to Kira's background, but for the most part that was her "failure" (what a failure it was too). I'm glad to keep hearing from, and thank you for reviewing!**


	11. Consequences

**Chapter 11 **

**"Consequences"**

"Who was it?" Alec asked over his steaming mug of coffee.

Max sat across from him, the defeated look still in her eyes. She shrugged, "I don't know."

Alec studied her for a moment. She'd never been this . . . low. He wondered what she was thinking. He suddenly wished that he were a mind reader. "Could it have been her?" he finally asked.

Max looked up. She'd just been thinking that. She swallowed, "I don't know. I…." She shrugged, "I don't know. I hoped it wasn't . . .but . . ."

"Manticore's finest." He muttered.

She nodded, then a thought struck her, "Have to talked to Spiff like you were supposed to? Did he find any information on her?"

Alec looked up, "Spiff?" then he remembered the short little man, "Oh the geek!" he said.

"Yeah," Max nodded, "Our only source of info at the moment." She added pointedly.

"Ya know, Maxie," Alec started. "I've been thinking lately."

"That's a rarity." She muttered under her breath.

"No, just hear me out. I've got some pretty good questions." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Like, 'How much deeper would oceans be if sponges didn't live there'?"

"Oh jeez! Alec!" she rolled her eyes, but the first hint of a smile formed on her lips.

"Or Why is it that when you transport something by car, it's called a shipment, but when you transport something by ship, it's called a cargo?"

"Alec . . . you have too much free time." She said shaking her head, a grin finally in place of her frown.

He shrugged, smiling. They sat in silence for a few minutes before finally he spoke again, "Maxie?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him again.

"Can I get into trouble . . . if I didn't do something?"

"Is another one of your 'unanswerable' questions?" she asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Nope."

"Well, then I suppose not." She said softly. If he didn't do anything wrong then why should be get into trouble.

He smiled, "In that case . . . I didn't call Spiff."

* * *

Lydecker looked through the window on the door of where 223 was currently being held. "Take him off the drug." He said crisply to the doctor. "How long will it be till he wakes up and is functioning?"

The doctor sighed, "Maybe . . . eight hours?"

"Perfect. The X-7's should be done with her by then."

"Sir?" the doctor asked.

"I'll be back Chalmer." He said, and turned on his heel. "Move him to the dark room before he regains to much energy."

Without the slightest hesitation Lydecker strode down the hall toward Renfro. He opened her door to see her glancing at files on her desk. She looked up, "Lydecker?" she asked. "Have you brought them in yet?"

"Not yet, ma'am." He said, "I have a new tactic."

Her brow furrowed with concern. She didn't like new ideas, especially without her authorization. "What's that?"

"211 and 223 are going to bring them in." he said, happy with himself.

Her brow furrowed, "223 won't cooperate with us, Lydecker." She reminded him.

"I think he will now."

"Psy-Op's has had him the last eight months . . . He hasn't worked with them. I just got a new report on him yesterday, he still isn't . . . 'collaborating'."

"All he needed . . . was a little . . . motivation." Lydecker said.

Renfro's cold stare met his, "Motivation?" she asked.

Lydecker nodded. "The relationship that appeared between 223 and 211 we thought would be a problem . . . but I think it may be the key to forcing his cooperation."

"Psy-op's just told him she was in danger. . . he's not stupid. He knew she wasn't." Lydecker paused, "Now, if he happens to see her beaten up I think it'll be another matter. I believe his cooperation will start with very little prodding."

Renfro suddenly smiled as the idea sank in, "That's so wicked I'm almost sad I didn't think of it."

Lydecker grinned. This plan of his was going to work.

* * *

She hit the ground with a thud. Her brain screamed out in pain as a foot slammed onto her spine. She groaned, gasping in air.

Her wrist was broken. Even with their bones healing in a matter of an hour (a new 'feature' of the X-6's) she kept getting breaks.

She was hurting . . . severely.

The X-7's weren't "broken" as Lydecker has said; they were a unit. Moving perfectly as one. With a groan she rolled on her back, fighting to stand. There were six of them. All identical looking (except the deformed one). They weren't human . . . they lacked emotion. They lacked feeling. They were the perfect soldiers. Following orders, quickly, efficiently, without hesitation.

Kira wiped the blood from her face, and tried to stand. She was to slow and one of the soldiers beat her to the ground before she got a few inches off it. The butt of a gun smacked her head as she nearly passed out. She couldn't take anymore. She was barely breathing, her heart was pounding fast—to fast—she worried it might go into overdrive and cause a seizure . . . or cardiac arrest.

All to suddenly a blinding light appeared and all six soldiers went to full attention. "That's good." Lydecker voice rang out.

She rolled her head to look at him. . . but quickly her vision faded into blackness. She'd failed . . . again. . .

* * *

**A/N: Thanks all for reviews. I'm glad the story is going so well. Anyhoo, this next chapter is sure to be dramatic. Prolly pretty long too. Lol, well, look forward to hearing from you and hope you like it as always! **

**Also thanks to the following:**

**Lakergirl08: thanks for the review and the compliment! I'm glad that this isn't quite as predictable as the rest of the story! Lol. Thanks again!**

**Meri24: Thanks! Lydecker seems rather malicious in this fic huh? Lol. I hope to show more interaction between Max and Alec soon . . . ;)**

**Angelofdarkness231: Thanks for the offer, I might take you up on that! Lol. I like Kira too, but I'm not sure how everything's going to turn out. I'm one of those writers who just write it as it comes! Lol!**


	12. Reunited and Yet Divided

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Reunited and Yet Divided"**

Max glared at Alec as she dialed the phone number into the phone.

After several minutes the ringing finally started. It rang nearly seven times before a shrill voice rang over the other end.

"Hello! Fallen Eagle." he said, obvious not paying attention to the phone call. Max rolled her eyes. _What a code name. _She thought to herself.

"Spiff?" Max asked, "I'm callin in a favor."

* * *

Lydecker watched as the X6 sat in the cell watching him with guarded eyes. He was wide awake now. Totally aware of his surrounding, totally focused on everything. He was perfect.

"So, 223," Lydecker started from the other side of the iron bars, "How does it feel to be able to breath again? To move?"

The soldier made no comment, just kept his eyes trained on Lydecker as he moved.

"Are you willing to help us out, yet?" he asked, crouching into the same position as the soldier.

223 just stared at him, his dark scowl remaining in place.

Lydecker sighed, "I think you might want to reconsider your decision." He sat back slightly, "You see . . . there is something I have that may . . . convince you to change your mind."

Besides the slight quirk of an eyebrow the soldier made no movement.

"Will you help us?" he asked, then laughed seeing the soldiers face. "What would you say if I told you that 211's life depended on your cooperation?"

"I've been told the same before." he muttered under his breath.

"I know." Lydecker answered, "But have you seen it before?"

At this the soldier sat up slightly.

Lydecker snapped his fingers and the door to the room opened. At first a soldier appeared and spoke softly to Lydecker, during which Lydecker nodded. Then the soldier left and two more appeared. They were dragging a stretcher behind them, with 211's mangled body laying on it. 223's reaction was instantaneous. He jumped up running to the iron bars. He grabbed them, staring at her with wide, terrified eyes.

The two other soldiers left and Lydecker stood, and walked near the stretcher.

"If you hurt her it'll be the last thing you do!" He warned in a deathly undertone.

"Hurt her?" Lydecker laughed, "I merely intend to wake her up." He waved a smelling salt under her nose and slowly her eyes fluttered. But strangely they remained closed. Lydecker waved it again. With a groan she sneezed softly and her eyes snapped open, or rather as far as they could open being black and blue.

"211 . . . how are you feeling?" Lydecker asked in a mocking voice.

She groaned, her eyes rolling up toward him.

"Maybe you just need to take a walk!" Lydecker said fiercely as he grabbed her arm and yanked her up. He kicked the bed away and both watched as she crumbled to the floor, landing roughly on her knees.

"Keep your hands off her! I'll kill you, you bastard!" 223 screamed suddenly.

Lydecker looked up, "Will you join us?" he asked, making the question forced.

223 hesitated just long enough for Lydecker to kick 211 in the stoamch. She doubled over, spitting up blood.

"Stop! Stop it!" 223 screamed, "I'll join you!" He said, "I'll join you, just don't hurt her!" She was coughing now, her body shaking in pain.223's eyes glared with hatred as he looked back at Lydecker.

Lydecker stopped, "Hmm. This is interesting. I thought you'd put up more of a fight." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter." Then he started for the door. "You'll be brief on your mission early tomorrow. Don't get any ideas or I'll kill her." and he left.

The lights clicked and dimmed to almost a complete darkness. Through her pain blurred mind Kira heard a voice calling to her. She looked around, her head barely shifting from the fetal position she'd curled into. She saw him and she was certain she'd gone insane, "Sky?" she whispered, shaking on the cold cement floor.

He nodded, "Its me, sweetheart."

"Sky?" she pushed herself up slightly and crawled toward the cell. She fell before she reached the bars.

"I'm here, Kira." he said taking her small hand in his.

"Sky! I'm so sorry." she said, her body curling back into the fetal position, except for her hand holding his. Her eyes closed, but her voice tore at his heart. "I-I didn't want t-to..."

"Shh." he said, sqeezing her fingers, "It's okay. Everything will be okay now." _I'd rather be dead than see you in pain ever again._

She shivered, but said nothing else.

* * *

"Did it work?" Renfro asked.

"Yes." Lydecker said smugly.

"Good, I want them disbatched tomorrow."

"I already planned on it." Lydecker said.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, today the worst thing imaginable happened. My computer totally crashed. It flatlined and erased everything. My programs and everything. So I've lost my Microsoft Word (just to warn you about typos) and all the previous chapters and my ideas. So, sadly, I'm going to be working to get everything going again, okay? Hope you like this chapter, and please review as always! Lol!**

**Thanks to the following:**

**Alana84- Thank you so much! I really enjoy writing these two and I hope we'll get to see more "mushy" business between both couples soon.**

**Meri24- Thank you! I know. It's so funny. . . one of those quetsions like "do stairs go up or down" or "do coffins have lifetime guarentees" lol.  
**

**AngelofDarkness231- Thank you. I'm glad that my writing doesn't make you PO'd. Lol, I know Alec sometimes seems a little "overly" stupid in some fics. Obviously he's smart . . . He's genetically enhanced! lol! I'll read one of your fics soon. I've gotta get my computer in order and then I will! ;)**

**Angelofdarkness78- Thank you. I'm glad I can make people laugh. I think my ideas come from things I've read, lol, maybe I dream them up or something. Lol, Kira is doing better now, I think . . . but the peace won't last. Lol. Foreshadowing ;)**


	13. Untitled

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"Untitled" (I know, a rather ingenious title .-)**

He stood in front of the two of them, silently loathing each breath they took. They'd hurt her. They'd hurt her to get to him . . . and he'd never forgive himself for it.

"You and 211 are to accomplish this task efficiently, understood?" Renfro asked.

He didn't understand how Kira would finish the task if she could barely walk. "Yes, ma'am." he answered begrudgingly.

"Good, dismissed." Renfro said and watched as he turned and left. She turned to Lydecker, "Think he'll give us any problems?"

Lydecker shook his head, "No . . . he cares for her to much."

"Hmm . . . pity. I should've put them into the breeding program." Renfro pondered the thought.

Lydecker nodded from his chair, "Yeah. To bad you didn't think of it."

Renfro glared at him, "Send them out."

* * *

Kira felt somewhat better. Her "special" DNA was definitely helping in the healing process. She looked around the cream colored apartment, taking deep breaths even though her lungs weren't severely stressed. It was like De-ja-vue all over again. He'd been there. He'd held her hand. She was certain. She hadn't been dreaming that time. He'd been there . . . for real.

Kira blinked at her refelction in the mirror. She was healed for the most part. Her eyes were still bruised, but she could open them now. Her wrist had a nasty bruise on it, but that was about it.

She cringed at remembering. It seemed like days ago, when acually it had been hours. She'd been sent back out. She was to capture Max and Alec and send them to Manticore. Then she and Skylar would both be put back into duty; no questions asked.

She shook as she thought of him. He would be there soon. He was going to help her . . . Lydecker told her so. They were the last two X-6's alive and they were going to complete their mission as was expected.

She turned at hearing the gears in the door knob start to click. Her eyes watched with worry as the door started to open. What if he didn't recognize her? What if he'd changed? What if she'd changed? Her thoughts were so confusing and there were so many of them, but slowly, almost as if time had stopped, he appeared through the door and her worries vanish. His eyes. She'd remembered his eyes since they were children and she could tell in them that he hadn't changed. He was the same.

Before he even stepped into the room she ran over and jumped into his arms, hugging him, nearly choking him in her grip. The corner of his mouth tipped up, "Glad to see me?" he whispered near her ear.

She fought back tears as she drew back to look at him, "Just a little." she smiled, squeezing him again.

Finally he smiled and pulled her close, "I missed you Kira."

She pinched her eyes tight, "I was so worried..."

He placed a finger to her lips, "No." He shook his head, "The past is just that . . . so we'll leave it there."

She frowned for a moment and then nodded, "Okay."

He let her go and closed the door, checking behind him. "Now," he asked, "Who the hell are these two rogues?"

With a sigh Kira plopped on the couch and motioned for him to join her. This was going to be a l-o-n-g explanation.

* * *

Max sighed for the fourth time in the last minute. The news she was recieving on the other end of the phone wasn't reassuring.

"She's a soldier, like you Maxie." Spiff said. In the backdrop she heard him typing away furiously. "Ah . . . but she's newer. X-6 model. She failed her last mission, blew up a building and another soldier I guess . . . Apparently she went into Psy-Ops, what ever the hell that is."

"That's what it is." Max replied softly, "Hell."

Spiff was quiet a moment before he continued, "Just recently she was sent on some sort of mission. It must be black-ops...there are no files on it." He made a thoughtful noise, "I guess she's working to bring in somebody . . ."

"Me." Max said.

"You? Why would she want you?"

Max sighed, "Nothing big, Spiff. Go on."

"Uh, okay. Well, anyway, um . . . she got into trouble only a few times according to the records." Spiff was a grade A+ hacker and was currently digging through Manticore's files. "Three for insubordination . . . once failure to follow orders . . .twice she was caught 'acting out' with another soldier."

Max paused, "What was she doing?"

"Ummm . . . it doesn't say. They were on routine training missions and she was caught . . ."

"Maxie!" Alec's bored voice rang out.

Max sighed, "See what you can dig up Spiff. Thanks."

"Sure thing, Max." he said and hung up.

Max did the same and turned to Alec, "What!" she asked, fuming.

"Maxie, I'm bored!" he complained.

"Well, too bad..." the phone was ringing again. With a sigh of irritation Max turned and answered it, "What!" she barely managed not to yell.

"Um . . . Max?" The voice sounded so familiar.

Her brow furrowed, "Kira?" she asked. _No . . . _Her mind was suspicious.

"Yeah. Um, do you wanna, I don't know . . . hang out tonight?"

"Are you joking?" Max asked, "The last time we spoke you were trying to take me back to Manticore."

"See . . . that's the thing . . ." She took a deep breath, "We left Manticore."

"_We_?" Max asked.

"Skylar and I . . . he's another soldier." she said softly.

Max couldn't believe it . . . she must have been going insane. "Well, uh, sure." she said. "Where?"

"There's a place on 32 avenue . . . its called _Streeters._"

Max nodded, "Okay. Alec is bugging me to go somewhere anyway." She figured Kira would flinch or hesitate at the name, but she didn't. That made Max even more worried. If it wasn't Kira . . . then who was it?

"Okay, at six?" Kira asked.

"Sure, six."

* * *

Kira hung up the phone and turned ot Skylar, he was watching her, his eyes hodded, "Six." she said softly.

He nodded. Then he paused briefly, "Did they really leave Manticore?"

She nodded this time. "Yes. A long time ago for Max. Alec turned just a few months ago." Funny how she was calling them Max and Alec now.

"How do they like life . . . on the outside?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Max says its not that bad. You have to be cautious . . . but she says she'd never go back . . ." Kira stopped, hearing her own words she looked up at Sky. He was gazing at her intently. "Are we making a mistake?" she finally asked him.

He was wondering the same thing. For so long he'd been caged. Paralyzed. Now that he was free. . . the call was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. He liked his freedom. He didn't want to have to wake up at 05:00 hours everyday and wonder whether or not they'd hurt Kira. He didn't want to do training every single day for the rest of his life. He couldn't imagine going back to that life, not now that he'd tasted freedom again. But he had to think about Kira here. She'd already been hurt once because of him . . . the bruises on her face and arms were evidence to that . . . and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I don't know." he finally said, wishing he could answer her question. "I just don't know."

She smiled sadly as she stood and walked over to him, "I don't either." Then she sighed and grabbed his hand. "I love you, you know?"

He smiled, "I know. I love you too."

Neither had been born into a world where love was accepted, but deep down both knew that this was love. They did love each other, they had since they had been born and put into the same unit. First as friends, and now, now something deeper, something stronger.

And may the hounds of hell break loose if anyone tried to break that bond apart.

* * *

**A/N: I know, its boring. Soon enough though the speed will pick up. ;) Anyhoo, thanks to all my reviewers again! ;)**

**Thanks:**

**lakergirl08: Lol, surprises never cease to amaze me . . . that's all I can say.**

**Angelofdarkness78: Lol. Thanks. I'm glad they're back together, but it seems kind of tense doesn't it . . . hmm . . . wonder why . . .;)**

**Alana84: Lol. Thank you ,and yeah, I guess Sky was tricked into helping him. Or rather he was forced into it . . . either or.**

**Meri 24: Thank you. I'm glad it seems real. I noticed that for some reason the chapter you jsut read makes it seem tense . . . hmm, I'll have to think of a good reason now. Oh well, at least I can add twists right? Lol.**

**AngelofDarkness231: Lol. I feel the same way a lot of the time ;) That was rather 'below the belt' huh?**


	14. Clubbing

**Chapter 14**

"**Clubbing"**

Kira left the bathroom, her three inch heels clicking on the wooden floor of the apartment. Skylar caught sight of her as she entered the kitchen, "What exactly do you wear to a club?"

She turned around, and resisted laughed, "Hmm?" she asked.

He grinned, "Don't you dare laugh." He looked totally baffled as he stood in his boxers staring at the clothes he had draped over his arms, "I haven't been out in a long time."

With a sigh she looked at what he had. Without hesitation she plucked a black spandex t-shirt and a pair of jeans off his arms. "Wear these." she said, and took the rest from him.

He grinned as he walked away.

Kira looked down at her own outfit. Her shirt was a crewneck halter top with three strings as the only form of backing. It was shimmery with a light pink coloring. Three little jewels were on the seams on both sides. Her pants were a different story. They were black and simple. The legs were flared to hang off her, but in an attractive manner, accentuating her height.

"Are you sure this is 'clubbing' material?" he asked appearing in the outfit. _Something good did come of Manticore after all_, was her only thought.

She nodded, then she took a deep breath, "Okay. You know the routine."

He grinned, "Yeah." _Ignoring it is what got me into trouble in the first place. _He thought.

* * *

Max and Alec sat down at the table catching the attention of the other two. The entire club seemed to be throwing looks at the four "beautiful" people who'd all sat down at the same table.

"Your, Skylar? Huh?" Alec asked extending his hand.

Skylar shook it nodding, "Yeah."

"Alec." He said and then he pointed to Max, "Maxie."

She elbowed him in the ribs, "It's Max." she said watching as Alec hunched over. He'd managed to bruise his lower ribs from the lovely arrow that had shot him.

Kira smiled, "I'll get the drinks." she said suddenly.

"No," Alec said, standing still holding his ribs, "I'll get them."

As Alec was walking away Max simply said, "He is the kind of a man that you would use as a blueprint to build an idiot."

He turned back to her and winked. That only her irked her more. Sitting forward on her elbows she looked at Kira, "So how are you doing?"

It surprised Kira. Max was being genuinely sincere. She really cared. That only deepened Kira's guilt. "Fine, I guess. . . All hell will break loose when they find out we've left."

Sky's hand appeared on her knee and he squeezed gently, reassuring her.

Max nodded, "Yeah, but it'll die down after a few weeks."

Kira nodded and looked at Sky, "We hope so."

"Where are you gonna go?" Alec said coming back to the table with a pitcher of beer and four glasses.

The thought had never occurred to Kira as she wasn't really leaving Manticore.

"Michigan." Sky said without hesitation. "Someplace not quite so hot."

Both X5's nodded, "Michigan's nice." Max finally said.

"How would you know? You haven't been there." Alec said.

"I'm just saying it sounds nice. Try and look at all of this from my point of view for once." She sounded irritated.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Alec said not missing a beat. _Alec: one. Max: zero. At least . . . For tonight. _He mused.

"Go to hell." she said.

"Can't." he said shrugging.

"Why?" Max seemed surprised by his answer.

"Oh you know." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" she asked.

"All dogs go to heaven." He grinned and caught the cup she'd whipped at his head.

* * *

Later that Night

She rolled over to look at him, "Sky…"

He was awake, as she'd known he would be. "Kira." he cut her off, his green eyes flicking to her through the darkness, "We _have _to. There's no other choice." He said softly.

Her brow furrowed, "I . . ." She what? Didn't want to betray them? She wasn't their friend. They were nice to her so she wouldn't bring them in. Kira closed her eyes. She didn't have friends . . . Besides Skylar.

"Kira," his voice was soft, so soft she opened her eyes to look at him, "If we don't do this . . . Its straight back to Psy-Op's and we'll never get to be together. I love you . . . But Manticore doesn't allow that. We have to do what they say to be together."

She frowned but slowly she nodded, "I guess so."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I don't feel any better about it. But it has to be done."

She sighed, "I know. It still doesn't help my conscious."

He laughed, kissing her, "You aren't supposed to have one." Another feature of the X-6's.

"Hmm. Must've been a missed code." she muttered, her eyes closing slightly.

He laughed, "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good," she yawned, "Night."

At least they were together. For now.

* * *

Renfro looked at her computer, watching the system can through the files looking for one. Finally it popped up. She read over the information with a growing ease. Finally she hit the intercom and directed the call to Chalmers office. Within two beeps the doctors gravely voice rang out, "Yeah!"

"Renfro." she said quietly, "I have a new objective for you Chalmer."

He was quiet, "What kind of job?"

"What sort of samples do you have on 211, and 223."

"All." he said without hesitation. The best genetic technician in the world knew his "patients" codes by heart.

"Perfect." she said with a wicked smile. "I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh. What is the ever malicious Renfro planning now? Hmm. This is going to be interesting . . . Lol. As always thanks to me reviewers and I hope everybody loves the chapter! **

**Thanks to the following: **

**Angelofdarkness78: Lol. Thanks. And you're right . . . Only time will tell ;)**

**Angel of Darkness231: Lol. Here you go!  
**

**Meri24: Yeah. Hopefully I've fixed the "tense" problem. Thanks for reviewing as always!**


	15. Seizures

**Chapter 15**

"**Seizures" **

Renfro looked at the little beakers sitting in two neat rows of six. Six were 211's, six were 223's. They had everything. Blood samples. Urine samples. Everything.

With a smile Renfro turned to Chalmer's. "How long will the procedure take?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Giving the anesthetic time to take affect and to wear off it should only take probably fours hours."

"And will her body handle it?"

"As long as you don't pull the trigger." he muttered.

Renfro nodded, "Good. I want her given those seizure pills. Her IM shows she's been having early signs lately."

"Yes, ma'am." he nodded.

"Oh!" She turned to look back at him, "and Chalmer?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Lydecker."

"Yes, ma'am." he nodded again and watched her walk away.

* * *

Sky awoke to a soft moaning sound. He sat up, trying to get his bearings. Then he remembered and he looked at Kira. She was having a nightmare . . . Or something.

"Kira." he said softly, touching her shoulder.

She quit moving for a moment, but didn't awaken.

"Kira." he said shaking her slightly. A frown coming to his mouth. Her nerves were shaking. The early signs of a seizure. X6's didn't have seizures like the X5's. Or rather . . . That wasn't a genetic screw up. Kira was born with them naturally. She'd have them regardless. He still remembered the first time she had. Every single X6 had gone into the Medbay for seizure testing. All came up negative except her. Somehow, after fixing the problem with the X5's, the doctors had forgotten to check the normal strain of DNA that indicated seizures. Their mistake was what caused Kira to suffer.

Her body jerked once, and suddenly Sky's mind flashed. He remembered the first time she'd had a seizure.

_They were standing in line. The group of them. All barely three years old. 211 stood next to 223 blinking rather rapidly. _

"_Quit it!" 788 whispered harshly as the instructor got closer. Their CO thought she was doing in deliberately. _

"_I-I can't!" 211 said, her small voice rising just slightly._

"_211. 223." The instructor hollered and both three year olds stepped forward, "Into the circle."_

_Both children stepped into the fighting circle. At this age they were learning to throw and block punches. Next they were moving onto kicks and then combo attacks. 211 stood across from 223, her eyes starting to twitch at different times._

"_Begin." the trainer instructed. _

_211 crouched like they'd been taught. She went to throw a punch and 223 dodged it, stumbling slightly._

_The instructor blew his whistle and yanked 223 up by his arm ."What did you just do!" he demanded._

"_I fell, sir." 223 said quietly._

"_Do you know what a fall could mean in a real fight!"_

"_Death." He answered._

"_Yes!" He threw 223 back into circle, "Start!"_

_Ashamed at his failure 223 curled his fist. Without hesitating he punched at 211. She'd been the fastest in the entire group and he expected to hit thin air, but his fist contacted with her jaw instead. It was instantaneous. He instructor started to clap a split second before she fell to her knees her eyes rolling back in her head._

_She convulsed, her body flopping around on the mat. 223 broke into tears. "I didn't mean to hit her!" he sobbed running toward her._

"_223!" Lydecker barked and the three year old stopped mid step. "Get back!"_

_With in seconds several medics were picking the little girl off the mat and carrying her away. Tears still in his eyes he watched her go._

He'd never hit her again. Even when they were partnered together, he'd never hit her. He'd gotten in trouble so many times, but he'd stuck to his promise.

"Kira!" he finally yelled, watching her snap awake. Her eyes were wide with fright as she turned to him, still trembling.

"Oh no." she finally said, closing her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

She opened her eyes to look at him, "I . . . I think it'll pass in a minute."

She was right.

* * *

"Call her in," Lydecker muttered, looking at a chart showing her vitals. "She needs her shot again."

"Ye, sir." the guard replied and left.

"Perfect soldier, my ass." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. If she hadn't been so good he'd have had her knocked off when she was younger. But that was the problem. She was good. She was the fastest, the quickest learner. Hell, she'd been perfect . . . Until the damn seizure had decided to rear its ugly head. From then on she'd lost her status. She wasn't perfect. She had one huge fault. She had seizures.

* * *

Hanging up the phone she turned to Skylar, "I have to go into Manticore for a day." she said.

He looked up from the blueprints he was looking at, "What? Why?"

She hesitated, "My . . . Episode last night. I guess my IM reported it."

He nodded, "Another shot?"

She nodded, "I think so. Renfro said I should be back by tonight."

He looked up again, "Okay."

She watched him return to his blue prints with a sadness overwhelming her. She wasn't even sure why. Probably because she didn't want to go back. She didn't want any more shots, anymore orders. And somewhere deep inside her she wanted him to agree with her. To support her one-hundred percent. But currently he was giving the idea a zero percent chance.

"Bye." she whispered at the door and then she left.

He looked up just to see the door close and his closed his eyes, "Bye." he said to the empty apartment. "Be careful."

* * *

"Have you been in to see Lydecker?" Renfro asked.

"No, ma'am. He knew I came in for my shot though."

"Okay." she said. "And you'll be leaving later tonight? Does he know that?"

She nodded, "I have to do some routine tests because of my seizure." she explained what she'd told him.

"Okay. That's right. For these tests though, we'll have to put you under."

She nodded, "Yes, ma'am." What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

"Good. Report to the Medbay. See Dr. Chalmer."

"Yes, ma'am." she stood and left.

* * *

"Routine tests, my ass." she muttered as she hobbled into the apartment. It was around two in the morning.

"Kira?" Skylar appeared from the bedroom, his eyes worried.

She smiled, "Sorry . . . I had a few tests to do."

He looked at her, seeing how much pain she was in. _A few tests, my ass. _He thought. "What kind of tests?"

"They've got a new way to prevent the seizure's. I'm one of the--" she winced, holding her stomach tightly, "Test dummies." she finished.

"Are you okay?" he stepped closer but stopped seeing her white knuckles gripping the night able.

"Yes." she took a deep breath through clenched teeth, "Yes . . .Dr. Chalmer told me . . . I might feel sick because my body's immune system is fighting the virus he implanted the cure with."

_A virus containing a cure, that's ironic. _"Well, go lay down, okay?" he nodded toward the bedroom, "I'll get you some water."

She nodded and hobbled past him. She fell onto the bed and groaned. Never again was she going to be a test dummy. Never.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. Hopefully the virus isn't a bad one. What'cha think? Lol. Anyhoo, more drama to come. You'll see why soon enough ;)**


	16. Messages

**Chapter Sixteen**

"**Messages"**

"Hey, Maxie." Alec said as he sat at the computer.

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"You got an e-mil from Spiff." he was currently reading it.

"You're in my e-mail!" she asked hopping off the couch. "Alec!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

She slapped him upside the head, a frown on her face as she looked at the screen.

Rubbing his head he said, "You know, Maxie, it takes 42 muscles to frown at me."

"Yeah, but only 4 to slap you upside the head." She said, but her usual venom was gone. She was reading the e-mail.

_Max,_

_I did that research you asked for on 223. He was considered dead at one point. Shot by another soldier. Guess who? This one is a doozy compared to the last. He has a wrap sheet longer than my arm. Apparently he and 211 are the only two X6's alive at Manticore, and I don't know what the hell they told you, but just yesterday 211 checked in for her weekly report. Or, rather, she checked in anyway. You'll have to figure out what to do next. Just be careful. These two aren't the only two left alive just because they got lucky._

_Checking Out,_

_Fallen Eagle_

Max's brow furrowed and she looked at Alec. "What now?"

"I say we go kick some ass." he said after a moment.

She sighed, "Well," she remembered her previous fight, "Somebody's ass if definitely going to get kicked." _I'm just not sure its theirs. _

* * *

Kira awoke with a throbbing at the base of her skull. She groaned rolling into her pillow.

"I've gotta go and drop off a message." Skylar said from the doorway.

She paused, not moving for a second. "To them?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he said, "The sooner we get this over with . . . The better."

She nodded, "I need a few R and R days." Which is what Manticore would give her when they finished this mission.

He laughed, "Just don't sleep in too late."

* * *

"Maxie?" Alec called.

She groaned resting her forehead against the cool metal of her locker, "What?" she asked.

"We've got more bad news." he said handing her the envelope.

Max took it, and looked at him, "How bad?"

He shrugged, "Well, pretty bad."

She couldn't take much more bad news. Kira had lied. Manticore knew where she was. A migraine had formed in her head, and wouldn't leave. And now she was beginning to have weird feelings for Alec. She was done with bad news for the moment.

So, she found herself opening the envelope and reading the scribbled letter. "We need to talk?" she asked looking at Alec.

He shrugged, "Came from blonde."

"Kira?"

"Yeah, her buff bf dropped it off just a minute ago."

"Sky?" she asked.

He nodded, seeing her eyes darken with anger. For once . . . it wasn't directed at him. "Hey, Maxie . . ." his voice trailed off he saw her practically glowing with anger.

"Alec." she said, her voice strangely calm. That frightened him even more.

"Yes?" he hesitated to ask.

"Call Striker."

He nodded, and jogged away toward a phone.

Max was done. She was done being toyed with. She was done pissing around. She was done period. Kira had made a mistake when she'd chosen Max as a target. Because now . . . Now Max was angry. Now she was pissed off and now . . . Now she wanted revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I know, its short. But its my third update today, so . . . I guess it can be short right? Lol. What will Kira do now . . . And why is she feeling so ill? Was the virus planted in her that bad? I hope not. **


	17. Spats

**Chapter Seventeen**

**"Spats"**

Kira turned to look at the door as Sky reappeared. He looked at her, "Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded, "The doctor said it would only be temporary."

"What did they do exactly?" he asked as he closed the door.

She paused, "I think they cut a nerve along my spine or something. Renfro had them install an updated IM just to make sure it doesn't happen again."

He sat beside her, and sighed, "Now what do we do?"

She closed her book, setting it aside, "Tomorrow we have to report to Manticore. We'll have to get some supplies, because these two won't be easy to bring in. Max broke my leg last time." She thought it was kind of funny how she could peak about it so easily. Like she'd fallen and gotten a bruise.

He nodded, his eyes shifting to her legs, which were tucked under her. "Okay. Where are we supposed to meet them?"

"I wrote on the note . . . The abandoned factory near the dockside." she said softly. Only a few hundred feet from where Skylar had been shot.

He didn't even flinch, "Okay. Tomorrow we'll go scout the area. Luck favors the prepared."

She smiled sadly, "Yes, that is does."

* * *

Max looked around the old factory, her eyes scanning the interior. "This is great place for a duel." she muttered.

Alec looked around beside her, "Duel? You're making it sound like some ancient Chinese fight for honor or something."

"Well, you know the saying."

"What saying?" he asked.

"Those who live by the sword . . . Get shot by those who don't." she grinned.

The corner of his mouth tipped up.

* * *

Kira looked out at the darkened sky, the sense of guilt she was feeling was making her sick inside. She took another deep breath, staring out at the moon.

She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't betray her friends.

"Kira." Skylar said walking in the door again. He'd run out to get groceries.

She didn't answer. She didn't need to. He hadn't asked a question. In fact he'd sounded a little annoyed.

"Kira, stop it." he said finally, sighing and setting the bag on the counter.

She took her time answering this time, and when she did her voice was aloof, "Stop what?" she asked innocently.

He didn't look amused, "You know what you're doing, and you shouldn't be."

"I'm not doing anything." she said softly.

He was starting to get annoyed. She could tell by the way his slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Good, _her brain thought, _He deserves it. _Why exactly she didn't know. She just felt like pissing him off.

"Fine." he finally said. "Fine. _Don't_ stop whatever the hell you're _not _doing." And he tossed his jacket on the chair disgustedly and stormed into the bed room.

"I will thank you very much." she turned back to the window. He wouldn't let her go that easily and she knew it. Sky had trouble just "dropping" things.

Sure enough not three minutes later he walked back from the bedroom. "A good soldier doesn't doubt their actions." he said standing right behind her.

"A good soldier doesn't have friends." she muttered.

"Is that what you think? That they're your friends!" He wasn't exactly screaming, but to Kira's hypersensitive ears it sure sounded like it.

She was quiet, not wanting to admit it aloud.

He made a harsh sound, "Jesus, Kira!" he said his voice not quite angry, just more or less confused, "You really think they're your friends?"

She was silent, fighting the tears in her eyes.

He stepped away to pace the room. He didn't understand her . . . And it scared the hell out of him. He'd always understood her, since they were young. "Kira . . ." he said patiently, "Do you think they'd risk they're lives for you? Do you think they'd think twice about hurting you? The whole reason you met them was to bring them in. What kind of friend is that!"

She bit her lip. He was right. They'd met because she'd intended to bring Max in. What kind of friend was she?

"They're traitors Kira." And though it pained him to say it, knowing it would hurt her, he had to make her understand, "If it meant choosing between killing you and going back to Manticore . . . They'd kill you without a second thought."

Her brow furrowed as a single tear slipped from her eye. She turned away from the window and faced him, "I think they would." she said and walked into the bedroom.

"Dammit Kira, you stubborn ass!" he muttered, plopping on the couch.

Suddenly the door flew open startling him. Kira stood there, holding a pillow and blanket. "You made me realize something, Skylar. I'm not a very good friend. I mean, I even shot you after all and you're my best friend. What the hell was I thinking? I can't be a good friend."

He hadn't moved. She was angry . . . "crazy" angry.

"But thank you so much opening my pretty blue eyes!" she laughed, "I'm glad I see now." She whipped the pillow at his head, "And I'm sooo relieved that I don't have to worry anymore. I mean, I can go and capture them with no trouble what so ever . . . After all that's the kind of friend I am, right?" she threw the blanket at him, "ENJOY YOUR NIGHT ON THE COUCH _YOU HYPOCRITICAL ASS_!"

She turned and slammed the door. He jumped.

He made a mental note them _Wrong approach there buddy. _

* * *

**A/N: Yeah . . . Only one update today! Lol. I have a few good things to say. First I'm currently making a website to show everyone what Sky and Kira look like. It'll have a little bio about them. I'll have that up soon enough. And second I need some help. I am REALLY bad at writing summaries and for anyone whose interested I need a three or four sentence summary on the story that will interest people who haven't read it yet. If anyone wants to take a shot at it I'd really appreciate it! Lol. Thanks again.**

**And thanks to the following:**

**AngelofDarkness231: At least I finally managed to put in a twist no body expected. Lol. I can't believe how many times I updated. Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Lakergirl08: Yeah, Max is pretty pissed off right now isn't she? Lol. I noticed she was being just a little bit too lenient, I guess its cuz she wanted Kira to join her, but you can only push a person so far.**

**Angelofdarkness78: Lol. Thanks. I hope I manage to write an angry Max okay. Lol. We'll find out soon enough. I hope the virus isn't that bad too, cuz Kira is just about to go and face off with Max . . . hmm, this is gonna get interesting ;)**

**Alana84: Lol. Yeah, you summed it up pretty well. I think Max may be planning on revenge . . . Lol, but **

**what do I know, I just write it ;)**

**Meri24: Lol. I can't believe I updated that many times! Lol. Max is particularly angry isn't she? And Kira does seem sick, but I think it may be more of the virus . . .lol. But you never know (lol, I think I'm getting good at foreshadowing . . .;))**


	18. Security Measures

**Chapter 18**

**"Security Measures"**

"Kira, come on . . . I said I'm sorry." Sky crouched in front of the door, resting his head against the cool wood.

Kira didn't make a response, but her heard her shift in bed.

Sky glanced at the clock, it was nearing three am. _Good thing, I don't need sleep. _"Kira? Please? Just get out here and let me explain."

"Its too late Skylar." she called softly, but still he heard her.

"Kira! Come on! It's late and I'm tired."

"Sleep on the couch." she said.What was wrong with them? They'd never even so much as bickered and now . . . Now they were fighting . . . Again.

"Kira! Please? I'm really sorry!" He did sound desperate and for a moment she debated opening the door. But his previous comments kept her from moving.

"You already dug the hole." she hollered instead.

* * *

"Maxie, I'm all for kicking ass . . . But isn't this a bit much?" Alec said looking at the array of weapons around them. "I mean . . . what the hell is that even!"

Max glanced at what he was pointing at, "It's a tracking device. Just invented. I got it from Striker."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I think I'll stick with the classics." He picked up his assault rifle, and checked it over. Finally, satisfied with the rifle, he looked at Max his tone serious. He saw the way her hand was shaking, and the way she hesitated lifting the small hand rifle, "Are you gonna be okay, Max?" he asked.

She looked up, smiling slightly, "Of course, Alec."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, forcing her attention on him, "I'm serious Max. Are you gonna be okay? I mean, you don't exactly have the easiest time with guns."

She sighed, "I know I don't Alec . . ." her gaze flickered for a moment, but then determination rose again, "But I'm tired of being toyed with. I'll finish this one way or another."

_(A/N: I know, it could've been a mushy part . . . And I'll kick myself in the ass later on for not making it one. But I'm just trying to fit the Max we all know and love.)_

* * *

"Report." Lydecker said, the two soldier stood stoically in front of him. He was beginning to wonder why they hadn't brought in the two rogue X5's yet.

"We have our plan made, sir." 211 started. She was rather pale, Lydecker observed.

"And when will it go down?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Tonight." 223 spook up. He had a bad attitude. He still needed to learn a lesson or to.

"Are you equipped?"

"No, sir." 211 said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We need to contact Tech, sir." she answered referring to the weapons technician at Manticore.

"211, go. See Tech." he said and watched her turn on her heel and leave. He turned to 223, "How are you doing?" his tone wasn't concerned. More or less mocking.

"Not bad, better than before." He answered, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I imagine so." He propped his feet on his desk, "How does it feel to be working with 211 again? Hmm?"

He remained quiet for a moment, "Well, the smells definitely improved."

Lydecker ignored his answer, "What about being on the outside? Have you been tempted to run?"

223 laughed, "You know me, Deck. I'd walk away, I'm lazy remember?"

Lydecker saw little humor in it, "I think your bluffing." he said.

_If only you knew how close you were. _Sky thought. He'd been tempted to run so many times . . . But he wouldn't leave Kira. And she wasn't sure what she wanted at the moment. Kira was easy influenced by him, so he didn't mention his need to run . . . She'd go along with it and probably regret it later.

Lydecker nodded at his silence, "Well, You'll be happy to know that's not an option."

223's left eyebrow quirked, "Oh?" he queried.

Lydecker grinned, "You see, when she got her new IM unit installed Renfro and I added a little security measure."

"Security Measure?" he asked.

"At the base of her skull a small little device was installed. If you or she attempted to run . . . KA-POW!" He grinned, "She gets blown up."

223 remained normal on the outside, but inside he was burning with rage. "You think that really matters?"

Lydecker laughed, "I know you too well 223. I know you care for her. I know you'd die to protect her." He sat back, "You're dismissed."

"I'd leave without your damn permission." he muttered.

* * *

Sky glanced at her through the car when she rubbed the back of her neck. Lydecker's word still haunted him and he suppressed a chill. "Kira….?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Never mind." He found driving rather boring, so he didn't' pay much attention to the road. He looked at her, "Is your headache gone?"

She shook her head, "No." she stared off for a moment, "Its more of a neck ache anyway."

He grimaced.

"Listen, Sky." she started suddenly, "I'm really sorry."

He looked at her, "What for?"

She looked sorry when she turned her blue eyes on him, "Last night."

He laughed, "Kira . . . I love you." She couldn't hold grudge . . . She'd never been able to.

Her brow furrowed, "I'm serious though. I'm really sorry."

"I know." He took her hand in his free one, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Suddenly she laughed, "Can you believe we're Manticore's finest? Its kind of sad really . . . I think I got a dud mixture."

He grinned, "I think Manticore needs to come up with a "Emotions 101" class."

She nodded, "Yes, definitely."

They fell silent. Sky was thinking over their previous conversation. "You know, we are Manticore's finest . . . In some areas."

She giggled, "Did I wound your ego?"

"Just a little bit." he admitted.

She laughed. Skylar couldn't help his smile. He was relieved to hear her laughing again.

In all honesty they were Manticore's Finest. And soon enough everyone, especially the two X5's, were going to see why.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I've bored everyone the last like six chapters. Now its gonna become kick-ass (literally). The mushy stuff is gonna be usurped by nail biting action . . . Etc, etc. Lol. Thanks.**

**Thanks to the following:**

**Meri24: You wait is over . . .in the next chapter! Lol. I think you may be right about Kira's temper . . . But it takes a little more to set hers off . . . Who knows it might even end up being worse than Max's (if that's even possible) ;) Thanks for the review.**

**AngelofDarkness78: Thanks. I look forward to your review all the time! Lol, and I know . . . Manticore men seem to have an extra easy time when it comes to screwing things up.**

**Alana84: Thanks. Yeah, Sky was being mean (but to give him credit he was overall trying to ease her guilt). **


	19. Cat Fight From Hell

**Chapter 19**

**"Cat Fight From Hell"**

"Look what I got you." Sky said pulling the small packet from his coat pocket. Kira's brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

"Open in." he said, tossing her the box.

Kira caught it with one hand, her eyes never leaving him, "It would explode will it?"

He grinned, "No."

Cautiously Kira opened the package and then laughed, "I can't believe it." she looked at him, "Where did you find one?"

Sky glanced at the small MP3 player in her hand. "…Around." he answered.

Kira shook her head, "Jeez."

"And I kept this." he said and handed her the small diskette which had her favorite songs on it. "I figured we'd might as well stick with tradition."

Kira had always played MP3's when she fought on missions. The one time she hadn't . . . had turned out badly. Now, as Kira popped in the disk and watched the screen light up she grinned, "I thought you hated me listening to music . . . You said I ignored you."

He grinned, "You do . . . But I don't think it'll matter this time."

She nodded, "No, it probably wont," she said as she scrolled the list, putting her favorite songs on it.

* * *

"Here we go." Alec said into the microphone in his helmet. 

Max glanced at him as they sped along the road leading to the factory. She grinned, but said nothing else as the factory came into sight.

They noticed two other bikes parked in front of it already, "I guess we have a welcoming committee." she said and looked at him. He was pulling off his helmet. Even now, nearly eight months after Alec appeared he reminded her of Ben so much . . . Too much.

Alec grinned, but wisely made no comment.

"Let's go." Max dropped her helmet and turned toward the factory. She stepped forward pushing the heavy door open. She and Alec entered the dark building, and watched as slowly the overhead lights clicked on, leaving only the corners shadowed.

Kira and Sky stood in the middle of the room, watching them, "Max?" Kira asked, innocently, "Why are you dressed like that? I said I wanted to talk."

"Talk about what? How you shot Alec? How you tried to bring me in? Perhaps how you betrayed us."

Kira remembered Skylar's words from earlier, _It's either us or them Kira. If they go free we won't ever be together. _"Perhaps." She said softly.

"I'm done playing around Kira." Max said, "We get this finished now."

Kira sighed, "I guess we have no other choice."

"Nope." Max said, dropping her bag beside her. She grinned, "Think you can beat me this time?"

Kira started forward, "Yeah, as long as Alec doesn't shoot me."

"You shot her!" Sky asked, as the two men circled on another.

"Maybe . . . But she chucked a fricken vase at my head." Alec dodged the punch Skylar threw kicking his knees out from under him. "Oopse. My bad." Alec grinned as the X6 stared up at him.

Without warning Skylar yanked his foot up nailing Alec in the groin. Alec fell on him, his breath rushing from his lungs.

Max glanced at him and grinned, "I guess we should be considered lucky."

"You're gonna need luck to beat me." Kira whispered and just like that the two females started fighting. It was the catfight from hell. Max lashed out, socing Kira so hard she fell to the ground. Dust flew up, filling both soldier's noses.

Kira kicked out, slamming her foot into the back of Max's knees. Max fell on her face, she jumped up, facing Kira. Kira looked at her fingers, blood was on them, "You bitch." she said softly.

"What!" Max asked, hearing the name.

"You heard me." Kira said, grinning, "Bitch . . . B-I-T-C-H." she taunted. Max surprised her, leaping on her and tackling her to the ground.

Max punched her face, nailing her in the eye just as Kira's knee slammed into Max's gut. Max doubled over as Kira pushed her off and flipped up, "We're superior Max. We were born better." she dodged a kick from the X5, "We were trained harder." She ducked under a punch, "We are superior." Kira grabbed Max's wrist, spinning it behind her back. Max flipped Kira suddenly, slamming her on her back. Kira groaned, pushing herself up clumsily.

"Superior, my ass." Max said as she walked around Kira, wiping her bloody lip.

Kira fought for air, as she looked at Max, "You will lose." And just like that both females were back at it.

Alec sent a well aimed punch to Sky's jaw as Sky's right hook landed firmly in his abs. Both men fell back, groaning.

Sky landed a kick to Alec's nose and both suddenly froze. Alec, finally spoke up, "Okay. Now I'm pissed." He socked Sky so hard he flew back sending dirt of flying, "You can hit my arms, and my stomach . . . But don't touch my face!" Alec chased after him.

"He looks kind of familiar to you, doesn't he _Maxie_?" Kira taunted. Both females were exhausted, their arms and legs shaking from exhaustion. Both were covered in dirt and bleeding.

Max's brow furrowed, "How do you know?" she asked.

Kira faked a punch on Max, watched as Max reached up to block it. They stood facing each other, not more than maybe two feet apart, and they were subconsciously circling each other.

"I read all about you and your little reject brothers." Kira grinned wickedly. _Them or us. _She thought.

Max went psycho. She jumped on Kira, only to get flipped over as Kira expected it. Scrambling up Max knocked Kira flat on her ass. "Don't you ever talk about them!" she screeched, her fingers tightening on Kira's throat.

Kira suddenly croaked, her voice gone. In a last minute move she rolled over, knocking Max on her side. Both jumped up, Kira was gasping in air. Max, blinded by anger, punched her in the face, "THAT IS FOR MY BROTHERS!" she said.

"And this! This is for Alec!" She kicked her

"Hey! She remembered me!" Alec said smiling, seconds before he got decked in the face.

"And this!" Max said in a strangely quiet voice, while yanking her up, "This is because I _really don't_ like you."

Max drew back her fist and slammed it into Kira's jaw. "X6, my ass." Max muttered as Kira fell to her knees, her eyes wide with pain.

Kira gasped a few seconds, but still managed to drag herself to her feet, "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie," she tried to taunt, but it was ruined by the obvious pain in her voice. "There's one big difference," she winced, holding her ribs, "Between you and me." _Them or Us, Kira. _Skylar's words echoed.

"Oh?" Max turned and froze. The small .22 caliber gun winked at her.

"I don't play fair." Kira said, still holding her ribs.

Suddenly both men froze, staring at the gun. Sky's eyes flicked to Kira. Her face was troubled.

"You gonna shoot me?" Max asked. "Go ahead."

"Max--!" Alec warned quietly.

"No, Alec. I wanna see if she---pardon the expression---has the balls to do so." She cocked her head, "Come on Kira. Shoot me. After all we're not friends are we?"

Kira's hand trembled. "No." she said, but she seemed to be trying to convince herself.

"So, shoot me." Max said holding up her hands.

Kira hesitated, her eyes flicking toward Skylar. In that second Max took her opportunity she jumped Kira. She grabbed her wrist, twisting it. The second Kira dropped the gun Max socked her in the stomach . . . Hard.

It was instantaneous, Kira fell to her knees, screaming out as she doubled over.

"Kira!" Sky screamed, forgetting all about fight Alec. He ran to her and fell to the ground, "Kira, god dammit! Answer me!"

Her eyes slipped shut as her face visibly paled.

Alec looked at Max, who looked startled, "I didn't hit her that hard." she said, "I've hit you worse."

"Must be that . . . 'superior' X6 blood." Alec remarked quietly.

"She needs a doctor." Skylar said at last, "I'm taking her to Manticore."

Max's mind suddenly flashed. She had pictures . . . So many pictures of her childhood, but one stood out in particular. Jack. "No!" she suddenly said, jumping in front of Sky as he started for the door.

He looked startled, "What?"

"They'll kill her." She said bluntly.

"Maxie." Alec started, reaching for her. She looked like a mouse facing a giant. Sky was at least a whole head taller than her.

"What?" he looked at her like she were crazy, "Get out of my way."

"No!" she pushed against him, "No! They'll kill her! They'll kill her like they did Jack!"

"Max!" Alec grabbed her arms, "Jack and Kira's cases are two totally different things."

"No!" she actually had tears in her eyes, "They'll kill her. I know they will!"

"Max." Alec said again, but her eyes were locked with Sky's. She needed to make him see.

Sky suddenly thought of the beatings. And the bomb. Maybe Manticore did think she was expendable. He wasn't willing to take the chance again. Trusting his instincts he looked at the short little Hell Cat in front of him, "Where am I supposed to take her?" he asked.

Max looked at Alec who nodded. She turned back to Sky, "I know a place."

* * *

X5-206 looked at the young woman and sighed. She picked up her stethoscope and placed it to the woman's chest. 

Outside the beat-up room Sky looked at Max, "Who is she?"

"Abby. X5-206." Alec said staring at the rusty door.

"X5?" Sky questioned, "I thought you and Max were the only two rogues."

Both remained quiet until Max started, "She's not a rogue exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Abby has an interesting story. She was lost on a mission when she was about thirteen. She managed to find her way back to Manticore, but she was hurt. So . . . They tried to kill her. Manticore thinks that she's dead. But she's not. Abby became an understudy for a doctor and finally moved here. It keeps food on the table, and keeps her under the radar . . . Plus she loves it. Healing people."

Sky stared off. Abby was injured when she went back . . . And they tried to kill her? Together the three of them sat in silence, staring at the stained walls. The cruddy little hospital was about to fall in on itself . . . But it was perfect for keeping her under the radar.

Finally, nearly three hours later Abby appeared. She was holding a scratched up clipboard, her lab coat barely white anymore.

She looked up, her eyes zeroing in on Sky, "Skylar, right?" she asked.

He nodded, "How is she?"

Abby ran her hand through her brown hair. "Well." she took a deep breath, "I have a few questions to ask you first."

Skylar nodded, not taking his eyes off her. She was the only thing helping Kira at the moment.

"When did she have her last seizure?" She started, sitting in the seat across from him.

"X6's don't have seizures." Alec said. Max looked at him.

"We aren't supposed to. You guys do from a genetic defect." Sky started. "And when they crafted the X6's they made sure it didn't happen again. But strangely enough the sequences of genes responsible for your seizures and for Kira's are located at different locations. So, when they made sure to put in the correct gene sequence to prevent seizures in us, they forgot to check the normal area."

"So . . . Kira would've been born with them naturally . . . Had she not been an X soldier." Max concluded.

He nodded, "Yeah." then he looked up to see Abby still looking at him, "Um, like a few days ago. Three maybe?" he was so distraught he couldn't remember.

"Is she on the medication? Like Max and Alec?" Abby asked.

"No. She had a shot every now and then. She went in for routine tests too . . . And Renfro put in an IM when she was about four to monitor her vitals."

"IM? Internal Monitor?" Alec asked.

He nodded. "Then when we went on this mission they added a special 'security measure'."

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"A micro-sized explosive device. On the base of her skull." He ran his hands through his hair.

Max gasped, "No way."

Abby nodded, "I found that with the X-ray . . . . I found something else too."

All three turned to her, "Are you two a couple?"

He nodded, "In a matter of speaking." He looked at her, "Why?"

"Well . . . Kira's showing signs of being pregnant." She said, "Two and a half months pregnant."

"WHAT!" Alec jumped up.

Abby nodded, "Strangely though . . . Her pregnancy appears to be developing at an abnormal rate."

Sky couldn't breath. He just stared at her.

"Pregnant?" Max asked.

Sky suddenly shook his head, "No. No we can't get pregnant."

"That's because we're men." Alec said as if Sky were dumb.

"No you idiot!" Sky jumped up, "X6's. _We _can't get pregnant. Its one of our 'improvements'. Hell, any X6's in the program were put on this special hormonal pills so they could."

"How do you know Kira wasn't in it?" Max asked.

"Because, she was in psy-ops." He said quietly.

They all fell quiet. Finally Abby spoke up, "I know this is hard Skylar . . .But I need you to make a decision."

"What decision?" he seemed hesitant to ask.

She sighed again, "Kira is going into shok. I can save her but to do so I'd have to operate. I'd have to remove the IM and the bomb . . . And then Manticore will think Kira's gone rogue. She'll become like Max and Alec, they'll try to kill her." She sighed, "I know this is hard. But if I don't operate . . . She'll die. You can try to get her back to Manticore . . . But I don't think she'll survive the trip."

Skylar had never heard worse news. He stared at her, then looked at the other two.

"I'm sorry, Sky. We're running really short on time."

How could he chose between the woman he loves and the life he's always known? Skylar looked up at Abby, and opened his mouth, "Abby . . ."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm . . . Tough choice? Not to us. But for Sky? It may be more difficult. Will he try and make it to Manticore or forever become a fugitive? **

**A/N2: Okay, just for the record . . . The X6 modifications are totally made up. (Yeah, I know. You already knew that.)**

**A/N3: Final one, I promise. I made a web page of my characters so you can visualize them. Go to: www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)perdi(underscore)n(underscore)pink **

**THANKS:**

**Alana84:Yeah, he had his reasons. I hope the ass-kickery was good. I definitely need to work on my "action scenes" Lol. **

**Meri24:I hope the ass-kickery was to your enjoyment. Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Angel of Darkness231: Lol. I have to think of good reason as to why he didn't tell her! Now I've backed myself into a corner! Lol. Hope you liked the ass-kicking. I'll have to work on my skills though, huh?**


	20. Scared Shitless

**Chapter 20**

**"Scared Shitless"**

Sky looked out the dirty window at the night sky. God, he was in trouble. He'd set out six and a half hours ago intending to capture to rogues and be back at Manticore . . . And now? Now he definitely wasn't going back. He sighed as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit redial and brought the phone up to his ear.

"What?" Lydecker gruff voice answered. Sky could here he'd woken him up.

"Hey, Deck." he said, his tone overly friendly.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone not really caring.

"I've got a question for you ole buddy." Sky leaned against the wall.

"What's that?" Lydecker sounded bored now.

"When did you put Kira in the breeding program?" He said bluntly, still sounding only mildly interested.

"What?" He asked, "Kira's not in the breeding program, she never was."

"Then how, exactly, did she get pregnant?"

"Pregnant? She's pregnant?" he sounded surprised now.

"Don't act like you don't know." Skylar muttered.

"Listen 223," he said, "Unless you two did something you're not supposed to I'm not sure what the hell your talking about."

"Kira's pregnant." Sky said after a moment, "I want to know who the hell the father is, Lydecker. Now."

He scrambled up, "Why do you think she's pregnant?"

"The doctor said so."

"Doctor? You took her to a doctor!" Lydecker was about to explode.

"She's dying." Skylar said softly. "She went into shock."

"What!"

"We're not coming back Deck." Skylar finally said, "You've pushed it to far this time." He looked back out the window, "And if you threaten her again . . . I'll kill you." he pulled the phone away from his ear and clipped it shut. Then he opened the window and chucked it into the dumpster below. "Have fun at the dump." he muttered and closed the window.

* * *

"What are they going to do now? Hell, what are we going to do now?" Alec asked Max. They both stood outside the building staring out at nothing.

"We'll have to leave." Max said softly. Then she turned to him, "At least you'll get to meet some new chicks right?" Although the humor was seriously lacking in her voice.

_To bad is doesn't matter. I've got the one I want right in front of me. _He shook his head suddenly. _Weird thought, Alec. Weird . . . Crazy thought. _"Yeah." he said absently.

"Are you okay?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he grinned, "A . . . scary thought just crossed my mind."

"Must've been a long, lonely journey." she shrugged.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Thanks Maxie."

"Ah, anytime." she grinned as they walked back into the building.

* * *

"What do you know about pregnancy?" Abby asked Sky as he, Max, and Alec sat outside in the hallway.

Skylar laughed, but there was no humor in it, "What do _I _know?"

She sighed, "Well, I can tell you some of the basics, and technically Kira should be in at least once a month for check-ups and routine tests, but I highly doubt that's going to happen."

All three of them nodded at once. Abby sat across from them again and sighed, "Are you the father?"

Sky hung his head as he flexed his jaw, "I don't know."

At this all three X5's looked at him in surprise, "Kira wasn't exactly a s--" Max started.

"No, no that's not what I mean." Skylar took a deep breath, "Lydecker and Renfro must've done this to her. She wasn't in the breeding program and X6's can't just get pregnant. We have a weird hormonal thing."

"So . . . Whoever's DNA they put in is the father." Alec said.

Sky nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, then there may be a few complications." Abby said, "But considering its Manticore. I doubt they'd go through all the trouble without checking blood types and stuff."

"Okay, so . . . What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you're staying with her, right?" Abby asked, and waited for Sky's nod, "Then I guess I'll just prep you. A normal pregnancy runs a forty week term, give or take a week or so. Kira's in developing abnormally fast--once again, I assume that would be Manticores doing--and therefore I think hers may be closer to a 30 possibly even 25 week pregnancy."

Skylar gulped. _Oh god . . . _He thought. He was sure he was gonna be sick at any moment.

"Early in the pregnancy women tend to be nauseated, fatigued, they have morning sickness, and sometimes heart burn. Kira's an X6 I'm not even sure if she'll get anything. We're 'enhanced' afterall." At this all three soldiers scoffed. Abby grinned slightly, "Yeah." she agreed. "Um, well, most woman tend to be moody ,and cry easily, some are happy, and joyous, but considering this is obviously a surprise to both of you Kira will probably be moody, possibly depressed. You know, Manticore designed us to be perfect, but we were never taught to deal with emotions. And pregnancy causes women's emotions to go on the fritz, whether or not they're made perfect."

"I already learned that." Skylar muttered, thinking how emotional Kira had been lately.

"Hey, Maxie, I guess you should be happy this hasn't happened to you." Alec said after a moment.

Max elbowed him in the gut.

Abby grinned, but made no comment. She turned back to Sky. "There are some things that can be expected. Weight gain, weird food cravings, breast tenderness, clinginess."

"Breast tenderness?" Alec asked. Both Abby and Max slapped him.

Abby sat back rolling her eyes, "Woman's hormones are chaotic and the body is preparing to have a baby, which in nature breast feeds." She explained.

"Will she be sick all the time?" Sky asked.

She shook her head, "A little bit at first, and maybe a little bit at the end, but for the most part she'll be fine."

"What happens once the baby's ready to . . . Come out?" Sky asked.

Max laughed, "Come out?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Cut me some slack, okay!" Sky muttered.

Abby ignored the two, "Well, she'll go into labor."

"Wohoo, have fun with that buddy." Alec said, slapping Sky's back.

"What am _I _supposed to do?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Deliver the baby."

Sky paled.

"We were never taught to deliver babies." Max said as a second thought.

"Nope. Guess you'll have to read a few books on it." Abby grinned.

"Hey, uh, Sky man . . . You don't look so hott." Alec said, looking the rapidly paling X6.

"Abby?" A young understudy that had fire damage of his face walked out of Kira's room. "We're ready to start."

Abby stood and nodded, "Okay." she said then she turned back to Sky, "The bathrooms at the end of the hall." she instructed and turned to enter the room.

Without a word Sky stood and walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

Alec turned to Max, "What'cha think?"

She shrugged, "I think this just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, kind of boring once agian, but you gotta have slow parts. Action packed new chapter coming right up! Lol. Anyhoo, all the stuff in here about babies is true. My mother is in the medical field and has a huge book all about pregnancy and birthing, so most of the stuff you read will be fairly true. (although a 28 week pregnancy does happen to normal women most of the time). Lol. Anyhoo, as always thanks for the reviews. Let's hope Kira's surgery goes well.**

**A/N2: If anyone feels up to it, I've put up a website with character pics. Abby will be on there soon too, for anyone who really likes her. **

**Thanks to: **

**meri24: Lol. Thanks. You're right, Sky did leave Manticore. I wonder though . . . how his decision will play out. Hmm . . . Lol. Thanks for the review as always.**

**Alana84: Lol. I'm predicatable as always. Of course I couldn't let Sky chose Manticore . . . I think he was pretty much fed up with them anyhoo. Lol. Now comes the fun part . . . Manticore finds out.**

**angelofdarkness78: Thanks! You're right. Calling Max a Bitch is a very, very, very bad idea. Lol. As Kira apparently learned. Thanks once again for the review!**

**angelofdarkness231: Lol. Thank you soo much! I really appreciate it. And I'm unbelievably happy that I threw almsot everyone for a loop. Lol! Thanks for the review. **


	21. Fun

**Chapter 21**

**"Fun"**

"Renfro?" A young man appeared holding a piece of paper.

"What?" Renfro asked.

"Um, its about 211." he said, pushing the paper toward her.

"What about her?" Renfro asked her bright red nails landing on the paper.

"She's, um . . . Dead." he said softly.

Renfro shot up from her chair, "WHAT!"

"Her IM . . . Just shut off . . . It showed her heart flat lining before it clicked off." He turned and tan before Renfro went postal on him.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here!" She screamed standing up.

Just then Lydecker walked in, "You wanna tell me what the HELL is going on!"

Renfro plopped back into her chair, rubbing her temples, "About what?"

"211. Why the hell did 223 say she's pregnant!"

Renfro looked up, "How did he know?"

Lydecker looked incredulous, "You KNEW she was pregnant!"

Renfro suddenly laughed, "Of course. Its my doing that she is."

* * *

Abby stepped out into the hallway, "Its done." she said softly, "She's good." she said as Sky stood up. "She just needs a little R&R. The X6 DNA will help her heal faster, probably by tomorrow she'll be recovered from the surgery." Abby sighed, "Now . . . The pregnancy I'm not sure about. All I know is what I told you."

"Okay." He stood, "can I go see her?"

"Sure." Abby stepped aside, "I think she's awake."

Sky disappeared inside the room as Abby turned to the other two. They were asleep in the chair, Max leaning against Alec. Abby looked at them, grinned and started down the hall, smiling to herself.

Inside the room Skylar looked at the curtain blocking his view. He hesitated only slightly. Hoping the first he'd see wouldn't make his stomach tighten he pulled the curtain to see Kira sitting up in bed, staring at her hands. He breathed a sigh of relief. No needles, no blood, no IV's . . .she was okay. She was safe now.

"How are you?" he asked, stepping in and letting the curtain close behind him.

She looked up, "Confused." she admitted the corner of her mouth tipping up.

"I guess I understand that." he said, still feeling kind of numb.

Kira was staring at him, her eyes searching his face.

"What?" he finally asked.

She felt bold. "Are you mad at me Sky?" she asked.

"No, why would I be?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She frowned, "You're really . . . distant lately."

He took a deep breath, "Kira, honey, I'm just really . . . Confused."

_Welcome to my world. _She thought sarcastically. But she voiced nothing.

He took her hands, "Kira . . ."

"Don't you think I'm confused too?" she asked.

"Well, of course, it's just---"

"Do you still love me or not!" she demanded, tears shimmering in her eyes.

He stared at her, "Yes, Kira. I do still love you."

She fought the tears in her voice, "Then quit acting like you don't."

He reached up and touched her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her softly, "I'm sorry Kira." He whispered, kissing her again. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Kira's arms slid up around his neck and she tucked her head into his shoulder. Then he whispered the few words that she never thought he would've, "I'm scared Kira. I'm just really scared."

* * *

"We'll have to leave now." Max said into the phone. A muffled reply was all Alec heard and then Max started again, "Yeah. Yeah, I know . . . No, he doesn't . . . nope, sorry." She sighed, "Yeah, bye."

She hung up the phone, "Okay. Where to?"

"I told Sky and Kira a small town in southern Canada."

"Canada?" Max asked. Then she groaned, "What did you have to pick somewhere _cold!_"

He only chuckled and dodged her shoe.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sky asked, looking at her. She was still pale, but she seemed to be feeling better.

"About as okay as I can be." she muttered, throwing the last suit case in the black SUV that Skylar stole earlier.

He nodded, "Let's go check once more."

She nodded and started for the stairs. Kira had just reached the buildings door when suddenly the ground shook and huge crash sounded above them. Looking up both X6's froze in panic as their apartment exploded outward. Flames and rubble shot out into the air. Sky's eyes widened.

"Kira!" Sky screamed, running for her. "Kira get outta the way!"

He watched as if in slow motion as the flaming piece of furniture shot out of the apartment and started to fall. pushing his legs to go faster than he ever had before he reached for her. If only . . . If only he could reach her . . . He was so close.

Too close.

_Come on! Grab her! Move her! _He screamed as he felt the heat of the flames burning him. Primal instict is all that kept him going. He knew he had to save her . . . To save her baby.

Sky pinned her against the wall, shielding her small body with his. He clenched his teeth, feeling the heat. Feeling the vibrations as the sofa crashed just inches from him. Pieces shot out, smacking his back, but still he didn't move. He couldn't move. And just like it was over. His senses tuned in over the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He picked his head up and cupped her face. She was shaking, "Are---are you alright?" Why couldn't he breath. Why wouldn't his heart quit pounding so rapidly?

She nodded, swallowing visibly.

"Good." he kissed her softly, "Let's go." he said taking her hand. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna miss Miami." Max said as she put her few precious belongings into her bag.

"I'm not." Alec muttered. "It's too hot down here."

"Well, yeah, but its better than being a fricken ice cube." she said looking over her shoulder. "You must not have been thinking this time."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She walked over and sat at the table across from him. "In Canada . . . Girls wear a lot more clothing . . . Because its cold." she said, grinning as the thought suddenly hit him.

"Oooooh." he groaned. "Dammit all to hell!"

She grinned, "I bet there's a terribly empty feeling inside you right now, right?"

His brow furrowed, "Yeah, I think so."

"I bet I can guess where its located." she grinned.

He arched an eyebrow.

"In your skull."

He laughed, "Nope." he grinned, "In my stomach. I'm hungry."

She slapped him upside the head.

* * *

"This is psychotic Lydecker!" Renfro screamed. "You lost the two X5's and now the two X6's as well!"

He grinned, "Well, the reason they're gone isn't exactly my fault now is it?"

Renfro fumed for a minute before she turned to him, "I'm getting them back. I've already dispatched my teams."

"You can't catch them, Renfro." He said softly, "Those four are the best soldiers here, or rather . . . There."

"Compared to what? Their peers?" She asked, "Nobody is better my teams."

Lydecker's brow furrowed, "The X7's?"

"Yep." she said, "I sent out both teams earlier."

"They'll kill them." he jumped up from his chair.

She shrugged, "All but 211." Renfr grinned, "I have special plans for her."

"You can't do this!"

"Can't I?" she asked, "Whose gonna stop me . . . You?"

* * *

"Okay, that's all I need." Max said, looking around the apartment.

"You know, we'll have to hot wire a car in probably four or five hours. I'm not riding my bike when its cold o---"

A shattering noise was heard seconds before Max hit the floor. She groaned, looking at her calf. An arrow protruded from it.

"Max!" Alec said.

"Get out of the window!" she hollered, breathing through clenched teeth.

Alec clicked into instant soldier mode. Max drug herself out of harms way as Alec picked up the mirror on the table. He leaned against the wall and held the used the mirror to look out the window. His eyes zeroed in on the baldheaded kids on the rooftop kiddy corner to their apartment. He saw the first of the three kids load the arrow on his bow and seconds later the mirror smashed into pieces.

_Come on Alec! Focus you moron! _He blinked once and then listened. He could hear it. He could hear the air shifting and whizzing by. With lightning quick reflexes he reached out and snatched the arrow as it came through the window.

He looked at the tip and then at Max, "They really mean to kill us." he said, showing her the arrow.

She forced herself up, grunting in pain, "We've gotta get out of here."

He nodded, and grabbed a handful of firecrackers from his pocket.

Max grinned, "Hmm, and I always thought you'd carry condoms."

"They're in my other pants." he grinned and ran the match along the night table. It hissed and sparked into life. "How do you feel about running Maxie?" he asked, lighting the fuse and tossing the handful out the window.

Within seconds a loud series of pops and cracks rang through the air as smoke filled the apartment. Alec leapt grabbing Max's hand.

"Come on, Maxie. You can't quit on me now!" he hollered when she fell beside him.

"I'll kill you when this is all over!" she ground out, limping as fast as she could.

"Deal." he grinned and pulled her through the door. Suddenly both froze as they heard it.

Something metal landed . . . And rolled in the apartment. "Oh god no . . ." Max whispered as both heard the familiar beeps becoming faster. "RUN!" she screamed and together both took off down the hall.

The explosion blew through the hall, fire and hot air rushed them, nearly enveloping both. Alec shoved Max around the corner just as the blast tore by them. All they registered was heat.

Suddenly just like that the thunderous noise was gone and both were left holding one another in the staircase hall. Max looked up at him, "Alec?"

His eyes still wide with fear he turned to her, "I think . . . I think this just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm . . . Boy those X7's . . . those are bad huh? Lol. Can't wait to see what happens next huh? Lol. Love suspense . . . Unless I'm the one waiting.**

**Also, thanks to the following: **

**AngelofDarkness231: I know, poor Sky. Let's just say you'll be surprised at the father . . . tehe.**

**Meri24: Thanks. I'm trying to show "togetherness" but failing miserably. Lol. **

**AngelofDarkness78: Lol. Thanks. I'm glad I managed to make this story humorous!**

**Lakergirl08: Hmm. I think Renfro's the one who caused the unplanned pregnancy . . . but who knows . . . lol, poor Sky.**


	22. Abby

**Chapter 22**

**"Abby"**

**A/N: Parts are a little graphic. Weak stomachs: you have been warned. Lol. **

"Renfro did it." She said softly.

Sky looked at her through the darkened vehicle, "Renfro did what?"

"The pregnancy." she said softly, "I know she did."

He sighed, "Listen Kira, I really don't care. I mean, I love you regardless of whose baby it is."

"It might be yours." she said softly, thinking it made the most sense.

He nodded, "Could be."

Then she took a deep breath and huddled back into her thick, fluffy blanket. "Do you want me to drive?"

He laughed, "No. No you can barely keep your eyes open."

She yawned, "I really can . . ." she lost her sentence in a yawn.

"Just go to sleep." he said and clicked on the heater since she was shivering.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Deftly her hand closed around his fingers. "I love you Sky." she whispered.

"I know, sweetie." He laced their fingers, "I love you too."

* * *

"ALEC! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Max groundout as Alec attempted to snap off the end of the arrow. They were sitting just outside Abby's building.

"Maxie, you don't want Abby to see you . . . Sooo…" He snapped the arrow and heard the breath rush from her lungs.

She took a deep breath, "Just. Pull. It. Out. NOW." She said her lips barely moving.

Alec hesitated, "I don't know . . . Maxie . . ." he looked at her, "This may hurt worse then when I had to reset your broken finger."

"It wouldn't have been broken if you hadn't done it." she muttered, glaring at him.

"What can I say, you tried to kick my balls." he said innocently.

She took a few shallow breaths, "Just do it."

He shook his head, "No . . . No I don't wanna."

"What? Why the hell not?" she asked, "Are you queasy?" She laughed, "Imagine that. The great Alec . . . Afraid of blood."

"Kiss my ass." he muttered.

* * *

"This is kind of weird, don't you think?" Kira asked, looking at Sky through the little light in the SUV. It was nearing dawn now, and he'd been driving for almost eight hours.

"Hey!" he said, "I thought you were asleep!"

She grinned, "Nope."

He just shook his head, "Figures."

She looked out her window at the wilderness. The trees were different, and they didn't look as full as the trees in Florida. "Isn't it weird though?"

"What?"

"That Manticore . . . They just _let _us go." she said softly.

He shrugged, "They're not exactly geniuses Kira."

"They're not exactly stupid either." she countered.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Our apartment didn't exactly blow itself up." she said. She looked at him again, "And we were the only two X6's left alive at Manticore."

"So? What? You think they sent some X5's to come and get us?"

She shook her head, "Don't go down . . . Go up."

"X7's?"

She nodded, "And what about Max and Alec? We haven't even heard from them. And Abby? Where's she?"

"Kira, I think you're reading to much into this. Max and Alec are going to meet us there. Abby is supposed to be with them."

She frowned, "I just have a bad feeling." she placed her hand on her stomach, "Right here."

He glanced at her, "You're pregnant, Kira. You haven't eaten in like eight hours." He sighed, "We'll stop and get something."

"No!" she protested, "No! This is a different feeling."

He sighed and then shook his head, "You're tired. We'll argue when you've had some rest okay?"

She flipped him off and snuggled down into her blankets, "Ass."

* * *

Max stood, leaning on Alec outside Abby's building, "This doesn't mean anything."

"Of course not." he agreed, grinning at how her face was reddening. "You know Maxie . . ."

"Shut up Alec, before I---" Max was quiet as she opened the door to Abby's hospital. It was quiet. Strangely quiet. "Alec . . .?"

He was looking around too, his hazel eyes scanning the room. "Something isn't right Maxie . . ."

She nodded, pushing off him and carefully putting her weight on her leg. It hurt for a second, but slowly her brain blocked out the pain. She stepped into the building, "Abby….?" she called, "Abby? Where are you?"

She stepped farther into the hall, a weird odor wafting into her nose, "Abby . . . ?" she called, fear entered her voice.

Alec smelled it too . . . But unlike Max he knew the scent instantly, "Max!" he reached out to grab her arm, but she took off faster than he could react. "Max…!" he started after her. "Max stop!"

But it was too late. She'd rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my god!" she screamed, seeing the pooling red liquid in the hallway. She ran through it, pushing open the door it was coming from. Inside lay the young understudy. "Oh my god." she whispered again, her eyes gliding over the severely mutilated body.

Both his arms had been broken and twisted behind his back. His neck was broken, his head laying at a ninety angle to his shoulder. Alec walked in just then, "Jesus Christ!" he said, stepping back in revulsion.

The kids eyes were gouged out, totally missing. The blood was coming from somewhere behind him, but neither X5 cared to find the exact location.

Max stepped back bumping into Alec. Alec was holding his stomach, looking sick. She turned to him her eyes wide and sparkling with tears. They seemed to share a silent message, but Max turned and blurred out of the room. In the hall she slowed to a sprinting place. "ABBY!" she screamed. "ABBY!"

Alec ran out after her. "Max! Max stop!" He knew what she'd find. The fear in his stomach made him run quicker. He rounded another corner, "Max! MAX STOP NOW!"

* * *

Sky pulled into the gas station, glancing at the sign. $5.15 a gallon for unleaded. That was cheap compared to when he'd last been out. Beside him Kira slept. He heard her steady breathing, her slow heart rate.

This was his life now. He was with her. No more Commanders, no more tests, and best of all no more Manticore. He pulled in next to the gas pump. Stepping out into the chilly air he zipped up the jacket he'd gotten himself. A little thievery had rewarded both of them quite well for now. He grinned as he set the pump on automatic. Everything they had at the moment was stolen. The SUV, their clothes, even Kira's blanket.

The pump clicked and Sky looked up to see snow falling. They were getting closer to Canada now. Then . . . Then freedom.

Replacing the gas pump he screwed on the lid and closed the cap. Walking around the front of SUV he opened Kira's door quietly. Her eyelids fluttered before slowly opening and flicking to him. He could tell she was tired, and apparently her pregnancy was catching up with her. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were flushed.

She smiled softly at him, "Hey . . ." Her voice was soft, sleepy.

He wiped a stray trendril out of her face and smiled, "Hey."

His palm cupped her cheek, "How ya feelin?"

She smiled, her eyes slipping shut before slowly opening again, "Good."

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No." she smiled softly, "My tummy's upset anyway."

His smile saddened, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his lips lingered a little longer than they should've, but he didn't care. _Screw the world. _He thought at that point. "I'll be right back." he whispered and kissed her once more, his eyes locking with hers.

She nodded, and smiled softly, "Okay."

* * *

Max's heart pounded in her chest. She ran. She ran as fast as she could down the hall toward Abby's office. Her mind was praying. Praying she wouldn't have to go through it again. _Not again! No! Please! Not again! _She ran through the double swinging doors and froze. Alec was right behind her.

"Oh god . . ." he whispered as he rushed forward to grab Max. She fell, her legs just crumpling beneath her. Without any warning sobs broke from her small frame, shaking her entire being.

"Oh, Maxie." Alec whispered, pulling her close as she collapsed. "I'm so sorry . . ."

Max stared at the small mutilated body. Tears blurred her vision before she pinched her eyes tight. "O-oh my god!" she sobbed. "Oh m-my god!"

"Shh." Alec said, holding her against him, his hand slowly stroking her hair, "Its gonna be okay, Maxie."

"S-she didn't e-even do anything!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him closer.

"I know . . ." he said, feeling the small tremors running through her.

She pinched her eyes tight as the sight she'd just witnessed came over her again. Abby. Her Mentor. Her Comrade. Her Friend. Was dead.

Suddenly both froze as they heard the shuffled of feet in the hallway. Max jumped up, startling Alec.

"Max!" He whispered, grabbing for her wrist and for the first time all night he actually caught her. She stopped looking back at him, and he recoiled. No longer was she crying . . . She was pissed. He sighed, "I'm right behind you."

She smiled for just an instant and disappeared out the hall.

Alec followed.

* * *

"Sky?"

He jumped slightly, and looked over his shoulder. "Kira? What are you doing? You should be in the car."

She smiled slightly, "I'm pregnant . . . Not mortally wounded."

He wasn't sure how respond so he stared at her, "I want you to get something to eat." he said after a minute.

She sighed, "Okay." she finally said, "The baby needs it anyway."

He nodded, and grabbed himself a pepsi and her a water. The doctor has said she should avoid certain things and one of them was caffeine. She grabbed something to eat and then set it on the counter. Sky paid for it and then walked with her out the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Together they got into the SUV and started their drive again. Neither aware of the extra luggage in the back of the vehicle.

* * *

Max burst through the doors and rounded the corner. She stopped in the middle of the hall, staring down it. Alec rounded the corner just as a deformed X7 stepped into the hall on the other end.

Alec jumped back, "Jesus Maxie . . . Kind of bold aren't we---Holy shit!" he shrunk back in repulsion, "_What the hell is that_!"

The X7 grinned (I think) and lifted the semi-automatic weapon at its side . . .

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long update. Had a busy day. Anyhoo, read and review as always. **

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers:**

**Calistra: Thanks! I hope you like!**

**Meri24: Lol. Thanks. The chase is on . . . That's perfect! Lol.**

**Angelofdarkness78: Lol. I know the X7's are c-r-e-e-p-y! Lol. I wonder who Kira's baby's father is . . . Will they find out once its born? Or will the answer show itself before then? Hmm, lol.**

**Lakergirl08: Lol. Thanks for the review. I'm just starting to wonder how many fricken X7's there **

**are.**

**Teh Kae: Lol. Thanks. I'm glad that you know you'll love it. Lol. I look forward to hearing from you in the future!**


	23. Eyes Wide Shut

**Chapter 23**

**"Eyes Wide Shut"**

"Something still doesn't feel right." Kira muttered, her hand resting on her stomach.

Sky glanced at her, "What is it? Woman's intuition?" he grinned.

But she was serious, "Yes!" She turned to look at him, "Yes it is!"

He rolled his eyes, "Kira. We're X6's. We're genetically enhanced assassins."

She waited for him to make his point.

He sighed and turned to look at her, "I've haven't stayed alive by trusting my 'intuition'."

She glared at him, "I hate you." she muttered before turning toward the window.

"Oh come on, Kira." he sounded bored. Seeing she wasn't turning back around he sighed, "Kira, I'm sorry. Its just that---"

"Don't waste your breath." she snapped, cutting off his excuse, "You already dug the hole."

" 'I've already dug the hole?' " he asked trying not to laugh.

She didn't reply.

* * *

Max stared at the X7, and cocked her head, "Go ahead." she taunted, "Shoot me."

His deformed face shifted, and she assumed it was a grin.

"Seems a little unfair huh?" Alec mused, "One of them against two of us."

Max wasn't listening though, she dodged the first set of rapid fire and dove at the X7's knees. Tackling him to the ground she kicked the gun from his hand.

"Oh dammit!" Alec groaned as another X7 appeared into the hall. "I _had _to open my big mouth!" and he jumped over Max and the first one.

Just like that it was on! Max socked the cue ball seconds before it slammed her into the wall. She grunted, pushing against the unbelievably strong child. _Get him! _Her brain screamed as she kicked the kid, knocking him across the hall.

She didn't hesitate. She ran after him as he skidded down the hall.

Alec on the other hand was having a bit more difficulty. He'd pinned the little brat against the wall seconds before crumpling to the ground as a knee contacted his groin. Pain writhered through him as he looked up at the bald child. "Always the nuts." he muttered as he dodged the child's foot.

That's when he saw it. The gun. Without thinking Alec reached out and grabbed at it.

Suddenly pain shot through him and he almost blacked out. He gasped, trying to suck in air as the child lifted his boot from Alec's groin. Struggling to breath Alec choked out, "You've gone to f-far this time . . . Cueball!" He aimed the gun and fired.

Just like that the soldier hit the ground, a red dot on his forehead. Alec struggled up, still holding the gun. He ran as quickly as he could---in his injured state---toward the end of the hall. He rounded the corner to see the deformed little rat choking Max.

Red. That was all Alec saw as he raised his gun. Anger, rage, fury. It all fueled him. He pulled the trigger without a second thought and watched as the soldier's eyes widened seconds before he fell to the ground, half his head missing.

Alec dropped the gun then and ran forward, "Max!" He kneeled beside her.

"W-we h-have t-t-to," she pointed at the door, her one hand holding her throat.

He nodded and helped her up, "Little assholes." he muttered as he led her out.

She only nodded.

* * *

Kira watched the darkened road, but wasn't really paying attention to it. She'd finally made Sky let her drive. Although he'd protested the entire time, he was now sleeping beside her. He'd been acting more like himself recently and Kira hoped it was because he was adjusting. Manticore had noted his major flaw. He took time adjusting to new situations. It was something psychological, and though he'd spent many months in Psy-Op's as a kid, they'd never cured him of it.

Kira remembered the first time he'd come back from Psy-Op's. He'd been quiet, and he'd gone straight to bed. Although all X6's had shark DNA and needed very little sleep . . . Sky had slept almost the entire day.

Kira's eyes unfocused as she remembered the day, as if it were a movie in front her, instead of a memory.

_She wandered toward him in the dark. All the other members of their unit were outside, doing combat training. But 211 had fallen earlier that day and was in bed until her ankle healed itself. She heard his soft breathing, and the pounding of his heart---or maybe it was her heart, she wasn't entirely sure._

_She reached his bed, ignoring the small amount of pain her lovely ankle was producing. She was only three, and short for her age, so she had a little trouble climbing onto the bed, but finally she made it. _

_He rolled over, his green eyes locking with hers. "What are you doing?" he asked._

_She leaned over him, "Are you okay?" she whispered, her toes subconsciously curling---as if expecting a backlash._

_He sat up, and quickly grabbed for her as she started to fall. She righted herself and smiled._

_Sky noticed she was missing a tooth, "You lost a tooth?" he asked._

_She nodded, "Mmm Hmm." She was actually very proud of it. "Yes. I did." Her mood quickly sobered though as she saw the bruises on his arms from the needles, "Did it hurt?" she asked._

_He looked away, not saying anything._

"_223!" she insisted, her tone hushed._

"_I don't wanna talk about it." he said softly, and turned to look at her, "You should go to bed. The guards will be by soon."_

_The hurt in her eyes she knew was obvious, but she turned away and scrambled off the bed anyway. "Fine." she whispered softly and went back to her own bed._

Kira blinked. _Fine . . . _Something . . . Something in that word . . . Now she was concentrating. She had to remember. Something about that word brought shivers up her spine. Something bad . . . Something she didn't want to remember . . . but had to.

_223 got up. She'd heard him walking toward her. But she wasn't going to look at him. She was mad. _

"_I'm sorry." he whispered, sitting on her bed. "It's just been rough." he admitted._

_Finally she turned to look at him. "I don't care." _

_He sighed, and took her hand. "You're my bestest friend." His eyes were sincere, "but its hard to talk about."_

_She sat up and hugged him, "I'm sorry." she whispered. _

Kira shook her head. _No, this isn't the right memory. _It was something else . . . Something later. She tried again, saying the word in her mind in different tones. She'd heard it so many times . . . But this one . . . This one was worse.

Then Kira's mind shifted . . . She remembered voices, no pictures, just voices and they were blurry, like underwater.

"_How's it coming along, Chalmer?" the woman's voice asked. _

Kira's brow furrowed. The woman . . . The woman was . . . Renfro? Yes. It was Renfro.

"_Good. It's taking a little bit longer than we anticipated." Chalmer said. "Her body refused the first dose . . . So I tried a new method."_

"_And her vitals?"_

"_Good. The hormones should be kicking in in maybe a few minutes and then all we have to do is inject it."_

"_How long will it take?"_

"_The procedure should only take a few min---"_

"_No! You moron." She screamed, "How long will the pregnancy take?"_

"_A usual pregnancy takes 40 weeks."_

"_I want this one done quick. As soon as she finds out, we have to lock her in med bay."_

_The man sighed, "I'll shorten it, then. It'll probably be about 20 weeks."_

"_You can't make it any shorter!" _

"_No. I mean her body has to adjust. The baby has to form. All that. 20 weeks is pushing it." Chalmer paused, "Does 223 know about this?" he asked._

"_Nope. He won't either, unless of course I can use that as a means of leverage."_

_Chlamer was quiet, "This baby . . . Will be a new generation of X soldier." _

"_I know."_

"_I mean, with all the new genetic sequences you put into the sperm, we have no way of knowing how this baby will turn out."_

_Renfro laughed, "That's the fun of it."_

"_What if she has it outside the compound?"_

"_That won't happen." Renfro's words were dark, threatening._

_Chalmer sighed again, "She'll need to take it easy after this. The baby will be growing rapidly . . . Extremely rapidly, and her body's going to be making a lot of changes very suddenly." He set something down, "No more training, no more missions, no more stress."_

"_Fine!" Renfro sneered._

"_Doctor." another voice entered the blackness, "She's waking up!"_

Kira blinked as a gasp rose in her throat. "Oh my god." she whispered. She'd been in surgery . . . she wasn't supposed to have been awake, but she was . . . and now . . .

"Kira?" Sky awoke instantly at the sound of her voice. "Kira? What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him, "This . . . This is your baby." she whispered. "But . . . She's altered."

He was just staring at her, "My baby . . . Altered? What do you mean?"

"Renfro . . . When I went in for the seizure tests . . .she planted your sperm into me." She was staring straight ahead, as she tried to remember the memory again, "But it was genetically altered. It had a new sequence of genes in it . . . The baby . . . The baby will be the first in the new X series."

Skylar stared at her. "Your baby---our baby is going to be . . . And X8?"

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears, "That was her plan. As soon as we got back from that mission and I had the baby . . . They were going to kill me . . . And use the baby as leverage to get you to work for them."

"Jesus Christ." he whispered, still staring at her. He couldn't breathe. He'd decided the second he'd found out she was pregnant that he'd _see _the baby as his . . . But actually _knowing _it was his . . . He couldn't breathe.

And then finding out it was part of the "crazy bitch Renfro's" plan to start a new X-series . . . Yes. He definitely couldn't breathe.

Suddenly Kira started chocking and gasping in air. "Sk-Sky!" she gasped, trying to keep the SUV on the slippery road. "What's that smell?"

He sniffed the air, smelling the putrid odor. His eyes widened as he turned in his seat to look at the back of the SUV. There, sitting in the middle of the back seat was the scariest thing he could of imagined. The child's black eyes flicked to him as he grinned.

"Kira! Pull over!" But it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night. I fell asleep. Lol. Anyhoo, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. As always thanks for the reviews!**

**My special thanks to the following:**

**Calistra: Thanks. Lol, gory is true DA style, huh?**

**angelkouraeri: Thank you! I love your story by the way! Lol.**

**Alana84: Lol. Thank you so much. I hate the X7's too . . . they're just creepy. Lol. Sadly, I'm starting to feel bad for Lydecker too (but who knows? That may change)**

**angelofdarkness78: Lol. Yep, you were right. Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**lakergirl08: Thanks for the review. I sure hope M/A do. The numbskulls.**

**angelofdarkness231: I know. Pregnant women . . . they know. Heck, all women know. Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**tehkae: Lol. Thanks. Thanks to Renfro I think you might see him/her sooner than expected.**

**meri24: Lol. I know. Alec is such a cutie . . . I can totally picture that scene. Lol. Thanks for the review. **


	24. I'm not leaving my baby

Chapter Twenty Four

"I'm Not Leaving My Baby"

The horrifying sound of tires sqealing, of glass breaking, and metal crunching filled the previously silent air. Kira knew very little. It was like waking up from a peaceful nights sleep. Everything was blurry, moving in slow motion. She saw the wheel come closer as her hands were spinning it frantically. She felt the seat belt pull against her, first just a little then an intense pull. She felt herself gasp as the other cars headlights filled her view.

Suddenly she was crashing through the windshield. And she blacked out. She didn't' have to time react. She didn't know what was going on. Kira was out. She was unconscious, even before she slammed into the snow bank, and rolling along it until she bounced to a stop.

Sky watched with horror as she was thrown from the vehicle, but he couldn't move. The little brat's hands around his throat were getting tighter. He grabbed them, trying to force them to release him. Struggling for air, he pushed on the X7's knuckles.

_Kira! I've gotta save Kira! _

"Let me go!" he spat, reaching behind him. He grabbed the child's head and slammed it against the seat. His hands loosened, but still hung on. Taking the opportunity Sky ducked his head and bit down on the child's knuckle.

He made no noise, but released Sky. Scrambling Sky threw open the door, unlatched his seat belt and bolted out of the car. He scrambled to the back door and threw it open, dragging the X7 from the vehicle.

"You tried to kill me!" He whispered near the struggling kids ear. "You tried to kill _us_!"

The kid made no sound, just glared at Sky. Not regretting his actions he made a split second decision. He grabbed the kids neck and twisted it pulling up, until he heard the loud crack and the child went limp. Dropping the body he turned and ran for Kira.

She wasn't moving. She wasn't even breathing. "Kira!" He screamed falling beside her, "Oh god no…" he shook her, "Kira! Dammit answer me."

He rolled her on her back, preparing to do CPR when suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Sky . . ." she whispered, not moving anything but her lips and her eyes. "Sky . . . I can't move." Tears entered her voice.

"Shh . . . Its okay." he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "We'll get some help. Just . . . just stay with me okay?"

Her blue lips trembled as she tried to form the words, so she nodded almost imperceptibly instead.

* * *

"No, Alec! No way in hell!" Max screamed sitting on her motorcycle at the only grocery store in the whole town.

"Max." he said and paused, "It's getting cold. And you're _not _riding your motorcycle up to Canada. It's winter, and its cold."

"I've dealt with worse, Alec, than the dumb fricken cold." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"We're already a day behind." he reminded her, "And I don't feel like being cold. Hell, Maxie you were the one who complained about going to somewhere cold."

"That was before we left Miami. I adjust quickly." she said, "and I'm _not _leaving my baby."

Alec finally was fed up. He grabbed her arm and jerked her off the motorcycle. "Come on, Max. Now."

She pulled back, tripping over her motorcycle and falling on her back. Alec pulled her up, ignoring the pain from her fists pounding into his chest. "We're leaving the damn motorcycle."

Red and blue flashing lights behind him made both of them freeze.

Max looked past him as an officer stepped from the vehicle. "Is there a problem here folks?" he asked.

"No, sir." Alec replied with a smile.

The officer looked at Max, "We take domestic violence pretty seriously in this state." He said.

"Good." Alec said, sounding relieved, "Take her." he pushed Max toward the cop, "She beats me up all the time."

The officer looked at Max and then at Alec. He looked skeptical, "Ah huh." the officer said, and then turned to Max, "Did he hit you miss? Cause if he did we'll take him no questions asked."

Max grinned, so only Alec could see.

_Oh shit. _Alec thought, rolling his eyes.

"No, officer. He didn't hit me." She finally whispered.

The officer released Max, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course."

Finally he stepped back, "I don't want any trouble from you." he pointed his baton at Alec. "You be nice to this little lady."

Alec's jaw dropped, but he quickly fixed his posture and cleared his throat, "Um, yes sir."

Hesitating slightly, with a glance at Max the officer reentered his vehicle, and slowly left.

"Real good Maxie." he said, "Almost get us arrested."

She grinned, "You could take him . . .I think." she said as if she were unsure.

He grinned and shook his head, "We're still switching to an SUV."

* * *

"This is such a nice little cabin." Sky said as he carried Kira in. Both were relieved she wasn't paralyzed, she'd only been in shock.

Kira opened her eyes and looked around, "Yeah." she whispered, grinning.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, walking into the first bedroom he saw and setting her down on the bed. She instantly laid down and sighed.

She nodded, her hand on her stomach, "The baby's fine." she whispered. "I think she's starting to kick." _God, it feels good to finally be a bed. _She thought.

"She's?" he echoed.

Kira shrugged, her eyes only half open, "I'm guessing."

He smiled, holding her hand. "I love you Kira." he whispered.

"I know, I love you too." she said and smiled, "I think I've known that since we were younger."

"I did." he admitted, "I knew it since the first time you tackled to me to the ground."

Her eyes widened only slightly, "Was that when you stole my apple?"

"I didn't steal it . . . I borrow it." he grinned.

"With no intention of returning it."

He laughed and shrugged, "Hey. What can I say? I was a selfish kid.'

"Only until you met me. Then you changed." she smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did." _Because, for the first time in my life I wanted to protect someone other than me. I cared for someone other than myself. _

"I wonder what Manticore would've done had they known about our relationship."

"They did know. Remember all the times you got caught kissing me. They knew. They even sent us to Psy-Ops."

Kira's brow furrowed as her eyes drifted a little bit more shut, "For one," she yawned, "_You_ kissed _me_." She grinned, "And two . . . No, I don't remember."

He leaned over, "You don't remember our first kiss?" he asked, teasing her.

She blushed slightly, "No . . . I remember _that_."

"Really?" he leaned in closer still.

She nodded, "Mmm hmm." she smiled a slow, seductive smile, "It went something like this." And she reached up and pulled his head closer to hers.

Fire erupted as their lips met. Kira ran her hand from his face to around his back as she pulled him closer.

He'd only meant for a small kiss, but Kira wanted more. She moaned, subconsciously arching into him, as she opened her mouth.

Sky was beyond thought. Pure instinct led him . . .

He groaned, deepening the kiss, running his hands through her silky hair. Lips met, breaths matched, hearts pounded rhythmically. Kira groaned, her nails digging into his back slightly as she arched her body into his.

Suddenly his brain seemed to snap awake. He broke the kiss staring at her.

"Kira…" he whispered, unable to avoid her small feather light kisses. "Kira we have to stop . . ."

She opened her eyes just a little, "Why?" she pulled his head back down for another kiss.

He grinned, "You're a little shedevil."

She only grinned.

"But, seriously, sweetheart." he kissed the tip of her nose, "You're pregnant, and you've had one hell'va night."

She sighed, looking serverely disappointed. "I know." she said softly.

"I really would, honey, but . . ." he kissed her softly, making the kiss a quick apology.

"I've never had sex anyway," she said softly, "I probably wouldn't want to in the long run." That was a lie. She wanted to right then . . . Or at least she thought she wanted too. She'd never really had the feeling in the pit of her stomach like she did at that moment.

The one time she'd come close had been with Sky. They'd been seventeen . . .and the only two at Manticore in their unit. The rest were on special missions.

Kira blushed at the memory. She wasn't quiet sure whether to be happy or not that Nurse Adda had walked in on them. The lovely old woman hadn't ratted them out, thank heavens, but had suggested Kira not do it again.

"You've never had sex?" he asked.

At this Kira's eyebrows rose, "You _have_!"

"In the breeding program yes." he said.

"I wasn't in the breeding program." she said, "I'm one of those lucky females who got a hormonal imbalance."

He looked surprised, "I forgot."

"Who did you sleep with?" she suddenly demanded.

He was silent a minute, "Um." he said.

"Who was it!" she prodded.

He sat up, "God, I feel like I've cheated."

She sat up right behind him, "You did you ass!"

"Like I had any choice in the matter." he said softly.

"How many times did you sleep with her!" Kira demanded.

"Two." He answered honestly, "and then she was transferred because I couldn't get her pregnant."

"Get off me." she pushed him away.

"Oh please, Kira. I didn't have any choice." he watched her fling back the covers and stand up.

"You could've . . ." she screamed but stopped short as she drew a blank.

"Could've what?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"LIED!" she shrieked and started to storm off.

Sky jumped up and grabbed her though, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah? And what they have done once they found out?"

"Put you into Psy-Ops. Which you deserve!" she shrieked, "Now let me go!"

"Nope." he said picking her right off the ground.

"I'll hurt you as soon as you put me down." she warned.

"All the more reason to hold you." He struggled with her, as she wiggled to get free. "Quit moving!" He gasped, "I don't want to drop you."

She glared at him, "Then put me down."

"As soon as you say you forgive me."

"I forgive you." she said although it was clear she didn't.

"And you have to mean it." Sky said picking up on it.

She seethed, sitting in his arms. With a huff she said, "Fine." she crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, put me down."

He grinned, "Were you not pregnant, I might drop you, but since you are, I'll be nice."

The second he set her down she punched him. He stepped back, holding his chest, "That hurt." he whined.

"Good, you jack ass." she said, going to slap him again.

Expecting it he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into a kiss. "I love you Kira." he whispered, before bending his head and kissing her again.

Both broke apart as the sound of crunching snow met their ears. "Max?" Kira whispered, watching at the door handle turned.

Sky tensed as the door opened wide and two silhouetted figures stood there, guns in their arms . . .

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Lol. As always thanks for the reviews. Now, who the heck are the two figures? Hmm...lol.**

**Thanks to:**

**Angelofdarkenss231: Lol. Here's your update. And I know, poor Alec!**

**Calistra: I couldn't agree more: X7Cockroach.**

**Meri24: Thanks! I'll probably end up using your ideas and thinking "Wow aren't I a smart person" and then I'll remember. Lol. I'm such a dork. Thanks for the review though.**

**PurpleShimmer: Thank you so much! **

**Angelofdarkness78: Thanks. I think I agree . . . they are SOOOOO creepy. Lol.**

**Alana84: I'm glad Sky is too . . lol. Thanks a lot for the review!**


	25. The High Life

**Chapter 25**

"**The High Life"**

**Quick A/N: If you notice any typos or possbily missing words, its cuz its 3 am and I'm too tired to go and fix them, lol. **

"Max?" Kira asked again.

"No, the boogeyman." Came the ever-sarcastic reply.

Both X6's released the air they didn't know they'd been holding.

"You scared the hell of me." Kira admitted, stepping toward them, "Why do you have guns? Did you run into the X7's too?"

"Yeah," Alec said, stepping in, "Sort of."

Max closed the door and sighed, "We ran into them alright. They killed Abby."

Kira gasped, "K-killed her?" she asked.

Max nodded stepping past them. "Yep, dead as a door knob."

"That's rough." Sky muttered.

Max nodded as she disappeared up the stairs, "I'm picking my room. I'll be down for dinner." she called and disappeared.

"She'll be fine." Alec said and looked around, "How many rooms are there?"

"Bedrooms?" Sky asked.

Alec nodded.

"Two." Kira answered.

Alec nodded, and looked at her, and then did a double take as the information sank in, "TWO!"

She nodded, "One up stairs and one down here."

Alec continued to stare at her. "Two?" he repeated, his voice squeaky.

Sky grinned, "Yeah." he said cocking his head slightly, "Enjoy your roommate." And he wrapped an arm around Kira's shoulder and led her back into the bedroom.

Alec followed, "Wait! Can't Kira bunk with her! Or you? Hell, I'll stay with Kira!" The door slammed in his face.

* * *

"Hey . . . Maxie?" Alec called in sing song as he opened the door.

She looked up from her laptop, "No."

"No? Now what?"

"Whatever it is . . . No."

"I've just got some _splendid _news." He grinned.

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Which is?" she prompted.

"I'm your new roommate!" He said happily although the idea scared the hell out him. He'd been becoming to close to her . . . And that was dangerous.

Max's eyes widened, "What?" she asked.

"We're roommates! Isn't that awesome!" He sounded overly enthusiastic.

"Can't you room with Sky?" She asked, jumping off the bed.

He grinned, "Nope. The lovebirds are joined at the hip apparently." He threw his bag on the bed and plopped down, "So, which side do you want?"

Max was desperate for anything. She glared at him, "The bed's for handicap only." She said, "And since stupidity isn't a handicap . . . Park elsewhere." And to prove her point she lifted her foot and clicked him clean off the bed.

He hit the floor with an oof.

* * *

Kira awoke the next morning and rolled out of bed. She groaned, seeing it was still dark outside. Almost blindly she stumbled into the bathroom. God, her stomach felt sick. And she was cold. Somebody was gonna get hurt for that. She glared thinking of how Alec was supposed to turn on the furnace. And had obviously forgotten.

Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt it churn again. She was going to be sick. She could feel it. She closed the door and started the shower, intending to take a quick one, but the second she heard the water start her stomach lurched.

Kira fell to her knees, surprised at how painful it was. She took a few deep breaths and carefully stood back up. _Don't panic . . . Just stay calm. _She told herself. This was terrifying . She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know anything. The thought suddenly sank in and it terrified her. She knew less than Sky for heavens sake . . . And she was one who was pregnant!

Another flip of her stomach and she was back on the floor, breathing heavily. She'd never thrown up before. Never. She'd heard about it, and actually seen it happen once, but never, ever had she actually done it.

Tears came to her eyes as for the first time in her life she was scared. Really scared. She could handle danger. She could handle fights, gun shots, anything like that. But this baby . . . This baby scared the hell out of her.

A soft knock at the door sounded and Kira was certain it was Sky. But as the door opened she was surprised to see Max there.

"Kira?" Max asked, walking in and closing the door. "Kira, are you okay?"

Kira tried to say she was, but the tears broke her voice. She finally shook her head, closing her eyes against the shame in admitting it.

Max's heart when out to her. She was obviously terrified. Thanks to Manticore, Kira probably had no idea what was going on. Max, on the other hand, had been around babies for a long time. She'd never raised one, but she had been around them quite a bit.

Sighing Max sat beside her, "Are you feeling sick?" she asked.

Kira nodded, opening her vibrantly blue eyes.

"Its called morning sickness, it'll come only in the mornings, and it won't last the whole pregnancy." Max informed her.

Kira's eyes softened slightly, "Thanks." she finally managed to mumble.

Max nodded smiling, "No problem." she said. Then she looked at Kira, "Have you ever been around a baby before?"

She shook her head.

Max smiled, "Then I'll do my best to help you with what I know, okay?" she asked.

Kira's smile showed how grateful she was. Her stomach had finally settled and Kira reached over and hugged Max, "Thank you." She fought another round of tears, "For everything."

Max was surprised, but slowly a smile lit her face. "You're welcome." she said and hugged her back. _I knew she'd come with us. Stupid Manticore. _Max thought, her smile growing.

Just then the door opened as Sky walked in, still half asleep. He was in nothing but boxers with little red flames on them. He looked at the two on the floor, and cocked his eyebrow. The three of them stared at each other a minute before he shook his head, "I'm not even gonna ask." he muttered and turned to leave.

Kira and Max tried to hide their giggles.

Max looked at the shower, which was no longer steaming, "We should probably turn that off before---"

"Jesus Christ!" Alec's voice rang out from the upstairs bathroom. Both girls looked at the ceiling as he began cussing out the shower.

No longer was their laughter contained.

* * *

"Sky!" Kira ran from the bathroom later that day. "Sky look!"

Sky looked up from his list of things they'd need. Max and Alec had already left to go and get food. "What? What's wrong?" he jumped up.

She was beaming as she lifted her shirt, "Look!" she said.

He looked to see her pants unbuttoned. A puzzled frown came to his face.

She giggled, "They won't close."

It dawned on him, he smiled, "That's great."

She laughed and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

He was so worried that after the car accident her baby would've miscarried. He was certain it would, but now it was nearly three days later and it had actually grown. So . . . Obviously it was still alive. Probably the superior DNA.

"I love you!" Kira whispered, her feet hanging off the ground, as he was so much taller than she was.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he whispered, holding her tightly.

Then she laughed, "I can't believe it." she whispered, "We're going to be parents."

He couldn't believe how happy she seemed now. Just a few hours ago she'd bee crying and he was certain she'd be sad all day, but now . . . Now she was exuberant.

* * *

"Maxie?" Alec asked, starling her. She was instantly aware of how close he was, how warm he was.

She turned and squeaked, "Yes?" then she cleared her throat as his brow lifted in amusement, "What!"

"Um . . . What's . . ." he scanned the list, "Angel hair?"

Max groaned, and muttered, "Pasta."

He looked at her strangely. "What's wrong with Pasta?"

She shook her head, "Nothing . . ."

He stared at her a moment before turning and walking away.

The tremor gripped Max's heart a second before she realized what was happening, "Alec!" she said a little breathlessly, panic enveloping her words.

He turned back to see her eyes wide. He came back, "Maxie . . . ?"

"We have to go." she whispered, her hand shaking.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, touching her arm. He felt the tremors as her brown eyes lifted to his.

"I'm having a seizure . . ." she whispered seconds before her legs gave out.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry about the long update. I was sleeping again. Lol. Anyhoo, can't wait until the next chapter. Poor Alec, he always gets these weird situations. Lol. Anyhoo, as always read and review if you feel up to it. Lol. Thanks!**

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers: **

**Honey X5-452: Thanks. I'm going to put some more Max/Alec stuff in, at the moment they're to busy denying their relationship though . . . The dummies! Lol. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Calistra: Lol. Yeah, it does. I couldn't ruin all the fun at the cabin just yet. It wouldn't be fair to the couples . .. Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Meri24: Thanks. I'm not sure where my inspiration came from for that, but I thought it was cute. Lol.**

**Alana84: Lol. I know, Sky needs to learn some secrets are better left as secrets, but Kira loves him to much to stay mad. Lol. Its not like he had a choice anyhow. Thanks for the review.**

**Angelkougaeri: Thanks. I love cliffhangers . . .as long as I'm writing them . . .lol.**

**Angelofdarkness78: Lol. Yeah, I do. I think it might be contagious. Lol. Thanks for the review.**


	26. The Back Seat

**Chapter 26**

"**The Backseat"**

"Quick! Call an ambulance!" One of the people in the store called.

"No!" Alec said, frantic at how quickly the seizure was consuming her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man!" Asked a young punk. "She's in shock or something."

"No . . .she's just . . . Acting." he said, struggling to pick her up. They had to leave. Now.

"Acting my ass!" The clerk shouted, "I'm calling an ambulance!" He picked up the phone and started to dial. Within the blink of an eye the phone was slammed back in the cradle.

"Don't." Alec's voice was quiet, deadly. "Or it'll be the last thing you do." The clerk gaped at him as he turned and walked out into the snow storm which had started a few minutes ago.

"Quick! Call the cops." The kid shouted.

The clerk shook his head. "No." he said, "I'm not."

Nobody bothered to volunteer.

* * *

"They're taking a long time." Kira said looking out the window. The snow was coming down quicker now.

"They probably got lost." Sky said from his chair in the living room.

"I don't think so. What if Manticore got them? What if they got into an accident? What if---"

"What if you're just over reacting and they're just running late?" Sky asked, and looked back at her. He had just enough time to dodge the vase she whipped at his head. "I was only joking Kira." He called as she stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door. Then he looked heavenward, "Abby you were right . . . She's having mood swings."

"I can hear you!" she called and made an irritated noise, "Dumb ass." she added.

* * *

"Any luck?" Lydecker asked the young hacker.

"No, sir." the teen replied, "They've hidden very well this time."

Renfro glared, "This is just perfect! She's due to have the baby in two months."

"Well, if you hadn't impregnated her . . . Maybe she wouldn't have run." Lydecker muttered.

Renfro flipped him off. She turned to the hacker, "I want them found . . . NOW."

* * *

"Come on, Maxie…" Alec said as he pushed the SUV to make it through the blizzard. "Come on babe, you can't quit on me now!"

Max's eyes were rolled back in her head as the tremors tore through her body. She convulsed falling forward in the seat, only to have Alec push her back.

"God dammit, Maxie!" He hollered. "I swear to god if you die on me . . . !" He wasn't going to make it. That much became apparent as even his skilled X5 eyes lost sight of the road. "Dammit." he muttered under his breath, slowing the car and finally stopping in the middle of the road.

He glanced at the tank and was relieved to see it just below the full mark. Then he turned to Max.

"Max," he said, looking around frantically, while holding her shaking hand. "Dammit." he swore again and climbed into the back seat. He found a two blankets tossed in the back and he pulled them both to the middle seat. Carefully he managed to pull Max back with her.

_She's gonna kill me when this is over._ He thought as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped her tightly into his arms. Pulling the blankets around them he held her close, and closed his eyes. _Please . . . Please just be okay._

* * *

Sky took a deep breath, "Kira, I'll break down the damn door." he threatened.

"I'll break your nose if you do." She called back.

He'd decided about thirty minutes ago that who ever invented locks on doors . . . Had a death wish. Cause Sky was in the mood to kill the person at the moment.

"Kira, what exactly do you want me to do?" he was leaning against the door when she yanked it open and he fell inside.

"Go find them." she said softly.

He drug himself off the floor, "In a blizzard?"

She looked out the window, and gasped. She was quiet a moment before she finally said, "They're my only friends Sky."

He looked down at her, "Kira, baby," he didn't know what to say next. The whole month had been traumatic for him.

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry Sky."

He was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "Sorry? Why?"

She turned away before walking over to the bed and sitting down. As soon as he sat beside her she smiled sadly, "Because . . . All this happened because of me." She bit her lip, "You left Manticore for me. We're on this endless goose chase for me. Hell, you've given up everything for me. We'll never be free now. We'll be running from Manticore until the day we die." she whispered.

He wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head, "Kira, I love you." He shook his head, "But I didn't leave Manticore because you forced me too."

She looked up at him.

"I left because I wanted to. I don't want that life for us anymore . . . For our child. I've been planning to leave since that last mission we were on."

Kira cringed at the reminder.

"It was a suicide mission . . . And they knew it." Sky whispered. "Still they sent us."

Kira blinked once.

Sky kissed her softly. "I wanted to leave Kira. I know we have to run for a while . . . But just like Max does we can survive like this."

She took a deep shaky breath as she smiled. "Yeah, you're right . . . We can."

* * *

Max groaned pinching her eyes tight. She felt like she'd been hit with a freight train. Slowly her senses awakened. She felt the cold air nipping at her ears, and the tip of her nose. She saw it was dark out, it was dark inside wherever she was too.

She tried desperately to remember. She had been . . . . doing what? Fighting? No. Running? No. . . . Shopping! She'd been shopping. _What the hell did I do while shopping? _She wondered, her fingers moving to her temple.

Then she began aware of the warm figure she was sitting on. She stiffened, and looked up, seeing Alec sound asleep. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her, his brow still creased with worry, but he was asleep.

Max felt a warmth fill her chest. It was startling, but she liked the feeling. Alec . . . Alec had saved her.

She remembered. She'd had a seizure . . . In the middle of the grocery store and Alec had saved her. Tears filled her eyes as she subconscious reached up to touch his cheek.

Upon contact Alec's hazel eyes opened. He was slightly dazed at first, but within seconds his eyes cleared and he looked down at her. He suddenly smiled as he hugging her tightly, "Thank god! I thought you were gonna die!"

Max brought one of her knees around, so she was straddling him. Then she hugged him, her hold on his neck close to a choke hold.

Alec was slightly shocked. She'd never . . . never, ever hugged him back.

Max brought her head up. Her eyes were level with his when she whispered, "Thank you." And she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Kira glanced at her still rounding belly. Sky came in and rolled his eyes seeing her still lounging in bed.

"It's after noon." He said.

Her eyes flicked to him. "So?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Don't you think you should probably get up sometime today?"

She shook her head, "I don't feel good."

He came to sit beside her, "What's wrong?"

Her brow furrowed, "I'm not sure . . . I just feel crappy."

"Maybe you're depressed." Max said from the doorway. Both X6's turned to look at her.

"Depressed?" Kira was unfamiliar with the term.

Max nodded, "You're not really sick . . . You just don't feel good. You don't wanna do anything. You just wanna lay in bed until the happiness returns."

Kira nodded, "Yep. I'm depressed."

Sky turned to look at Max before turning back to Kira, "How do we . . . Undo it?"

Max laughed, "Kira needs a day out doing something fun. Come on. We'll go shopping."

Kira turned to look at her. "Shopping? Where?"

"In the next town over. We have to get baby supplies sometime."

With a sigh Kira drug herself up. "Yeah, we do."

"Okay. Let's go." And Max left the room.

Sky stood and grinned.

Kira stood up, her tee-shirt no longer hiding her pregnancy. Then she turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.

He stepped closer, placing one hand on her bump, the other circling around to her back. He pulled her close, "I love you Kira." he kissed her softly, "I think your beautiful, right now." he'd heard the expression 'pregnancy makes a woman glow' but he'd never given it much thought. Now, seeing Kira, with their baby, was just amazing.

Kira blushed. "You flatterer."

"Hey! Get a room!" Alec called, from the kitchen.

Kira laughed, "We already have one."

"Then, please, close the door!" He grinned.

She smiled and shook her head, "I've gotta get dressed to go out." She turned and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later both girls were gone and Alec and Sky were left to do their own things.

Sky was staring out the window. "How long does the snow last here?" he asked.

Alec looked up from his sandwich, "Like . . . Another month I think."

Sky nodded.

Alec watched the other man for a minute before he said, "You're too uptight. You shouldn't worry so much. Kira's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

_I know she can . . . But . . . _What? What was he afraid of? "One of the biggest lessons Manticore taught me was the simple expression 'the calm before the storm'." Sky said suddenly, "This peace . . . Won't last forever."

Alec just stared at him. _He's hiding something. _He thought to himself. _Yeah, but what? _

* * *

**A/N: Okay. This time I really, really, really, am sorry about the long ass wait. But I lost my internet, so I have to go to my aunt's to update. So, from now on, although they will be more spread apart, I'll try and give you more than one chapter every time. I hope that makes the difference. **

**A/N 2: Thanks for the reviewers. I can't check and see who you all are, but thank you.**

**A/N 3: Last one, I promise. A little foreshadowing here. What do you suppose Sky is hiding? Lol. I bet nobody can guess it! Lol. I look forward to reading the reviews on this one……Thanks all!**


	27. Tensions Run High

**Chapter 27**

**"When Tensions Run High"**

**One and a Half Months Later**

**(A/N: Real quick note. I hate skipping large amounts of time, but I don't have anything happening except Kira's pregancy is progressing, and since nobody wants eight or nine chapters on that, I've decided to just skip it. Lol. Okay, anyhoo enjoy!)**

"I still feel he's hiding something." Alec muttered through the darkness.

"Maybe you're just paranoid." Max muttered beside him. Both were laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Alec rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, "I dunno Maxie." he said softly. "He's . . . shifty. It bugs me."

"Maybe he's just worried." She turned her head to look at him.

Alec's brow furrowed with thought. "Maybe . . ."

"I bet he's worried because of Kira's pregnancy. She's gonna have the baby any day now."

Alec nodded, "Yeah, she is . . . But still . . ."

"I think you're paranoid." Max said turning back to look at the ceiling.

"Can you blame me? I mean, hell, I've only been out of Manticore for like a year."

She'd forgotten that. She wanted to comfort him, for he sounded wounded. But she'd been becoming to close to him over the past month. Hell, she'd kissed him! _She'd_ kissed _him_! Somehow she'd been certain that had that ever happened . . . He'd have kissed her, not the other way around. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a mean comment. She said the first thing she thought of, "Alec, you're a good example of why some creatures eat their young."

Instead of laughing he rolled his eyes and laid back down, "Good night Max."

_Max . . . _That was the first time he'd ever called her that. _Max . . ._She felt like crying. But shouldn't that make her happy? She'd won. He'd quit calling her Maxie . . .like Ben had. Ben had called her Maxie and his twin . . . That was just to close of the similarity.

She rolled her on her side, turning away from him. _Good night Alec . . ._

* * *

"We've found them."

"Get them! Bring them back! Now!"

* * *

Kira stared up at the ceiling, her eyes painting pictures with the shadows. She lay on her back, one of her hands laying on her large belly . . .the other entwined with Sky's. He was sleeping beside her, his breathing repetitious and soft.

She couldn't believe how quickly the pregnancy had come. She was technically only about five months pregnant and already she was starting to feel the smallest of contractions. She figured one or two more days before she'd actually go into labor. Amazingly the library in the small town south of the cottage had a huge section on pregnancy.

"Kira?" Sky's sleepy voice asked.

She turned to look at him, discovering he was still asleep. "Yes?" she whispered, not sure if he would even answer her. He'd never spoken in his sleep before.

"Kira, can you hold me . . .?" his soft voice was muffled with sleep.

Kira's eyes widened. Hold him? It was the strangest request she'd ever heard. It sounded so much like the 'pre-being-shot' Sky, compared to the 'post-being-shot' Sky.

"I'm scared, Kira . . ." he muttered, his hand tightening.

She stared at him. _Is he still asleep? _It sure looked like it, it even sounded like it. In fact, every sense she had told her he was. Even common sense. He wouldn't have asked her had he been awake, it wasn't very 'manly'.

"Come here Sky." she whispered, her fingers tightening on his. Clumsily he moved toward her. Laying his head on her chest when he was close enough. Kira sighed as she looked at him and then down at her belly. "I love you Sky." she whispered.

He was back to being totally sleep. His arms were wrapped around her torso. His breathing steady. Kira smiled at him and wrapped her own arms around his larger frame. She kissed the top of his head and lay back down staring at the ceiling. Sure enough the moment her head hit the pillow her eyes began to droop.

* * *

Max wandered quietly around the semi-dark kitchen. It was around 5 am and the sky was just beginning to turn light blue. Or rather . . . It should've been.

This particular morning the sky was actually turning red. It was kind of purplish as it was still dark out, but both X5's could see it was going red.

"You know what they say about red skies?" Alec asked.

Max nodded. "Blood shed."

"This is kind of creepy ya know. I have the weirdest feeling right here." he said holding his stomach.

"Probably cause you haven't eaten." She said absently.

"I don't think so---" Alec stopped as they heard a click. Both froze and turned toward the room where the noise had come from. It was the furnace room.

Slowly Max started forward and pushed open the door. Both jumped when they saw the cause of the click. Max screamed, jumping back as the hairball of a creature jumped out of the room. Alec stared at it and then laughed, seeing it was nothing but a chipmunk.

Sky suddenly ran from he and Kira's bedroom. Kira on the other hand slowly made her way out.

"What the hell is going on!" Sky wanted to know.

Kira laughed seeing the chipmunk, "It's so cute." she grinned.

Max was beet red with embarrassment, "It's not cute!"

Alec tried to hide his laughter.

Suddenly all four froze, listening to the sound of crunching gravel outside. It wasn't a car. It was footsteps. Lots of footsteps.

"Oh shit!" Max whispered, running to the door. She peeked through the peep hole and saw nothing, but that did little to ease her worry. She knew. Somewhere, deep in the pit of her stomach she knew. "Alec . . . Its Manticore."

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Dammit! And I was hoping they finally got away. The next chapters a doosy . . . As a prewarning. **

**A/N2: Thanks to all my reviewers.**


	28. Athena

**Chapter 28**

**"Athena"**

Max looked around as the four of them were surrounded. Six, no seven, figures dressed in totally black outfits circled them, each one holding an automatic rifle. The crisp morning air was working better than coffee to awaken her senses.

"You're coming back to Manticore." The tallest of the group said.

Max's brow furrowed. She knew that voice . . . She knew it! But who was it! God, it was so clear and yet covered in mud.

"Like hell we are!" Alec said fiercely.

"You can comply, or we'll take you by force." This time it was girls voice.

Max stared at the soldiers. She glanced back at Kira. Kira looked frightened. It was the first time in her short life that she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

Max felt a certain sympathy for her, but she couldn't let that get in her way. She needed to concentrate. That's when the worst happened.

"Come back to Manticore Max." A small voice said. Max knew that voice. She knew that one instantly.

"Jondy . . ." she whispered, her eyes widening.

In response the soldier lifted her hand and pulled the ski mask from her face. Sure enough it was Jondy.

"We're all here Max." Jondy whispered. "All seven of us."

The 09er's. All seven who'd escaped and been recaptured. Slowly, with a horrific fascination, Max watched as all seven reappeared before her. Zack, Tinga, Jace, Seth, Eva, Jondy, and lastly . . . Ben.

Alec paled considerably.

"We don't want to hurt you Max." Tinga said, "But we will if we have to."

Max couldn't breathe. No! Not her siblings! They couldn't have gone back! They'd fight! They'd fight until they died!

Suddenly Kira groaned her legs crumbling from beneath her as she gripped her stomach. "Kira!" Sky said kneeling beside her.

"I-I think I'm going into labor." she whispered, gritting her teeth slightly.

"She needs Manticore to deliver the baby." Zack said and all eyes went to him. "Its not going to be a normal delivery. She'll die without them."

Max looked from him to Kira and back to him. Her confused eyes looked to Alec who was still staring at Ben, "You're dead." He told Ben.

Ben grinned, the same grin Max had seen on Alec's face so many times. She paled. It was to overwhelming. "Apparently." he muttered.

Kira groaned again, her breathing increasing. Max didn't know what to do. It was to confusing. She wanted to attack! She wanted to run! She wanted to scream and yet not utter a syllable! She was confused.

Suddenly Sky picked up Kira and walked past Max and Alec.

"Good work 223." Zack said and moved so Sky could walk past.

Okay, Max was lost now. "What the hell!" Alec voiced her thought.

"223 was with you to bring in 211." Eva supplied, as if it were simple. "And indirectly lead us to where you were."

"You bastard!" Max screamed at him.

She's have gone after him, but Alec grabbed her and pulled her back. "They're not your siblings Max. They're brain washed. They'll hurt you." He warned.

"No!" She whimpered tears coming to her eyes. She wiped her tears, "No . . ."

Alec nodded, "Yes, Maxie." He wanted to hug her, but had to remain mobile incase the nut-job-wackos decided to attack. He'd definitely injure a few of them. "They're gone . . ."

Max turned to Jondy. "Jondy . . . Don't you even remember? We used to sit up late at night and talk about getting out."

Jondy's face was blank, "I'm sorry Max." she said, "But that never happened."

Max jumped before any of them could react. She pounced at Jondy knocking her to the ground. "YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!" She cried, shaking her by the shoulders.

Jondy took the abuse, not hitting her sister, but not admitting anything.

"Alright. Get her up." Zack said and Ben moved to grab her. Alec jumped him though and the two twins started to battle it out.

Max had stopped hitting her sister and now just sat on her, staring at her. "We used to give the guards funny nicknames . . ." She wiped her tears, "Please tell me you remember!"

Jondy said nothing, staring at Max with no recognition as to the little sister she used to watch over.

Alec dodged Ben's punch and watched with satisfaction as Ben's fist slammed into the ground. "Superior soldier huh?" Alec taunted and punched Ben, knocking him off himself.

Alec jumped up, watching Ben. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the soldier come up behind Max and put the gun to her neck. Alec froze.

Everything started going in slow motion. The soldier shot the gun, and Max slumped forward a small yellow feathered dart protruding from the back of her neck. He turned just in time to see Ben's foot coming at him. Next thing Alec knew he was on the ground, his vision quickly fading. The last ting he saw was his twin's face looming over his. Those same hauntingly hazel eyes peering at him.

Then he was out.

* * *

"We've got them sir. Your plan to use her old unit was perfect." The young man said.

"Thank you." Lydecker beamed. "And 211?"

"She's on her way with 223." The man said.

"I knew he'd come in handy. The true blue soldier . . ." Lydecker laughed.

"But I thought he was rogue sir. That's why he spent all those months in Psy-Op's."

"He did spend all those months in Psy-Ops. Then just a few months ago we . . . _persuaded _him to join us again. Right after that we administered the new reintegration drug and he's been the 'perfect soldier' since. Everything was a cover story. He didn't leave Manticore. He didn't go rogue again. In fact he doesn't even remember 211. He only knows what we told him. The main goal of giving the drug to 223 was so that he would cooperate in our new project. 211 trusted him with her life, so he was perfect dummy."

"What is the new project?"

"The X8 series. 211's pregnancy has been planned for several months. The only difference is Renfro initiated it earlier than I'd assumed."

"What's the new drug called?" the one man asked, interrupting.

"Athena" Lydecker supplied.

"Like the goddess?"

"Yes."

The second man ignored them and continued with his original thought, "So . . . Everything was a cover story?"

"Yep. My soldier . . . He's the best actor I've ever seen. That's why he's the number one soldier here."

"I thought 211 was, sir." The other young man in the room said.

"She's good. No doubt. But 211 is to easily influenced." Lydecker said, "And she has seizures."

"So 223 tricked her too?" he asked.

"Yes." Renfro said entering the room. "223 did good."

"Wow." The younger of the two men said.

Renfro grinned, "They're coming in." Renfro said. Then she turned to Lydecker, "I think that new drug Psy-Ops is using is working. 223 is a perfect example of that."

"Yes." Lydecker agreed, "And Unit Nine seems to be reacting perfectly too."

"Yes they do." Renfro agreed. Then she turned to the two young men, "Go to Chlamer's office. Tell him that 211 is arriving and in labor. He'll know what to do."

The two men left. Renfro turned back to Lydecker, "How long is it until 223 gets his next dose?"

"Um, a week." Lydecker said.

"Put him in lock-up and skip it. I wanna see if we can get him to cooperate without the drug." She said softly. The one side effect of the drug: it burned out their cerebral processors. Within two years of taking the drugs the first group of soldiers died. Their conscious and instincts worked against the drug, leaving the mind tired and exhausted after only two years.

"Are you sure?" Lydecker questioned.

"What? Are you afraid you're lovely little 'golden boy' won't respond well?"

"I'm not afraid that he won't . . . I know he won't." Lydecker muttered.

* * *

Kira shifted in the seat beside him. She was still passed out, which was slightly dangerous considering she was going into labor. Sky's eyes shifted from the road to her. Something was nagging at the back of his mind.

He wished he could remember her. All he knew was what Lydecker had told him he was supposed to do. He was supposed to get close to her. Protect her. Apparently they'd been partners or something, because she'd shot him and felt bad about it.

Then when the moment was opportune he was supposed to alert Manticore to their current location. He'd known the opportune moment was then when Kira had started getting small contractions, which had been over the last few days.

It had been easy fooling her. She believed him heart and soul. But . . . Still something was bugging him. She loved him. He'd told her he loved her. It had gone with the role . . . And still he felt some accuracy in the words. What had been his relationship with her? He couldn't remember ever meeting her. But then again, he'd couldn't remember a lot. He really knew nothing.

Except Manticore. That's all he knew. He couldn't remember anything else.

Something was different with this girl. She was special to him. He knew it . . . Somehow deep in his chest he knew she was special to him. He just wanted to remember. He needed to remember her.

He needed to remember himself . . .

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahahaha! ( my evil laugh) NOBODY SAW THAT ONE COMING! Haha! I'm so happy. A twist nobody expected! Lol. Okay. Anyhoo, as always read and review! Thanks!**


	29. X8217

**Chapter 29**

"**X8-217"**

"You bastards!" Max screamed kicking at the men pulling her from the van. She nailed one in the jaw, watched him stumble backward, only to be replaced by another.

"Stop it!" Tinga yelled, grabbing Max's feet.

Max twisted, making both of them lose their grip on her. She hit the ground with a thud. Unfortunately she'd fallen right on her head and as sparks danced before her eyes she was paralyzed. Her gaze shifted suddenly as she heard Alec yell.

Seconds later Alec was on the ground right next to her, staring into her wide brown eyes. They were glittering with tears.

"We'll get out Maxie." he promised as he clenched his teeth. On of her 'former' siblings stomped on his back.

Max blinked her brow creasing with concern. "Alec . . ." she whispered, her eyes closing against the pain written on his face as they continued to beat him.

He landed closer to her. The vibrations from his body made her open to eyes to see his neck right in her face. "I'll kill that bastard." He muttered, trying to see her face.

Max was suddenly hauled up, screaming as her shoulders wretched painfully. "Alec!" she screamed as they drug her away.

"I'll find you Maxie . . . I will!" He grunted as his head was slammed into the ground, "I promise!" He screamed seconds before his vision blacked out.

* * *

Kira's screams echoed down the hall. 223 walked with Renfro toward the room. They stopped at the door and peered in.

"Does she ring any bells for you?" Renfro asked.

223 shook his head, "No, ma'am."

"Are you aware she's giving birth to your child?" Renfro asked, gauging his reaction.

The only problem was: he didn't have one. His face remained emotionless as his eyes flicked over the scene before him. "No, ma'am." he answered finally.

Renfro looked back in the door as 211 screamed, crying so hard the doctor was telling her she had to breath. "She used to be your partner." Renfro finally said.

223 turned from the room to her, "Partner?"

Renfro nodded. "In the breeding program, but she was insubordinate and we moved her to combat training." She was lying . .. But 223 didn't know it.

His face hardened slightly, "Insubordinate?" he questioned.

Renfro nodded, placing her hand on his chest, "The scar you have here . . .she caused it." Renfro caused it, with on of her 'experiments'.

"What did she do?" 223 asked.

Renfro had expected that question, "She stole a scalpel from Dr. Chalmer during one of her tests. Then when you came to her that night she attacked you and caused this scar."

223's brow furrowed. Something . . . Something about her story didn't make any sense to him. On the mission . . . Kira, er, 211 had never once gone after him. She'd protected him. She'd loved him. Why would she do that if she'd tried to kill him once? Why would she trust him so wholly if he'd violated her as Renfro made it sound?

The sound of a babies cries drew everyone attentions. Renfro entered then, pushing open the door as she strode toward Dr. Chalmer. 223 followed her in. For the strangest reason he felt ashamed. He wasn't even sure why.

The baby was beautiful. _A little girl just like Kira predicted._ He smiled.

Kira? Why did he suddenly think of her as Kira? The name had slipped so easily into his thought it startled him.

He frowned as his eyes flew to her. She was staring at him in disbelief. Her light blue eyes looking confused, betrayed. She stared at him, even as tears pooled in her eyes and fell anew on her cheeks. She lay back down defeatedly and started at the ceiling as teas continued to flow silently down her cheeks.

The loathing feeling 223 had felt in his gut intensified. He wasn't loathing her though . . . He was loathing himself.

"223." Renfro barked and he turned to look at her. "Come here."

He dutifully went over and stood before her.

"This is your child." She said motioning to the baby in her arms. The child was quiet, its dark eyes already lightening to a beautiful shade of green. The babies hair was the lightest color of blonde he'd ever seen, and the little bit she had was baby soft. "She has special hormones to help her grow up quickly." Renfro said with glee, "How long was it Chalmer?"

"Three years ma'am." he answered over by Kira where he was checking her vitals. Her eyes were closed now, her breathing shallow.

"Yes," Renfro smiled. "Three years and she'll be twenty. From there she'll stay until her life ends." Renfro grinned at the baby, "It's a work of magic, 223. This baby is perfect . . . She doesn't have any flaws. She's faster, stronger, smarter than anyone. X8-217 . . . Welcome to the world!"

"Renfro." Chalmer interrupted her little speech.

She looked annoyed, "What!" She barked.

"I need to have her transported to Med-Bay." Chalmer said, "She's fading fast."

Renfro rolled her eyes, "Let her go. We got what we wanted."

A red flag went up in 223's mind. _No! _A voice screamed somewhere in him. _No! Don't let her go! _"No!" 223 said suddenly. He looked shocked and grabbed his mouth.

Renfro looked startled as well. She turned to Chalmer who looked at the needle near him. It was becoming close to time for 223's next dose.

"What was that, soldier?" Renfro asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, ma'am." he said still startled at his outburst.

Kira's heart monitor suddenly flat lined. The long monotonous sound filled and empty room and echoed.

"She's fading Renfro!" Chalmer finally screamed in exasperation. "God dammit! Do something!"

Renfro shrugged and left the room. "Let her go." She said, then she paused at the door. "Through her out the garbage trap. Maybe the wolves will dispose of her so we don't have to." And she left.

223 stood riveted to the spot as the doctor clenched and unclenched his fist. Finally the monitor shut itself off, signaling the time was up to revive her.

Chalmer walked over to her and pulled the blanket she'd had on over her head. "I'm sorry, babe." he whispered softly. "I tried." And he left.

223 stood there, staring at limp form. A tear fell onto the floor and he jumped, reaching up to his face he pulled back his hand.

Tears . . . Why was he crying?

"I'm sorry Kira." He spoke his thought aloud, not even sure why he was sorry. Why couldn't he remember! Something was wrong. Something with this whole establishment was wrong . . . And he needed to find out what it was…

* * *

**A/N: Before everyone goes psycho and kills me . . . Let me apologize. Sorry. Lol.**

**Okay. Now, let me just tell you . . . This next chapter is FULL to the max with surprises (Maybe the one after that, I'm not sure). Lol. It getting good now. And, I'm sorry I only updated with one chapter, schools starting and I've been busy, lol .I'll update soon though, I promise!**


	30. Your Pushing Your Luck

**Chapter 30**

**"Your Pushing Your Luck"**

Chalmer sat at his desk as he stared at the paperwork for the death of a soldier. He filled in the designation, and the sex and age. Then he stopped for his hand shook so badly.

He sat back in his chair with sigh as he looked at the wall in front of him. His mind wandered back to his favorite memory in this whole god forsaken place.

_211 wandered into his office. It was after midnight and the three year old was scared. She looked up at him with her impossibly large eyes. "Dr. Chalmer?" she asked softly, afraid he might yell at her for being out of bed._

_He looked up, startled that he hadn't heard her enter, "211?" he questioned, "What are you doing up?"_

"_Is he okay?" She swallowed and added softly, "Sir."_

_He sat back, "Who, honey?" Though they had asked him not to, endearments came naturally to him, especially when he was addressing the young soldiers._

"_Sk---223." she said softly._

_His brow furrowed, "223? He wasn't sent here today."_

_She looked confused and then terrified, "Yes he was!" She proclaimed in her little voice, "He fell down during our mission . . . And got a cut on his leg."_

_Chalmer remembered Renfro saying 223 was getting . . .some 'tests' done. He shivered at the thought. "I remember now." he said smiling. He didn't have the heart to tell her that 223 was still in the tests. "I fixed his leg and sent him back to bed."_

"_But he's not there." she said worried. "Dr. Chalmer," she whispered, "He's my bestest friend in the whole wide world." She walked over beside him and looked up at him with unbelievably wide eyes. "Please. . ." she pleaded._

_He sighed, "211, sweetheart, he's in surgery." He said. She took his hand then. _

"_Is he okay?" she wanted to know._

"_Yes . . . Just he almost died, honey, and we had to rush him into surgery to save him." His fingers tightened on her own. _

_Her already large eyes widened, "I'm afraid to die." she admitted softly. _

_It was hard for him to accept that a three year old girl was talking to him like a woman well beyond her age. Trying to ease her fear he whispered, "I won't let you die sweetheart. I promise."_

_She smiled at that, her relief showing. Then she said, "Thank you." And she turned to leave. _

"_Your welcome." he said as the door closed._

Chalmer blinked back tears. "Dammit." he muttered under his breath and wiped at the traitor liquid rolling down his face. "Dammit, Renfro." he cursed again.

* * *

Kira's body rolled noisily down the shoot before landing in a pile of garbage. It lay there, motionless for several minutes.

Suddenly her chest jerked up as she heaved in her first breath of air in almost an hour. She couched and gagged, rolling her side and clutching her neck. Finally her diziness disappeared as she looked up at the dark night sky. She grinned, "Manticore, you're so gullible." she whispered, her voice raspy.

One of the coolest features of the X6's was that they could stay under water for almost an hour. A freak of nature so to speak. Kira had simply slowed her heart rate to the point the machine assumed she couldn't be alive anymore and than had quit breathing. Her oxygen supply was low now, and she'd have to take it easy for a few minutes, but besides that she'd be up and dandy in no time.

She grinned as she stood on the rumble, "Assholes." she muttered, looking back up at the building, "I don't know what they did to you Sky, but I'll save you." she looked around for the best place to enter, "Or kill you, depending on which ever mood hits me first."

* * *

"Oh . . .Maaaxie, Maaaxie, Maaxie!" The voice called out in sing song.

Max looked up from where she was chained to the wall. Someone stood silhouetted against the door. "Get lost asshole." she muttered.

"I couldn't do that. Not yet." The person replied.

She looked up, as the door closed and a dim light clicked on. "Alec?" she questioned seeing the figure. The malicious glint to his eyes told her otherwise. "Ben." she said.

"Bingo, Maxie." He crouched in front of her. "How are you?" his tone wasn't sincere in the least.

"What did they do to you Ben?" she whispered. "What did they do!"

"I'm cured Maxie." He grinned, "It's a miracle. I don't even have seizures anymore."

She stared at him, "Do you even remember me?" her voice cracked on the last syllable.

He stared, but answered a little bit to late, "Yes." he tried to sound indignant.

"What's my middle name?" she asked.

He stared, "We don't have middle names." he tried to reason.

"You and I did. We gave them to each other one night, a little bit before the escape." She said evenly, her eyes never leaving his face. His nostrils flared only slightly, and he hesitated with his response, but Max knew exactly what he was doing: making an excuse.

"I think you might need a few less painkillers." he admitted softly.

"I think you forgot . . . Everything. I don't think you even knew that your name was Ben. I think Manticore told you."

At this his anger flared. "You're a traitor, 452." He whispered, his loathing obvious in his voice.

Max still felt tears prickling her eyes, "I love you Ben, whether or not you remember me. You were my brother." she closed her eyes, "And you will be forever."

* * *

"WHAT'S WRONG NOW?" Renfro bellowed as she stormed into the Med Bay.

"Its 217." Chalmer said calmly, "She won't drink the milk substitute."

Renfro stared toward the clear plastic 'cradle'. "Why not?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." he said simply, "Maybe because she _knows _its not her mother!"

"It shouldn't make a difference." Renfro stated.

Chalmer raised his eyebrows at that, "An expert now, are we?" he asked. Renfro glared, but Chalmer ignored that and said instead, "A baby does think, ya know. She controls her actions. She _knows _her mother." He paused, "_And she knows that is not her mother_."

Renfro glared, "So, fix it! We don't have her parents anymore. 211 is gone now and 223's off the drug and should be awakening within the next few hours, we're thinking." She paused as if a thought occurred to her, "Would him being here make a difference?"

Chalmer shrugged, "I doubt it."

"Try it." Renfro said.

"He might not be willing to cooperate." Chalmer warned.

"He will once he realizes what he's done." Renfro smiled evilly, "That baby is the only tie he has left to her." She stopped at the door, "He'll do it."

* * *

His head throbbed painfully as he lay on the bunk of his bed. "Stupid, genetically enhanced, ass kicking, moron of an identical twin!" Alec cursed under his breath. He ran his hand along his bruised jaw. "Ass hole." he muttered.

"Psst!" The hissing sound came from below him. Alec sat up looking around.

He cocked an eyebrow as he saw three fingers rise up through the grate on his cell floor. "Max?" he whispered, unbelieving.

The grate shook and finally lifted with a soft thud. Slowly a figure arose from the hole, "Not exactly." She grinned.

"Kira?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Where's Max?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Why?"

"We're busting the hell out of this joint."

His brow furrowed noticing the lacking stomach, she'd had before. "Where's your baby?"

Kira's eyes saddened, but she jumped into the hole, "It's a long story." she whispered from below. "Now get your ass moving!"

Alec followed behind her, unquestioning.

* * *

"She's dead you know." Renfro crouched in front of the bloodied X5.

Max wearily lifted her eyes, her fight and spunk barely remaining with her. "Who?" she asked, but her tone was sardonic.

"211. Kira." Renfro stated, "She died after giving birth to her baby."

Max barely found the strength to grin, "You expect me to believe that?" she retorted.

Renfro sighed as she stood, "Believe what you want 452. You tend not to believe the right people anyway. Or at least you did with 223, and your peers."

Max flared up suddenly, yanking against the chains. "I don't know what the hell you did, you sick, twisted, bitch! But mark my words, Renfro. The second I break these chains its your ass I'm comin for!"

Renfro laughed as she walked away. "When you break from those chains," she called as she opened the door, "I'll welcome you."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. Interesting twist. I have to admit, I couldn't kill off Kira. I'm too much of a sap! Lol. As always read and review please ;)**


	31. If Only

**Chapter 31**

**"If Only"**

"Kira! Slow down!" Alec whispered as Kira jogged along the tunnel. She stopped and turned back.

"We have to get out of here. The second they notice you're gone, you know the first place they'll look?"

He was quiet as it registered. He also noticed the flush to her cheeks and the trouble she was having breathing, "Are you sure your okay?"

Kira stared at him a minute, "In one night, I've had my heart broken, I've been thrown down a garbage shoot, I hiked a mile down ranky pipes to save your ass, and I delivered a baby." She took a deep breath, "I'm tired, and I want to get out of here now. As soon as that happens I'll be peachy keen."

He raised his eyebrows, "Your heart broken?"

"I loved Sky." She said softly, "I still do. I don't know what the hell Manticore did, but I know its something. I noticed it the first time I saw him outside the building. They did something. He wouldn't betray us---he wouldn't betray _me_---just because he's a 'good soldier'."

"Well, I'm glad you still have confidence in him." Alec muttered sarcastically. "I'm still planning to kick his ass once I see him again."

Kira slapped him upside the head and turned to continue down the tunnel, "Let's go. I heard they're torturing Max."

At this Alec perked up, "WHAT!" He practically screamed, "I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em all!"

"Can't kill them, if we never get there!" Kira replied already down the tunnel. Alec bolted after her.

* * *

He awoke slowly, listening to everything in the darkened room. His memories flooded to him so quickly that the images and voices jumbled together.

Sky sat up, rubbing his forehead. He looked around the darkened room. _Kira. _His mind shifted suddenly. _Where is she? _Manticore promised they wouldn't hurt her if he helped them. God, there were so many images. So many noises. He pulled his knees up to his chest, reasted his arms on them, and then his head on his arms.

He remembered . . . So much. She was smiling, talking about something. She was crying. She was mad. She was . . . Pregnant! He opened his eyes at that one. Kira was pregnant? Yes. Yes, with his child!

Sky felt sick suddenly. Kira was pregnant . . . And he hadn't remembered! It didn't seem fathomable that he didn't remember something so monumental.

"Kira . . . Where are you?" He wondered aloud.

That's when the memory hit him. It was like being hit by a freight train. One second he was normal and the next he was doubled over on the floor, trying not to throw up as tears flooded over his eyes.

"Oh my god!" He sobbed, as the empty feeling in his gut spread to his heart. The monotone sound rang fresh in his mind and refused to leave him.

* * *

"Um . . . Kira." Alec said nervously, as she rigged the C4 all along the tunnel.

Kira looked over her shoulder at him, "What?" She asked impatiently.

"Um, are you aware that those are . . . _highly _explosive?"

She nodded, "That's my intention Alec. I'm sick of these goddamn people playing god. I want my life back. I want Sky back, but most of all I want my baby back."

He stared, "And blowing up the building is going to help . . . How?"

"It mainly a threat, Alec. I won't blow it up until we're all away safely."

"What about the other soldiers?" He asked impatiently.

"A good captain goes down with the ship." she said, "The same is for the crew."

Alec grabbed her hands then, "I'm all for taking down the boss, but lady, you can't kill tons of innocent people!"

"Innocent?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"What's to stop them from killing us? Its simply self defense."

"You keep telling yourself that." He muttered and pulled the C4 off the wall, "But don't put your words into action quiet yet."

Kira glared at him.

"Lets get Max." Alec said, "If she agrees with your idea, I won't stop you."

"Fine." Kira muttered and turned and started down the tunnel again. She stopped at an air vent, "She's this way."

* * *

"Why won't she quite crying!" Renfro moaned as she covered her ears. "She's perfect. She shouldn't cry."

Chalmer replied quietly, "She's still human Renfro. Babies cry. Its life."

Renfro glared, "Where the hell is Lydecker anyway?"

"He's at the Kaloy Facility until Monday. He left a week ago." Chalmer replied.

The babies cries suddenly became a high pitched screech to which Renfro glared at the infant. "I'm getting 223." She hollered.

Chalmer shrugged, still tending to the baby, "Have fun." He muttered.

Renfro stormed from the room into the hall, "Insolent doctor! I should have him fired!" She muttered. To be fired from Manticore only meant one thing . . . Death. And she wasn't quite ready to lose the good doctor yet.

* * *

Sky looked up as the locks clicked on the only door in the room. The steel bars separating him from the woman who entered were the only thing that saved her life. He was angry. So angry he would've fought a whole unit of X7's just to kill her.

She sat in the chair facing him, "How are you doing 223?" she asked.

Silence.

"I have some disturbing news for you." She said, getting straight to the point.

He just stared at her, wishing that expression _if looks could kill . . . _was actually true.

"I'm sure you remember the past few months with a certain . . . Shall we say 'clearness'?"

He said nothing still.

"Well, here's my problem." She started, "You and 211's daughter, 217, is refusing to eat. She won't sleep. She won't do anything. She's dying."

"Maybe if you hadn't killed her mother she would cooperate a little more." Sky muttered under his breath. Kira . . . Dead. The thought still hurt him to think. He knew it was a wound that would never heal. He'd never get her back.

Renfro was irritated that he said the same thing as Chalmer. She was the female here! She should've had a little bit more of an idea on how to deal with babies than these two. Especially 223. He'd never even been around a baby!

She sighed piqued at the ideas running through her head, "Listen. I'm bringing the baby hear. If your not going to try and feed it then fine. She'll die." And with that Renfro got up.

Sky would try. He'd try his heart out, just to save something---anything---that reminded him of Kira.

* * *

"Maxie!" The low voice called softly.

"Go. Away. Ben." She said annoyed at being bothered again. Stupid shark DNA had kept her up all night.

"Sorry." the voice was grinning.

She took a deep breath, but remained quiet.

"I would, Maxie . . . But I'm not Ben."

At this her head shot up. Sure enough, Alec was standing before her, dressed in Manticore Army Fatigues.

"Alec . . ." She felt crying. It was strangest reaction she'd ever had, but she felt like it none the less.

He grinned as he produced the keys to her shackles. "Funny thing Maxie . . .you see its amazing how dumb some guards are."

She felt her wrists get released and then came her ankles. She lunged herself into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Gee, Maxie. I didn't know you missed me so much." He joked.

She simply smiled, laughing through her tears, "Shut up Alec."

"Um, guys . . . We have to go. Manticore guards are coming." Kira whispered, her ear against the door.

"Go? How?"

Kira pointed up to the air vent. "When you jump you have to bend yourself into the vent, otherwise you're gonna smack your head." She looked pointedly at Alec, who had the dignity to blush.

Max laughed, but quickly enough they were disappearing into the vent. Just as the door opened the vent cover closed.

Renfro looked up in shock. "452?" She asked. She wasn't worried. The two X7's behind her wouldn't let her be attacked. "What the hell!" She finally screamed realizing she hadn't gotten loose and remained in the room. She was gone . . .

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm. Lol. I don't know what to say. Well, anyhow, for now thanks for the reviews and hopefully everyone will enjoy the updates! Sorry about the LOOOOONNNGGG wait! Lol. Please forgive me!**


	32. Talking To Much

**Chapter 32**

**"Talking To Much"**

Sky looked down at the baby in his arms. Renfro had left, after kicking a med bag into the cell. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the sleeping bundle. It was so small, and so beautiful. And hers.

Kira. God, he wondered how the hole in his heart would ever fill. Suddenly the baby gurgled and slowly opened her vibrant greens eyes. His eyes.

He smiled through his tears. "Hi, sweetie." he whispered and the baby stared at him for a long moment.

Carefully, cradling her head as if she might break Sky reached over and grabbed the bag. He produced the pre-made bottle and held it to her mouth. The baby turned her head, crying out once.

Sky took a deep breath, "Come on, Honey." he whispered, "Please . . ."

Again the baby turned her head, tears filling her small eyes.

The same tear filled eyes stared down at her, "I can't stand to lose you too," he whispered, tears filling his voice, "Please eat . . . Please . . ."

* * *

"It's sad." Renfro muttered looking at TV screen with the 223 on it.

Chalmer sighed, "You killed his partner, his best friend, his soul mate. What? Do you expect him to be happy?"

"They're soldiers. They don't have soul mates! And I expect him to act like a soldier!" She said exasperated.

"No!" Chalmer jumped up, "They're human! They feel! They express! They love! Sure they're genetically enhanced, but they're still human! They _do _have feelings!"

At his outburst Renfro looked startled.

* * *

Sky awoke softly to hear the smallest of suckling sounds. He looked down at the baby wrapped in his arms to see her magically nursing from the bottle.

He carefully sat up, holding the bottle in place and he started laughing, "I love you!" He whispered kissing the baby's forehead. "God, how I love you!"

Almost instinctively the little angels fingers grabbed his t-shirt and squeezed, only to loose her fingers several seconds later. He smiled down at her. "We'll have to name you." He whispered to her, happy to see the babies hand slow slightly. She was almost full and quickly falling asleep.

Sky thought about it. The obvious answer was to name her Kira after her mommy. But the name still hurt for Sky to think. He couldn't see naming his daughter that. No, it was still to painful a subject. Sky's mind continued to wander. What to call her? What on earth to call her?

* * *

"We're leaving, as soon as we find Sky." Kira told Max as all three of them stood in the tunnel.

"That assholes brainwashed." Max muttered. "The same as my siblings."

"What about your baby?" Alec asked. "Are you going to leave him?"

"Her." Kira corrected, "And no. I'm not." She was gasping in air as she bent over, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kira nodded, "I'm just having a few pains. After-labor ones I guess." she said softly.

Max's eyes softened, "We'll get her Kira. I promise."

Kira smiled.

Alec watched the exchange with wonder. He didn't understand women. They were confusing to him. "Alright ladies, let get a move on. Won't be long before Renfro has this tunnel swarming with drones."

They heard footsteps behind them and Max glared at him.

Alec stared down the tunnel before his eyes met Max's. "I know, I know." He said as she started to run down the tunnel, "Why did I open my big mouth!"

* * *

Renfro walked out of the room, the little baby in her arms. Sky's screams were heard behind her. He was threatening her, screaming that he was going to "kill her". It was old news to her. Boring.

Sky fell against the bars, his arms shaking with grief. His daughter. His Soul Mate. Both of them: lost. What was he supposed to do now? He was left without both. What ever the hell Manticore had done they wouldn't do again. He'd kill himself before letting them brain wash him again.

"Is this it!" The voice was a harsh whispered above him.

"No, your in the wrong area." A male voice rang in.

Sky cocked his head. He knew the voices! He knew them! One belonged to the short brown eyed female X5 . . . _What the hell was her name? Mary? No. To girly . . . Max . . .No, to boyish. _Then he grinned. Max! It was Max! Max! She was here!

And . . . Alec! He wouldn't forget Alec as long as he lived.

"He's right there you dumbass!" Max's sarcastic voice rang out.

"Maxie," Alec whined, "You're so mean. After all the trouble I went through to break you free . . ."

The grate fell from the ceiling as the agile X5 dropped to the floor in her catlike grace. "Hey, asshole, miss us?" she quipped.

His brow furrowed, "Ass hole?" he asked.

"It's a very fitting title." The male dropped down.

"Alec?" Sky whispered, "Alec! I remember you!"

Alec arched his eyebrow, "Alright sunshine, whatever you say. Lets just get the hell out of here."

Max rolled her eyes, "Yeah. As soon as we're clear I'm gonna kick your ass though." she warned.

"She will." Alec added as she jumped back into the ceiling.

"Where's Kira?" Sky said as he pulled himself into the tunnel.

"Handling a . . . problem." Max said pulling herself into the tunnel before dropping the grate into place.

* * *

Two of them came at her. She watched them, her eyes focusing in the dark. She was sincerely hoping she hadn't made a mistake in sending Max and Alec ahead of her. She could take two little brats, right?

The second she slammed into the wall she began to doubt that. Kira groaned pushing herself up, "That was evil you little rat-faced-genetically-enhanced ass!" She righted herself watching the two with guarded eyes. _God, my abs hurt. _The thought crossed her mind and she almost laughed. _I wonder why, Kira . . .hmm . . . _

The first of the two jumped at her, attempting to knock her down. Kira fell back slightly, but still managed to dodge the blow. She swung out with her fist, gloring as it slammed into the soldiers nose. She spun, her foot smashing into his ribs seconds before the little kid went down.

Kira turned, adrenaline pumping through her veins; pulsing, pushing her forward. She was practically blinded by the energy pumping through her body. It was like taking a deep breath of air after being underwater for too long.

The second soldier approached her, his porceline colored face appearing blue in the darknesss. This soldier was older than the first---better trained to be more specific. Kira took a deep breath as she jumped forward.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait with a short update. I'm trying to handel lots of stuff at the moment, including school. Lol. So, next time hopefully I'll get more to you. Thanks! And thanks to my reviewers.**


	33. The Escape

**Chapter 33**

**"The Escape"**

Kira slammed into the wall for the third or fourth time when Max finally reappeared. She jumped back up as Max jumped on the transgenic--literally.

The surprised soldier fell, and within seconds was out, after a formal introduction to Max's fist.

"We have to get out of here." Alec said helping Max up and then turning to Kira. Kira nodded, her eyes avoiding Sky's as he stood in the shadows.

"Where do we go?" Max finally asked, looking around, listening for more soldiers.

"I know the way." Sky said, and turned to head down the pipe.

"Wait!" Alec called, "What about your baby?"

Kira paused, and turned to look back at him, she shrugged, "We can't exactly get her out."

"We have to try." Sky said, looking at Kira, willing her eyes to meet his; silently begging her; pleading with her. Her head turned his direction but still she wouldn't look at him. Sky felt his stomach muscles clench.

"Let's go." Alec said peering down the end of the tunnel. More footsteps were heard in the distance.

* * *

"Chalmer! They're gone!" Renfro stormed into his office.

Chalmer looked up from his paperwork, "Who?"

"All three of them! 494, 452, and 223!" She seemed irritated that he didn't know.

He raised his eyebrows, "Where'd they go?"

She glared at him, "If I knew, I wouldn't be pissed off."

Then the recognition finally appeared on his face. He laughed, "I'd have your little X7 drones following you around if I were you."

Renfro continued glaring, "Better watch it Chalmer, or your job will be next."

He stood and walked in front of the desk, leaning on it and crossing his arms over his chest he simply replied, "You don't frighten me."

* * *

Kira was so close to him. It felt like years since he'd held her, when in reality it had only been hours. But he could barely remember anything. He just knew he needed to be near her, to feel her body warmth, to smell her distinct fragrance. He needed it almost more than he needed to breathe.

"She's down there." Max whispered, pointing through the grate.

They all looked and saw the baby cradle in the middle of the room. The child was sleeping softly, a pacifier in her mouth.

Kira moved, but Max grabbed her arm, "Let me get her, Kira. They still think you're dead. We should keep it that way."

After a brief hesitation Kira nodded, "Yeah."

Quietly Max removed the grate and dropped into the room. At that very moment the babies eyes opened. Max smiled down at the child, "Hey sweetie." She said softly. Max unhooked the sensor pads on her small chest and lifted her into her arms.

"452." A voice said behind her.

Gasping, Max turned to see Dr. Calmer standing in the doorway. She stared at him with wide eyes, watching his movements.

He walked over to a cupboard in the room and produced an army duffel bag, that was close to exploding. "Take this." He said and kicked the bag toward her. Then he walked over to another cupboard and produced a light pink blanket, "And this. It's cold outside."

Max was to startled to move. She stared at him as he tossed the blanket to her. She caught it mid air so easily it was like nothing more than an after thought. Then she picked up both, and stood staring at him.

"Go!" He whispered harshly, "Renfro will be here in probably less than ten minutes. She'll be pissed by then."

Max grinned as she wrapped the baby into the blanket. She nodded once toward Chalmer before disappearing back into the air vent.

"You picked the wrong asshole to mess with this time, Renfro." Chalmer muttered, in reference to himself, as he started for the security room.

* * *

Kira held her baby tightly against her chest as the child looked around. They were crouched out on the ground, all four of them, hiding through the cover of darkness. The X7's guarding the fence had yet to notice them, and hopefully they could avoid the little cueballs all together.

"It seems to easy." Alec muttered, watching the X7's.

"What does?" Sky asked.

"This escape." He'd never really escaped Manticore. When he'd gone rogue he'd already been out of the facility.

"We have help on the inside." Kira whispered.

"Dr. Chalmer." Max explained. "But why, I'm not sure."

"Because . . . He promised never to let me die." Kira was staring at the ground, her voice distant. A small ironic chuckled filled the air, "And as far as he knows I am."

Sky couldn't breath. He was staring at her, his blood pounding in his head.

"Look!" Max said, motioning to the guards. They were leaving their post, and entering the building.

"Let's go." Alec said, heading out first.

* * *

"Chalmer, why did you call the X7's back in?" Renfro asked, standing in front of him.

He looked up, "One of them had a seizure today. I'm doing routine tests to make sure the other seven in the unit don't have the same problem."

"One of them had a seizure!" She practically shouted.

_No. _"Yes." He said softly.

"Jesus, this place is going to hell in a hand basket." She muttered, throwing her hands up. "Well, get the other seven in med bay, I'll put some X5's on guard duty."

"Sounds good." _To bad they three of them are already gone. _He thought

Renfro practically growled at him for his casualness toward the situation.

* * *

Kira finally had the chance to hold her baby. Not just to carry her, but to actually hold her. She stood about ten feet from the others, cradling the child in her arms, while they discussed what to do next.

Sky glanced at Kira. He saw her back side, her bent head as she kissed her child---_their_ child.

"We're near Seattle." Max said, her voice slightly strained, "We can go there."

Alec reached over and took her hand, "We can go somewhere else too. Maybe head up to Salem."

The small touch meant so much to her, she found the courage to smile, "No. Kira needs to rest. She's had a busy day." She turned to glance at the young mother, "I can handle Seattle."

_I wish I believed you ,Maxie. _He thought silently. But on the surface he smiled. He had to be strong for her. "Of course you can." He said, "I'm sure you could handle the hound of hell if that meant you'd get to see my pretty face once again."

"More like if I'd get to kick your ass again." She said, smiling.

"Alright, to Seattle we go." And they stood from their crouching positions.

Max walked next to Alec, and Kira and Sky walked in silence a few dozen feet behind them. Sky wanted to say something, anything to make her smile, but her attentions were focused on their child.

He sighed softly and looked up at the huge, looming pines around them. A warmth engulfed his hand and he looked down to see Kira's small warm hand entwined with his own. She was looking at him, her blue eyes shining, "Isn't she beautiful?" she asked, softly.

He smiled, fighting tears of his own, "Just like her mommy."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! A quicker update! Lol. Thank god, for the longest time I was having writers block, but now . . . Well, now I get to have some more anti-manticore fun. Yeah. Lol. Um, lets see, for the next chapter, you'll get to hear Kira's babies name, and you'll get to meet the pre-to-being-drugged Sky. Lol. I wonder what's in store for our reluctant lovers . . . .lol, the next few chapters are definitely doosey's. **

**A/N2: Thanks to my reviewers, I look forward to hearing from you again!**


	34. Hot in Here

**Chapter 34**

"**Hot In Here"**

Max took a deep breath as she walked into the empty apartment. Alec trailed her, ignoring the rambling land-lord and instead keeping his eyes on the woman before him. She was strained. She was stressed. And worst of all she looked sad. And he knew why. This city. Everything had been so hard for her to leave and now it was all being dangled in front of her face like treat on a string.

"This is truly our best apartment. It has a master bedroom, a studio room, two bathrooms and this lovely entry room. There is also a kitchen . . ."

Max tuned him out as he rambled on about the pent-house suit she and Alec had . . . "rented". Never mind they'd robbed two museums to afford the place.

She turned to the landlord and threw on her best smile, "This is perfect."

He seemed pleased, "So, shall I write up the papers?"

"Yes." Alec said, his eyes still focused on Max. "Right away."

* * *

Kira stared into her own little apartment. She hadn't wanted something big and extravagant, like Alec and Max had. Instead she settled for something small, quiet, and cozy. The baby stirred slightly in her arms and she glanced down at the blonde head. Already she felt as if her daughter was growing . . . and it scared the life out of her.

Sky stood behind her. She felt him. Felt his eyes on her, but she didn't turn. She didn't know what she'd find when she looked at him, and frankly, she didn't want to. She loved him. She had and always will, but they needed to get their lives back in order before anything could happen. So much had happened that Sky had had no control over and those events really affected Kira. She needed so time to reassess everything, while raising her—their—daughter.

"I, um, I'm gonna go to bed." Kira said softly, even though it was broad daylight, and she turned and entered one of the bed rooms. Closing the door she looked around the pre-furnished room and sighed. What was she supposed to do with the baby sleeping soundly at her breast? Could the baby sleep with her? Did she need a . . . cradle or something? Was cradle even the right word?

She felt so overwhelmed. So exhausted, her vision blacked for a moment before she stumbled to the bed and sat down. How could she raise a child? She had no experience. She didn't know what she was doing. She was confused, and hurt, and angry, and worst of all . . . exhausted.

She sat there, staring at the door for long moments, her brain utterly and completely void of thought. As if reading her thoughts the door opened and Sky stood there.

"Kira?" he whispered, his body language showing how cautious he was being. "Max called. She, um, said the baby needs a cradle and there's one in the master bedroom."

Kira stared at his stomach for long time, her eyes not lifting, her brain slowly digesting the information. "How am I supposed to do this?" she finally whispered. "I can't raise a child." Her terrified green eyes rose to meet his own. "I can't." she said shaking her head.

Sky sighed, pausing and leaning against the door jamb, "I can try to help Kira…"

She shook her head, turning to look at the wall, "Nobody can help me."

Pushing off the doorjamb he cautiously approached her, "I _will _help you. I promise I will."

Kira turned to look at him and sadly shook her head, "I wish you could."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna go and check on Kira." Max asked, throwing her, now light brown, hair over her shoulder.

Alec looked up from the couch, "Okay," he paused, "wan company?"

Max grinned, "I think I can handle the rough and tough streets on night Seattle on my own."

He shrugged, "It's a dangerous place out there."

Both stopped realizing the seriousness of his words. It was dangerous. Unbelievably dangerous now that they had re-escaped Manticore.

Max paused at the door, pulling on her sleek leather jacket. She turned to him and hesitated, "Ya know? Company doesn't sound that bad after all."

Alec nodded, and grabbed his jacket before following her. He was actually afraid to tease her, fearing that if he did she might leave without him. And for a reason totally out of his reach . . . he didn't want that.

"Come on slowpoke." She called as she started down the stairs.

"Slowpoke?" he hollered back, silently wondering why she wasn't taking the elevator. He knew it worked. At least according to the price of the rent, it had damn well better work. "Max—"

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent." She grinned before disappearing out the door.

* * *

"They've escaped ma'am. All four of them plus X8-217."

Renfro took a deep calming breath and turned to the young soldier. "And have you contacted Lydecker?"

"He turned off his cell phone, ma'am." The soldier was regretful to admit.

Renfro's face started turning red, "Get a hold of him, NOW!" she slammed her first on the desk.

Then, as soon as the soldier had left, she hit the intercom button on her desk. "CHALMER!"

"What?" his soft voice replied.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" she hollered.

"Coming." He said replied and clicked off the intercom. Within a few minutes he was standing in front of her. "What now?" he asked.

She turned her laptop toward him, "What about this girl?"

Chalmer leaned forward, adjusting his glasses on his face. "An heiress?" he asked.

Renfro nodded, "Right here in little ole' Seattle."

Chalmer scanned the rest of the girl's information, "She's seventeen . . . hmm," he rubbed his chin, "Yes, yes, I think she'll work."

"Good. I'll dispatch my team tonight."

"What about the escapees?" he asked.

She paused, "I'll get them later. Why not let them enjoy their freedom a little bit first?"

Chalmer turned and left with a grim look on his face. _Please be careful, 211._

* * *

Kira sat up, awakening in a cold sweat, with a startled gasp. She looked around the dark room, staring for something out of the ordinary. Then she heard it, the baby was crying. Slightly disoriented she stumbled from bed only to fall flat on her face as the sheets wrapped around her ankles.

Muttering several curses she pulled her legs free and kicked the blankets away from her. Jerkily, pulling herself up from the floor she walked to the door and opened it too see the kitchen lit and Sky cradling the baby.

"What's going on?" And just like that the baby stopped crying.

Sky turned to face her, "Oh, um, I was hoping she wouldn't wake you up."

Kira started toward him, "Is she okay?"

He nodded, "I think so."

She was so close she could feel his body warmth. Ignoring it she reached out and lightly touched their child's head. The baby opened her vibrantly green eyes and blinked at them. Then, with a small yawn she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Kira finally looked at Sky. And he looked at her. And they stared at each other. For a long time.

* * *

Max took another deep breath, which could've counted as a sigh. Alec glanced at her as they walked along the darkened streets.

Finally, after her third sigh/deep breath, he stopped, "Okay. What is it?"

She turned to look at him, her gaze started, "What?"

"Why do you keep sighing!" he wanted to know.

She shrugged, "It's called breathing, Alec. Most of us do it on a regular basis." Then she started walking along again, "Got its fricken' hot out here!"

He looked up at the moon and saw his breath vapor, "Are you okay? Its like sub-zero."

Max took off her gloves and scarf, "I think its baking! God, my throat itches and everything."

Alec froze then, thinking about it, "Max . . .how long has it been since you've had your med's?"

She paused, "Hmm. . . too long, I guess." Looking at him through smokey eyes. "What do you think Alec?" he voice dropped to a sexy whisper, "Has it been too long . . .?"

He gulped.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I am SO sorry about the long wait. I unfortunately got totally swamped with school and therefore have not had time to write at all! But anyway, hopefully the next update will come sooner, because I know I hate waiting. Thanks o all my reviewers. I'm not sure if I can personally thank you or not (anyone have an update on that?). But anyway, here's a general thank you. THANK YOU! Lol. **


	35. When it Rains

**Chapter 35**

"**When The Rain Falls"**

"Assholes," the young girl muttered, striding toward her parked BMW. She glanced over her shoulder once before unlocking the door and entering the car. They were morons. The whole lot of them.

Scientists, geneticists, technicians, some of the most brilliant people in the world, and they had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Hell, she was barely seventeen and she knew more about the human genetic code than them. It seemed to slip her mind that she was brilliant, with an IQ of almost 175, and a photographic memory. No, that managed to slip her extra brilliant cranium.

"They don't know what the hell their talking about!" she raged as she slammed the car into gear and pulled out. "I mean, god! Genetically enhanced life forms!" she was raging at the inside of her car apparently, because nobody was there to listen. "What type of BS is this?" Shaking her head she geared the car down into fourth and sped up.

"Dumb asses." She muttered, "Transgenics? Hah!"

And ironically it started to rain.

* * *

Kira sighed, sinking deeper into her covers. It was raining out, lightning flashed and illuminated the room for only a brief moment, and then it was back into darkness.

In the next room over she heard Sky pacing. She smiled realizing he was probably subconsciously doing so. Kira needed to talk to someone, but she was afraid of Sky. Not physically, just . . . he was confused, and angry at himself, and she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

As much pain as she was in, his was worse. She knew it was. He didn't know what had happened over the last few months. He had memories, but it was like watching a movie to him. A horrible, vivid, movie.

Finally, against her better judgment she stood and walked quietly toward her door. The thunder roared in warning as she reached for and opened her door. Ignoring the unusual sign she walked quietly down the hall and opened his door. He paused in the darkness staring at her.

"Kira?" he asked.

"I, uh," she suddenly felt very foolish, "I thought I heard the baby."

He glanced at the cradle and shook his head, "No, she's asleep."

Kira paused, "I think we should name her." She said softly.

At this he said nothing, instead merely stared at her. "What?" he finally asked.

Kira shrugged entering his room and approaching the cradle. She'd crossed an invisible barrier, and suddenly both felt the tension in the room. It was thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

"I really like the name Anna." She paused, "But I don't think it suits her."

Sky had to agree, although it was silently. He was more or less paying attention to the mommy rather than the child. She was more beautiful than any time he could remember. His vision flashed.

_He looked at the young woman called Abby as she spoke to him, "Are you two a couple?"_

_He nodded, "In a matter of speaking." He looked at her, "Why?"_

"_Well . . . Kira's showing signs of being pregnant." She said, "Two and a half months pregnant."_

"_WHAT!" Alec jumped up. _

_Abby nodded, "Strangely though . . . Her pregnancy appears to be developing at an abnormal rate."_

_Sky couldn't breath. He just stared at her. Kira was pregnant? That wasn't part of his mission . . . something was wrong._

"_Pregnant?"_

His brow furrowed as he stared at her, looking down at the baby with kind eyes. She carefully reached out and stroked the infants soft head. Sky stepped back as his brain flashed again.

"_Who was it!" she prodded. _What had they been arguing about? Something to do with the breeding program, his brain supplied instinctively.

_He sat up, "God, I feel like I've cheated."_

_She sat up right behind him, "You did you ass!"_

"_Like I had any choice in the matter." he said softly._

"_How many times did you sleep with her!" Kira demanded._

"_Two." He answered honestly, "and then she was transferred because I couldn't get her pregnant."_

"_Get off me." she pushed him away._

"_Oh please, Kira. I didn't have any choice." he watched her fling back the covers and stand up._

"_You could've . . ." she screamed but stopped short as she drew a blank._

"_Could've what?" he asked cocking his eyebrow._

"_LIED!" she shrieked and started to storm off._

_Sky jumped up and grabbed her though, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah? And what they have done once they found out?"_

"_Put you into Psy-Ops. Which you deserve!" she shrieked, "Now let me go!"_

"_Nope." he said picking her right off the ground._

"_I'll hurt you as soon as you put me down." she warned._

"_All the more reason to hold you." He struggled with her, as she wiggled to get free. "Quit moving!" He gasped, "I don't want to drop you."_

_She glared at him, "Then put me down."_

"_As soon as you say you forgive me."_

"_I forgive you." she said although it was clear she didn't._

"_And you have to mean it." Sky said picking up on it._

_She seethed, sitting in his arms. With a huff she said, "Fine." she crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, put me down."_

_He grinned, "Were you not pregnant, I might drop you, but since you are, I'll be nice."_

_The second he set her down she punched him. He stepped back, holding his chest, "That hurt." he whined._

"_Good, you jack ass." she said, going to slap him again._

_Expecting it he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into a kiss. "I love you Kira." he whispered, before bending his head and kissing her again._

Sky blinked. "I love you Kira." He repeated, not realizing he'd said it aloud.

She froze, turning to look at him, "What?"

He blinked again, "I love you." He repeated, "I know I do. I remember."

She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. He was being sincere. He really meant it. He did love her. She carefully set the mobile above the cradle to on and then turned to face him. "I know you do Sky," she whispered, "And I know you're having a difficult time trying to remember—"

He could tell by her tone where this was going, "Please don't Kira." He begged softly.

She took a deep breath, "I have to Sky." She swallowed, "I know everything is different between us now, I can sense it like you can, but—"

"Please, just think about it—"

"I still love you, like I always have." She finished, ignoring him.

"Please, Kira, don't say tha—Wait!" He did a double take, "What?"

She smiled sadly, "I still love you Sky, regardless of what's happened."

He felt faint. Which was so girly he almost laughed, "Really?" He was dreaming. He must've been dreaming.

"Really." She whispered, walking over and kissing him, "I want to rebuild our relationship. We have a new life now. We have our baby, and new friends, no Manticore, and best of all . . . we're free now."

Sky had never heard better words.

* * *

Max groaned, rubbing against Alec. He knew this was wrong. He knew it! But, dammit, at the moment he really didn't care. Her body, her senses, were all too much for him. They needed each other. Even fully clothed, making out in an alley, he'd never met a more attractive female. Not to mention he already loved her. Dammit.

Max moaned, rubbing her body against his as she deepened the kiss.

_Do it Alec! Just do it! _And God, he wanted to. His fingers tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss, pinning her against the wall. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

_No. Alec, no its wrong! _The angel on his shoulder screamed.

_Oh! But it feels so good. _The dark side reasoned.

_She'll hate you. _And that did it. Despite his hormones, despite his raging body, his pumping blood, he pulled away from her mouth.

"Max." _Please god, let me get through to her._ "Max!" He whispered harshly as she kissed along his neck.

She visibly restrained herself to look at him, "What?" she whispered, her voice unbelievably sexy.

"You're in heat." _Dumbass. Idiot. _The dark side chided. "You don't want this."

"Oh, but I do." She kissed him forcing his mouth open.

Regretfully he broke the kiss again, "You think you do, Maxie, but you don't."

She took several deep breaths, finally crouching on the floor of the alley and putting her hands over her head.

Alec looked up as lightning flashed and it started to rain. "Maxie, we've gotta get outta the rain!" he said.

"Knock me out." She said, looking up at him, through the sudden downpour.

"WHAT!" He screamed as the rain picked up even more.

"KNOCK ME OUT!" she said, standing, "NOW!"

"What? No!"

"NOW ALEC!" she jumped on him, knocking them both to the ground, "PLEASE!" she begged her nails digging into his shoulders through the leather jacket.

"Sorry Maxie." He whispered, seconds before punching her.

She fell limp beside him.

* * *

"Ashe . . ." Sky whispered.

Kira turned to him. _Did he . . . remember . . .? _"What?"

Sky was sitting at the table, staring into his coffee, "Let's name her Ashe?"

Kira tried to be cool, "Ashe? What would you pick that name?" _Please . . . Please, remember . . . _

He thought about it a moment and finally shrugged, "I don't know. I just like it."

Kira sighed, trying not to be disappointed, "Okay. We'll call her Ashe."

But Sky hadn't missed the obvious frustration on her face. _What? _He wondered, _Is there something wrong with that name? _"We can call her something else . . ."

"No," Kira smiled, "No, I like Ashe."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, sitting next to him, "Yeah."

* * *

"Bianca, dear, you're all wet." Her mother said, her obvious disdain showing on her face.

"Yeah, mom," The blonde girl through her jacket over the back of the chair, "That's what generally happens when you are outside in the rain." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"That's an Italian leather jacket, Bianca." Her mother said irritably.

"Now, if only I had invested in an umbrella." She smiled sweetly. "Damn it, huh?"

Her mother merely glared at her, "Good night Bianca."

Her tone was falsely sweet, "'Night Mom." And she skipped—literally skipped—away. "Bitch." She muttered as soon as she was on her way up the stairs. Her mother was two-faced and looked down on people who weren't in the fortune five hundred. She'd always cared more about what clothes were in style than her own daughter.

Bianca entered the elevator to go to her room on the third story. She punched the button and stood back, her initial anger over her mother fading as she thought back to the conference. What had those crackpots been thinking? Genetically enhanced humans? Were they even close to that?

Bianca sincerely doubted so. After all, the rats she'd helped mutate at her internship all ended up with extra legs and eyeballs. Except Blinky. Blinky had turned out correctly. Except he exploded two months into the project.

Bianca stepped off her elevator as the doors to opened. She entered her room. "I don't think its possible, Salem." She said petting the small kitten as she ran up to her mewing. "No, I doesn't seem possible." She picked up the fluffy little kitten and fell back on her bed, cradling the small creature, "But then again, Salem, I'm a scientist . . . anything should be possible."

The kitten mewed, purring and running against her. Smiling she looked down, "I wouldn't put stupid fish DNA in humans though." She rubbed the kittens ears, "I'd putcat."

* * *

Max awoke with a groan. Her body was on fire. She could barely breath. Nothing seemed to make sense. She couldn't form coherent thoughts, she could barely sit up. Pulsing. Her blood was pulsing, rushing through her veins like molten lead.

She stood, realizing she was wearing only her panties and a white cami. She could smell him. Smell his masculine scent.

It had haunted her the last few days, smelling so perfect, so delicious. Quietly plodding through the apartment she listening, her instincts pumped to maximum as she tried to locate him. She heard the water, could smell soap, practically taste the water vapor.

Silently Max walked to the bathroom, opening the door. The room was misty, filled with steam and warmth. She knew he was in there, before her eyes even slid to the cloudy glass. Grinning in a feline manner she closed the door and turned the lock. Peeling off her socks she walked to the door and pulled it open.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Hopefully tons of . . . foreshadowing. The next chapter may have a different rating, I'm not sure. It depends on how all my readers feel. So, please let me know in your reviews if it would bother you. Thanks. **

**Finally, I can thank everyone properly! I'm not sure how far back to thank, so I'm putting CH 34 immediate, and the other reviewers I'd just like to say thank you!**

**Angel of Darkness231: Thank you. I'm glad you like it!**

**Meri24: Lol. Hopefully you won't be disappointed!**

**Calistra: Thanks for letting me know. Hopefully this story is about to get a lot more interesting!**

**Angel of Darkness78: Thanks. I'm glad I can write something halfway decent! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**Angel Korgaeri: Lol, thanks. I love all the possibilities that open! Lol, I'm a sap!**

**Alana84: Lol. Hmm . . .I wonder what they'll do . . . lol. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last!**


	36. Morals

**Chapter 36**

"**Morals"**

Alec flinched when the cold air hit him. He pulled his head from under the steaming shower spray, his eyes widening as he saw her. "MAX!" he said, stepping away from her roving eyes. "Max . . . no!" he tried to close the door.

Her fingers tightened as she stared at him, "Yes." She whispered, her deep brown eyes locking with his own.

_Come on you idiot._ His brain screamed.

Max stepped into the shower, oblivious to her current state of dress. "Kiss me Alec." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "Kiss me . . ."

* * *

Kira jumped when the babies cries sounded again for the third time that night. She got up from her seat next to Sky on the couch and walked quietly into his room. She carefully picked up the young baby and kissed her forehead. "Shh. Its okay Ashe." She whispered, rocking her back and forth. "Its okay."

She glanced around. Ashe was probably hungry. Then a thought struck Kira . . . how was she supposed to feed her. She paled as she remembered Max mentioning something to her about it. She looked down at the baby, taking a deep breath she whispered, "You'd better be worth it." Although she knew she didn't mean it.

* * *

_Ashe . . . Sky jumped down from his bunk, jogging out into the hallway. Kira and Ashe . . . were somewhere. He wanted to find them, he knew it. _

_He turned, jogging down the hall toward the rec room. _

"_Is Ashe here?" he asked, Jacob—one of his best friends._

_Jacob looked up, "Nope. She and Kira left to go outside a while go."_

_At this a chill ran down his back. They left? Where? What were they doing outside? In the rain?_

"_Thanks." He said as he turned and sprinted in the other direction. _

* * *

Renfro glared, "What do you mean?"

"Well, um," the soldier shifted uneasily, "We sort of lost her."

"She's seventeen . . . driving a BMW . . . car." She said slowly.

"She's a lead foot ma'am." He said.

Renfro looked incredulously at the X7, "And you didn't speed up to catch her!"

The soldier shifted again, "No ma'am. The speed limit is 55."

Renfro just stared.

"You can go, soldier." Chalmer said from beside her. The soldier abruptly left, and Chalmer turned to Renfro. "Maybe taking away their free will wasn't the best after all."

Renfro turned to him, glaring. "That's not funny."

He shrugged, "I was just saying."

She took a deep breath, "We need to get that girl . . . and X8-217 back."

He nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Did you contact Lydecker yet?"

She seemed to remember she hadn't because she grabbed her phone, muttering under her breath.

* * *

Max groaned, rubbing against him, her eyes shifting shut. She pulled him closer, covering his mouth against her own. He pulled back, his eyes wide, "No, Maxie . . ." he whispered, turning to the shower water to cold.

She smiled wickedly, "Oh yes Alec . . . yes." She pushed him against the wall, running her hands along his broad, wet chest.

"Maxie!" he ground out as his eyes darkened with desire. She kissed along his neck, up to his ear lobe and nipped it.

"Hmm?" she asked sweetly, her nails lightly scraping the back of his head.

"Maxie, it isn't right . . ."But it was too late for poor Alec. His eyes darkened, his body hardened, his eyes began to roam to her white body.

"I know you want to . . ." she whispered, pulling his head down and kissing him.

And just like that Alec snapped. He grabbed her, pulling her roughly against him. Deepening the kiss he stepped from the shower. Max wrapped her legs around, her body subconscious rubbing against him.

He groaned as he reached for the door with his free hand.

Within second they were on the bed, Max pinned beneath Alec's welcome weight. She groaned as his hands rubbed long her sides, within seconds her shirt was gone. Alec kissed along her neck; trailing feather light kisses on her collarbone.

Max groaned as he kissed her breast. She arched against him, heating rushing, surging through her veins. She saw sparks as this unbearable pulsing sensation rippled through her body, increasing, growing with each kiss.

Max groaned, pulling him backup to kiss her. "Please . . ." she whispered, kissing him feverently. Subconsciously he ripped her panties right off. Max groaned as Alec's mouth crashed on hers. Their teeth scraped each other, their tongue tangled and teased.

Alec entered her watched as her eyes darkened even more. He groaned, kissing her already swollen lips. "Oh, Maxie." He whispered, as they began to move.

She groaned, pulling him into another kiss, seconds before their pace increased. Max whimpered as the heat built and built. Her vision blacked out and finally she climaxed, falling back to the bed. Alec followed seconds later, kissing her softly as he collapsed on her.

"I love you Maxie." He finally whispered, to exhausted to even pick up his head from her breast.

Max kissed his sweat soaked brow, letting her head fall back onto the fluffy pillows.

* * *

Kira gently laid the baby back in her bed, kissing her forehead. As strange as it seemed she was beginning to like the accident more and more every second. Maybe she wasn't as much of an accident as Kira originally thought. She'd resented her at first, but now?

She smiled at the sleeping child. Now she was beginning to love her.

"Who was Ashe?" a startled voice came from behind her.

She turned to look at him, "Hmm?"

"Who was Ashe?" he asked, looking thoroughly stressed out.

Kira hesitated, "Our child." She said softly.

"No, not her." He said motioning toward the baby, "You know that name! I know you do!"

"Don't scream." She chided softly. "Come with me." She started past him, closing the door softly. The two of them disappeared into the living room.

"What do you remember?" Kira asked as she carefully walked to the sofa and sat down. _Please . . . please, don't remember . . ._She shivered involuntarily.

"Not much." He admitted, running his hands through his hair. "You and she were friends." He spoke hesitantly, and glanced at her to make sure this was correct.

She nodded, "Go on."

"And you were outside together . . ." he watched Kira pale slightly. "And that's it."

Kira sighed, "Well, we were friends." She said softly, "Ashe and myself. You and she . . .well, you had a history."

At this Sky interjected, "What kind of history?"

Kira looked away, "You two were . . . together, for about a year."

He froze, "Like . . . romantically?"

She nodded, "Yeah. When we were . . . maybe fifteen."

He sat back, "But I loved you! I always have! I remember!" He stood suddenly and started pacing.

"Shh!" Kira reprimanded, glancing toward the baby's door and listening. Nothing, Ashe was still asleep. Then making sure she spoke softly, she said, "You did love me . . . but I was in Psy-Ops and . . . well, I guess you were with her until I got out."

Sky felt like an asshole.

"When I got out of Psy-Op's you came back to me and Ashe said she held no hard feelings. Then we were outside that day . . . and she tried to kill me."

Sky froze from his pacing. "And you let me name our daughter after her!"

Kira shrugged, "She was my best friend . . . she went crazy from the drug they were giving her."

"Who?"

"Renfro." Kira whispered, seeing his fists clench.

"She tried to kill you."

"And you stopped her." Kira said.

He took a deep shaky breath, "I stopped her?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah."

He had a sickening feeling in his stomach, "How?"

Kira didn't answer right away. Instead she watched him with her glittery tear filled eyes.

"How Kira?" his voice was soft.

"You killed her." She whispered, finally.

"I'm a murderer." He whispered, "Aren't I?"

Kira shook her head, "No. We're soldiers. We kill."

And that's when it finally hit him. That's what they were designed for. Death. The perfect weapons.

"We're soldiers." He repeated, "We kill . . ."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! A sooner update! Thank god! Lol, hopefully everyone likes this chapter! Oh, BTW, I updated my website. It's my homepage on my profile. Um, you can see some of the characters, such as Abby, Bianca, and Ashe (the baby) in her adult form. Anyhoo, stop by if you have some spare time! Thanks!**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers:**

**Calistra- Good presumption. Renfro does want Bianca, but she isn't about to come so easily. Lol. Thanks for reviewing, hopefully you like this new chapter!**

**Angel Kougaeri- Lol. Gee thanks! Glad you like it so far!**

**Salcyra- Thanks. I hope I keep you guess (cuz predictable stories are like awful). Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Meri24- Thanks for you opinion. With heat it is kind of unavoidable isn't it? Lol, the Ashe story line has quite a bit more to it, so hopefully I'll keep you like "hmm . . ." lol. Thanks for reviewing!**


	37. Eyes Only

**Chapter 37**

"**Eyes Only"**

Bianca opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the windows. She stretched, disturbing an ornery Salem. Smiling down at the kitten she laughed, "Good morning to you too Salem." She said.

In response the kitten stood, stretched, and turned so her backside faced Bianca. She flicked her tail irritably back and forth.

Laughing she got out of bed and heard the familiar beeping on her computer. She knew she'd received an e-mail back. Jogging to her pink laptop she clicked her e-mail program and smiled as she saw the suddenly familiar addresser name: **renfrogov .man .com.**

She clicked the e-mail button and her eyes covered the text within seconds.

_Dear Mrs. Bianca,_

_We are pleased to hear from you, and are interested to hear more on your human transgenic theory. My employer has allowed me to offer you an internship if you wish to do so. I would like to heard back from you as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Renfro_

Bianca scowled. She was interest in an internship and she didn't want to tell them more about her "_theory". _

"They don't believe me Salem." She told the now pleased kitten. "Figures you'd be happy." She muttered as Salem began purring.

"I'll just have to tell her, that her program doesn't interest me." She said and clicked the compose button. "What the hell can she do right?"

* * *

"_Ashe! NO!" He ran toward her as she pinned Kira against the tree. Kira's face was reddening, her lips blue. _

"_She hurt you Sky," she whispered, her fingers tightening, "I should just break her neck."_

_He reached her, pulling her off the tree. Kira fell to the ground, coughing as she clutched her throat. Ashe fell to the ground, looking at Sky with huge eyes. _

"_Why did you stop me!" she demanded._

"_She hasn't done anything, Ashe." He whispered._

_She glared, "She hurt you! She hurt me!"_

_Sky's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"_

_From behind her, he saw one of them. They were crouched, watching, waiting to attack. "Ashe! Ashe look out!" he said, ignoring her screaming._

"_You're an asshole!" she was screamed as the creature moved closer to her, blending in the shadows. _

"_Ashe!" Kira's strangled voice rang out._

_Ashe glared at her, "YOU!" she hollered, leaping as the creature did. They impacted in the air, throwing Ashe off her course._

"_Ashe!" Sky and Kira both screamed. _

_Kira started forward, but Sky grabbed her arm, "No!" he whispered, pulling her up against him. Ashe's screamed rang out in the air._

Sky sat up, his breathing ragged. "Oh my god." He ground out, running his hands through his sweat dampened hair. He was shivering even though the morning sun was already starting to heat his blankets.

"Kira." He said suddenly, jumping from his bed and jogging quietly down the hall toward her room. He opened the door to see her sleeping, with baby Ashe laying next to her. Already the child seemed to be growing.

Taking a deep breath and closed the door and walked over to turn on the heat in the apartment. It was chilly—sun or no sun.

Finally satisfied that Kira and the baby wouldn't freeze to death he walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. It was just then that the phone rang. Relfexivly Sky answered it—if you keep it from waking up Kira if nothing else.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You don't know who I am, but listen to me." A creepy male voice said into the phone.

Sky froze, his body tensing.

"I know what you are. I know who you are." The guy started, "And I have some information for you."

Sky was now glancing out the windows, drawing all the shades closed. "What?" he asked, closing the kitchen curtains after glancing out.

"There is a woman. She needs your help. Even if she doesn't know it yet."

Sky's brow furrowed.

"Manticore is after her." He continued. "They're relentless, you know." The man shifted something on his side of the phone, "They plan to start a new program, turning already existing humans into these soldiers."

"That's not what they do. They modify genes, not humans." Sky cut in.

"Have you ever heard of the Reds? With their implants?"

"Yes." He answered.

"I think that's what Manticore is trying to do. They've figured out a way to do so without burning out the nervous system."

Sky was still listening as Kira came out of the bedroom. He was so distracted he didn't even notice her. "That's impossible." He said.

"That's what I thought." The guy said, "But listen. They're first experiment is on a woman called Bianca Meadows." He said, "You have to get to her before they do."

"You're crazy." Sky muttered, still glancing out the window.

"No. After their failed attempts with the X7's they had two plans. One was another series of X-soldiers, but the government wasn't pleased at how long it took the soldiers to grow to adulthood."

_Ashe. _Sky's brain reeled. _Ashe is part of this. _

"So, now what?" he asked.

"Get her. Take her to this location." And he rattled off some random address that Sky stored in his memory.

"And after that?"

"After that you leave. You need to get out of Seattle. Go north. Head for Canada."

_Already done that one. _He thought. "Who are you?"

"I'm with a project." He said, "Several members are."

"What project?" he asked, turning and seeing Kira staring at him, clearly having overheard the majority of his conversation.

"Eyes Only."

* * *

Max awoke the next morning, and grinned. She felt wonderful. Finally vibrant and alive. She rolled over, placing her hand on Alec's warm solid chest. What had happened? She didn't remember one hundred percent. She'd been too consumed by the heat. But she didn't regret what they'd done . . . at least not at the moment.

His breathing was quiet as he slept beside her. His warm chest rising and falling with every breath. Max watched fascinated, her fingers gently massaging every place with in reach. She scooted closer, spreading her fingers wide and finally leaning over to kiss his chest.

He moaned, "Maxie . . ." he groaned wrapping his arm around her, "In the morning . . ." he kissed her sleepily, "I'm great in the morning . . . we'll do it in the morning."

She smiled, her eyes shining, she kissed his temple softly before laying her head back onto his chest. His arm tightened but he quickly fell back into his child like slumber.

Max closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth of the moment. She had never felt this before. Not with anyone. She was pretty sure she loved him. He just didn't know it yet. For that matter, neither did she—not one hundred percent anyway. More like . . . 98 or so. Her finger rhythmically pawed his chest subconsciously. His skin was just so smooth and warm . . .

Max's eyes opened wearily when the annoying ringing of a phone met her ears. Cussing she reached over and picked up the phone. Instantly missing Alec's warm body next to hers.

"What!" She didn't care who it was. She wasn't a morning person. She wanted to go back to sleep . . . with Alec.

The other line was silent, until finally a soft male voice said, "Max." The voice sounded relived, "Its you . . ."

Max froze, sitting up, a different type of chill running through her body, "Who is this?" she asked, but she already knew.

"It's Logan." he said, sounding hurt at her not knowing.

_Logan . . . _She was staring at some nonexistent spot on the wall, barely breathing. "Logan . . .?"

"I want to see you Max—"

She hung up the phone, slamming it back into the cradle.

And just like Alec was sitting up beside her, holding her in his strong arms. He didn't know her relationship with the man entirely, but he knew the two of them had a history. Alec had come onto the scene as Max was just leaving Seattle. He'd chased her to Houston, gone rogue, and then followed her to Miami, and so on and so fourth.

"Its him, Alec," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Trying to hide the sudden tremors in her voice.

It was uncharacteristically fragile of Max to do so, but Alec relished in it. Did this mean something new? Was she allowing him to protect her finally?

"I know Maxie," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another quick Update! Thank Heavens! Hopefully you like it. Lol. More Drama to come. I think I might change the subject to Drama/Romance instead of what it is. Hmm. Prolly will! Lol. Anyhoo, as always read and review please!**

**Thanks to:**

**Calistra: You may be right .Right onw she's sort of post-heat-love-sick-pup, but you never know. Lol. By the time this story is over Kira and Sky are gonna seem like real people (they have so much history). Lol. Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Angel of Darkness231: Lol. Thanks! Hopefully you like this chapter too! **

**Salcyra: You actually partially inspired this chapter, and gave me an awesome idea for whats to come! Thank you sooo much!**

**Alana84: I'm glad the name Ashe is growing on you. I almost picked Abby, but I remembered Abby was already in this story, so instead I made it Ashe and gave the name a terrible history. Lol. Aren't I nice? I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Lakergirl08: Well, she's in the post-heat stage right now . . . but you never know ;) Lol, thanks for reviewing.**

**Lex2u: Lol. Hopefully you like it. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad Max and Alec finally hooked up (can you imagine I almost didn't write it too! Lol.) Glad I did! Thanks for reviewing! **


	38. The Buddy System

**Chapter 39**

"**The Buddy System"**

Max glared at Sky.

"I didn't have anything to do with this." He held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I just got the call."

"You answered the phone." She muttered.

"I thought it might've been you or Alec calling."

"So now what?" Kira asked before the two of them went postal on each other.

"We have to go and get her." Sky said, glancing at Kira who was cradling a sleepy Ashe.

"No." Max said flatly.

"Why not?" Kira asked, "If we don't she'll become one of us . . . only worse, because she knows what its like to be normal. We don't. We've always been like this, but Bianca, or whatever her name is, hasn't."

"I won't do another favor for him." Max said.

"Who?" Kira said, her eyes showing her confusion.

"Logan." Alec came in, unzipping his jacket, and hanging it up in the closet in the hall. He entered the room. "He's still up to his whole save-the-world-from-mass-destruction, bit."

"What's wrong that?" Kira asked, still confused.

"When trying to stop the bad guys . . . it helps to have the perfect weapon on your side." Max muttered, her eyes finally meeting Alec's, "Two perfect weapons sent him over the edge." She was talking to Kira and Sky, but her eyes never moved from Alec's. "Four would make him insane." She now shifted her gaze to baby Ashe, "Five if you count Ashe."

Kira was quiet, "Its not about him." She finally whispered, breaking the stillness in the room, "It about this girl. She doesn't deserve Manticore . . . no matter who informed us of her . . . nobody deserves that fate."

And so it was decided. They would rescue Bianca. No matter how much Max was against it.

* * *

Kira sat on the couch, listening to the rain pounding outside. What was she thinking about? She couldn't even remember. Ashe had been feeding, but now she was pretty sure she was asleep. And still she didn't move her.

For the strangest reason the baby's small body, so warm against her own, gave her hope. It was like seeing the light after being in the dark for so long. And she embraced it.

She reached over and carefully pulled the blanket around her and Ashe. She kissed the babies forehead and let her eyes slip shut. Ashe awoke, at least partially, and began to feed again. Kira smiled down at the baby and sighed. She leaned back, her body completely relaxing. Her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it . . . she'd gone to sleep.

* * *

Sky inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Hearing the shifted of the gear and turned the knob and opened the door. "Kira?" he called, before shedding his coat and turning to see her sleeping on the couch. He froze, realizing what was happening, or rather . . . had been happening. Kira and Ashe were asleep now, so obviously it wasn't happening anymore.

He felt an uncomfortable heat rising in his cheeks. Turning away he took a deep breath and silently yelled at himself. It's not like he's never seen a boob before. God!

Turning back around, his hesitated only slightly before approaching her. Crouching beside the couch, he gently shook her shoulder, keeping his eyes trained on her face.

Thinking about it his blush deepened. _Sky, you idiot. Get over it. _

"Kira . . .?" he asked.

Kira snapped awake, glancing at the baby before turning to him, "Sky?" she asked.

He nodded, "We need to take Ashe to Max's." Where supposedly Max had set up a babysitter of some sort.

Kira nodded, "Okay." She looked down at the sleeping child, "She's getting so big." She whispered. They'd escaped Manticore only about two weeks ago and now . . . Now Ash appeared to be almost three months old. Time was really catching up with her.

Kira sat up, gently pulling Ashe away from her and wrapping the baby back in her blanket. She handed her to a tomato-red Sky and then fixed her shirt. Looking up at him she smiled, "What? Embarrassed, are we?"

"No." he said indignantly.

Kira just smiled and stood. "What do we take over there?"

"How long are we going to be gone?" he wondered.

At that Kira stopped. It had never occurred to her before. Her life . . . her life now had importance. She had a little girl who was relying on her to live. What if she didn't come back? What if she died? What would Ashe do then?

Reading her thoughts Sky whispered, "It won't happen Kira."

She turned to him, "I hope not."

"I know. It won't." He said.

Kira smiled sadly as she disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

Max stood at the window, staring out at the familiar city lights. In the distance she saw the space needle, and she longed to go sit on it. Unfortunately she had to go and rescue this girl from Manticore.

"Maxie? You alright?" Alec said from her door.

Max didn't turn around. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"Max?" Hearing the right name struck a cord in her. She felt traitorous tears rising in her throat. _No, Max. No! Be strong. _She told herself.

She cleared her throat, her gaze still fixed upon the landscape, "I'm fine."

Alec entered her room, "Then why are you crying?"

Max turned to him, "I'm not." But she felt the itchy tears running down her cheeks right then. She swore and wiped her cheeks, "I don't know why." She fixed her answer.

"Is about him?" Alec asked, wanting so badly to take her into his arms, but resisting for the look in her eyes.

Max turned back to the window, "I wish I knew." She admitted, "I don't think it is though."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed, taking a few extra deep breaths just because. She turned to him, "Its us."

* * *

The two up front in the SUV were strangely quiet. Neither was talking, or joking, . . . or even screaming at each other. Max sat in the passenger side staring out the window. Alec was driving, an unfocused look on his face.

"There's a bomb on road." Kira said, suddenly.

Neither X5 moved and Sky merely glanced at her.

"They're not with us normal folk." He muttered.

"That's what I thought." She muttered. "Hey, Max?"

There was no response.

"Max?" Kira tried louder.

Max didn't even blink.

"Lydecker called." Kira said.

Max finally snapped out of her zombie mode and turned to Kira, "What?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "I'm joking."

"That's not funny." She muttered, turning back to stare out the window.

"How are we supposed to get her with no weapons?" Kira asked.

"We're soldiers. We sneak in and grab her."

"Yeah, but, well, if Manticore is really after her . . . won't they have somebody already there?"

Nobody answered.

* * *

The young women assigned to baby-sit baby Ashe was sitting on the couch when she heard the muffled cries. Standing up she strode into the bedroom and checked on the baby.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked, looking down at her.

Ashe opened her interestingly green eyes and smiled up at her.

"See, there's a good baby . . ." she petted her cheek. "Maybe we want some formula? Huh?"

Ashe made a disgusted face.

"Guess not." She laughed.

Little Ashe reached up her hands and clapped them.

The girl's brow furrowed, "And you mom says you're barely three weeks . . ." She shook her head, "No. That can't be right. I must've misheard her."

Ashe giggled, her foot rising to her mouth.

* * *

Kira pulled her hair into a high pony tail, and then sighed, "What equipment did you get?" she asked Alec, who made the announcement in the car.

He shrugged, "Guns, intercoms, you know, the usual"

"Good, that'll help." Sky said, strapping on his boots.

Max was staring at the fence, her eyes roaming up and down it.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

Max pulled her mask from her pocket, "Going in?"

"Without equipment?" Kira's question went unheard by Max, who'd already scaled the wall and disappeared over the side.

"She doesn't like guns." Alec explained. "Won't use them unless she has too."

"Let's get going." Sky said, opening the back of the SUV and pulling out several hand rifles and one semi-automatic.

Kira nodded and, after grabbing her own choice of weapons, jogged up the wall and jumped right over it. _God, I hope Ashe's okay._

Max paused just behind a bush, staring at the house, watching the few movements she saw.

"Max." Alec whispered, crouching beside her, "We need to talk."

Max turned to him, only her brown eyes visible, "Not now."

"No. Now." He said.

"Alec!" she sighed, "Lets just get this girl free and then we'll talk."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She said, suddenly feeling as if all the weight was lifted from her shoulders. She grinned suddenly, "I'm glad your here Alec."

He seemed startled, or at least, his eyes did, "Why?"

"Murphy's laws." She muttered.

"Murphy's laws—?"

"Yeah." She glanced through the bush, "Number Six: _the buddy system is essential to my survivial; it gives the enemy someone else to shoot at._" And with that she pushed him out from behind the bush. Alec stared at her, as she grinned. "Have fun." She mouthed as he heard it.

He turned to see the two black dogs streaking across the lawn. "Oooooh shit!" he jumped up and took off running. Before he knew it there were probably six, maybe seven Doberman's chasing him across the lawn.

"Good idea." Kira said into the head set, "Bait."

Max shrugged, "I figured they'd like him. He's such a dog anyway."

"Let's go ladies."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! An update. And, as always, trouble in paradise. Soon more drama to come, lol, because I think Drama is catchy. Anyhoo, as always read and review pretty please! Lol.**

**Thanks to:**

**Calistra-Thank you, first of all, for being a faithful reviewer! Lol. Anyhoo, I'm so please I thought to put that in. I was torn between a freak-out scene and the one I chose. I'm glad you like the one I picked.**

**KarenNaomi- Lol, She might be. I'm not sure yet! Lol, thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelofDarkness231- Lol. Thanks. I'm glad you like it. **

**Chance32- Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like it! Lol. I hope to hear from you in the future.**

**Alana84- Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate your comments, they really inspire me to keep going, so thank you so much. I hope to get more reviews from you in the future and I hope you continue to like the story! Lol! Thanks!**


	39. My Brothers No More

**Chapter 39**

"**My Brothers No More"**

Max glanced at Kira as the jumped effortlessly up the wall to the second story balcony.

_I'll stay here and keep a look out._ Sky said, using hand signals since he was crouched beneath a window with a maid just inside.

Max nodded and, after glancing around, jumped up, grabbed the bottom of the balcony and swung herself up, landing quietly next to Kira. Kira grinned, but said nothing.

Together the two of them cracked open the balcony door and entered. Max glanced around the darkened room and wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Snob. _The word sprang to mind.

Kira had the same impression, but she was too focused on attaining the girl to focus on something as inconsequential as the girls décor. She glanced toward the bed and stared. It looked like there was a figure in it but . . .

The light clicked on and both Kira and Max jumped. "I thought you'd come after her." A chilly voice seeped out. 'Especially after I let it leak to Eyes only."

Max stared, "Kira!" she screamed, "Kira! It's a trap! Run!"

Kira turned and smacked full force into the 6'2" Alec look-a-like. She screamed.

* * *

Bianca strode up to her car, muttering under her breath. "This is crazy." She said, "Make me come all the way out here just to stand in the dark." She sat in her car and closed the door, toke a deep breath. Sticking her key in the ignition she turned it over and the car purred to life. The headlights flicked on, and just as Bianca put on her seat belt a figure appeared at her window.

She screamed, and jumped upon seeing the face where they'd only been darkness before. It was a girl, Chinese looking, with dark black hair. Bianca righted herself and lowered her window an inch, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, indignantly, "Do you enjoy going around and scaring the crap out of people!"

The girls piercing eyes continued to stare.

"Um . . ." Bianca racked her brain. She spoke something in Chinese (the perk to being a genius? You spoke many languages because you've had tutors since you were like two, yippee!).

The girl continued to stare, "Okay." Bianca said, "Um, good bye." And she started to roll up her window. Without blinking, the Chinese girls fingers shot out and went between the window as it closed. Bianca stared, feeling the hair rising on her neck, "That's gonna break your fingers!" she warned.

The girl didn't move. Instead she started to pull the window down. Bianca screamed. A thud landed as another freaky guy landed on her hood, before effortlessly jumping in front of her car. She screamed, "Oh my god!" The Chinese girl had the window open about two inches now, and she shot her hand through.

Bianca didn't hesitate. She shifted the car down and shot into the darkness, smacking the guy who's landed in front of her. She looked over to see the Chinese girls still hanging on the side of her car.

"No!" Bianca dodged her hand, pressing the 'window-up' button until the girls wrist cracked and snapped. Bianca screamed, "What the hell are you?" she turned to see the oncoming head lights and let out another scream.

* * *

Sky heard the screams and jumped up, turning to see Alec stop in his tracks. He leapt and the dogs ran right under him, crashing into the brick wall. Just like that all six were unconscious, piled in heap.

"Hah!" Alec said. "Cats rule, dog's drool!"

Sky rolled his eyes as he jumped, up and grabbed an outcropping just beside the window. Hanging there he peered in the window. He signaled down to Alec how many there were, and their bar codes.

Alec grinned, tossing Sky a weapon. Sky caught it and swung onto the balcony. Seconds later he and Alec kicked open the doors, "Evening Ladies." Alec said smiling at his twin.

The three non-rogue soldiers seemed surprised by the two of them. Max was standing in the middle, Kira right next to Alec's twin.

"Why don't we just call it a day and come back tomorrow?" Alec asked, "It isn't going to well for any of us, is it?"

With lightning quick movements the CO grabbed Max and held his knife to her throat, pinning her arms behind her. "Put your guns down." He said.

"Zack!" Max whispered, "Zack, please, stop." She swallowed, feeling the cold blade pushing harder against her neck.

Kira dodged Ben's grip, going to stand beside Sky.

"Let her go." Alec said, beyond joking.

The room was tense. The two male soldiers and the girl all stood, watching, waiting. Max felt tears springing to her eyes and fought them back. Kira was already planning their escape root, while Sky kept his eyes focused on Alec's twin. Alec on the other hand was watching Zack with growing hatred.

"Don't shoot him!" Max said suddenly, moving more in front of him.

"He's not your brother anymore." Alec said, keeping his scope trained on Zack. One move of that knife and he was a dead man.

"Please," Max said, her eyes went to the side, like she was trying to look at her former sibling, "Zack. Zack let me go. Don't you remember me? Max?"

"He's gone Max! Move!" Alec said, his finger tightening compulsively on the trigger.

"No!" she said, and suddenly the female soldier leapt at them. Kira intercepted her and the two rolled off toward the bathroom.

Sky saw her go out of the corner of his eye. "Kira!" he said, but his eyes stayed trained on the soldier, "Make on move and I'll shot your nuts off." He warned.

"Let me go Zack." Max whispered.

He pressed the blade closer.

"Zack!" Max croaked, feeling the first pinch of pain.

"Move Max!" Alec said stepping forward, his scope trained on Zack.

"Please Zack!"

"Max!"

"Alec, no!"

A gunshot fired as the lights clicked out. Ben and the girl soldier disappeared out the door, dragging Zack. The sprinkler went off at the same time as the alarm.

Max grabbed Alec's hand as the two of them ran to the balcony and jumped down effortless. Kira followed and lastly Sky did, after closing the windows.

* * *

Bianca swerved, her front end ricocheting off the truck and sending her spinning. The Chinese girl was gone, knocked off apparently in the crash. The man that hit her was driving a black SUV. He hopped out, running to her car, "Bianca?" he asked.

She didn't know him. She didn't recognize him or anything. "Who . . ." her brain fogged.

"Just come with me! Quick!" andhe held out his hand. Bianca stood, fighting off her nausea.

"M-my car . . ."

"We'll get it tomorrow." He said, pulling her to his SUV.

"I-I think I'm bleeding . . ." she felt the warm liquid on her forehead as he lifted her into the back. She heard tires squealing and gears grinding and that was it. Then she surrounded with blackness.

* * *

"Why'd you shoot him?" Kira asked as they started back toward their homes.

"I didn't." Alec admitted. Kira and Alec glanced at Sky.

"I didn't shoot him. I was watching your twin." He said.

"I shot him." Max's small voice came from nowhere.

Kira's brow furrowed, "But I thought you didn't want to shoot him."

"I didn't want to." She whispered, her gaze fixed out the window. "But I had to." She glanced at Alec, "He wasn't my brother anymore."

Alec looked grimed, but said nothing.

"At least you only shot his leg." Kira said, smiling.

"At least." Max muttered.

* * *

Kira thanked the babysitter who suddenly looked very nervous and paid her. She wrapped baby Kira in her blanket after putting on her onesie. She pulled her small knitted hat on her head and then smiled at her, "Ready to go home baby?" she asked.

"Am I ever." Sky said from behind her.

Kira grinned turning to him, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Bummer."

She smiled, grabbing baby Ashe's bag she handed Ashe to Sky. He took the child naturally, as if over the last few weeks he'd become so comfortable with her that she didn't frighten him anymore.

"Max?" Kira called, walking through the lush apartment. Max appeared from the other bedroom.

"Hmm?" She asked, letting her hair down from the clip.

"We're gonna go home. Ashe's really tired."

"Okay." Max smiled at the baby, "Night sweetie," she whispered, letting Ashe hold her finger as she slept.

"This baby gets more pet names than me." Sky whined, suddenly feeling cheerful.

"She's a cutie. That's why."

"And I'm not?"

"No." Kira and Max said in unison. Then grinned at each other. Baby Ashe opened her eyes and gurgled, her eyes vibrant.

"Think she's agreeing with us?" Max asked, finally stepping away from the baby.

"Yes. She's smart, she knows." Kira grinned. She hugged Max and then adjusted her bag, "See ya."

"Bye." Max waved as they left. Then she sighed and turned, running into his concerned hazel gaze.

"Are you really okay Maxie?" he asked, his voice serious.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm just . . .really tired."

He sighed and nodded, "Well talk later than."

She smiled softly, silently thanking him. "First thing in the morning . . .I promise okay?"

He finally smiled, although it was first, "Okay." He watched her walk into her room, "Sweet dreams Maxie."

"Same to you." She whispered, just like he had, but both heard it perfectly clearly in the silence of the apartment.

Max closed her door, stripped down and climbed beneath the sheets . . . only to fall into a fitful nightmare.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm, kind of boring . . . but everything will fall into place soon. I would've written Max and Alec's little chat, but I'm not sure what'll come out of it . . . and it's really late and I'm tired. Lol. So, hopefully I'll have that up in the next few days. Thanks for all your support. Lol. Please read and review, Thanks!**

**Thanks to: **

**Calistra- Lol. At least she's not, like, killing him anymore . . . well, considering he can outrun the dogs. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Salcyra- Lol. Thank you soooo much! I'm still trying to figure out what she's gonna do, too. Lol. Isn't that sad? I don't even know! Lol, I guess we'll both find out in the next chapter, huh? Thanks for reviewing BTW. **

**SpiritKez- Lol. Thank you. I think they should just face up to it too. My gosh, talk about denying the obvious ;p Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nina430- I wish I knew! Lol. I sort of think of things as they come to me! Oh well, we'll find out soon, huh? Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Lakergirl08- Lol. I hope Max finally admits her feelings (what ever the hell she thinks they are anyhoo), and Logan? Well, yes, Logan plays a more important role now—imagine, I wasn't even gonna put him in. Lol, oops. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Meri24- Thank you! I'm not really funny, so I guess my comic genius parts are like . . . subconscious or something. Lol. Thanks though!**

**Alana84- Lol, thank you! I hope they work everything out (I'm not even sure, and I'm writing it, lol). The goofballs, they should just admit it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Angelofdarkness231- Thank you!**


	40. Project Jovi

**Chapter 40**

"**Project Jovi"**

Kira sat the laptop, her fingers clicking furiously as she hacked into the database.

"Kira? What are you doing? Its one am." Sky appeared, carrying a steaming mug of coffee.

She didn't answer at first, instead she blinked and stared, "I hacked into Manticore database." She said softly, "Its amazing."

"What is?" he asked, pulling up a chair to sit beside her. He offered her the other cup of coffee he'd brought.

"Look at this." She pointed, "It's the differences they made in Ashe's genetic code." She'd hacked into Dr. Chalmer's computer especially. "Dr. Chalmer has dozens of pages on what Ashe can do that we can't."

Sky glanced at the screen, his interest peaked, "Can she do that much more?"

"Is unbelievable." Kira answered him indirectly. "She's amazing."

"I already knew that." He read a few of the lines. "Is Ashe the only X8?"

Kira nodded, "So far. Right now they've shifted their attention to . . . something called 'Project Jovi'."

"Project Jovi?" Sky asked, "Does it give any specifics?"

Kira shook her head, "Only that it involves Bianca . . . the girl we tried to rescue—" Both looked up as baby Ashe's screams rang out into the air.

"I'll get her." Sky said and left the room. Kira turned back to the computer, re-opening Ashe's file. She continued to scan the information. The thing that really interested her was Ashe's growth rate. She was progressing amazingly fast, already she was crawling and she was barely three weeks old. Then Kira saw the note:

'_X8-217 has a special growth hormone embedded in her genetic sequence. The goal of this hormone is to have her grow to maturity within three years of her life. She will remain at this age (I presume about twenty) until her mind shuts down. Her body should remain fit, if my calculations are correct, and she will finally die because the neurons in her brain will quit sending signals. If everything goes as planned, then X8-217, could very possibly be the perfect soldier. She will be prime for fighting within three years after her birth.' _

Kira covered her mouth as the realization struck her. Her baby. Her child . . . wouldn't really be a child. She wouldn't experience anything like a normal child. Kira was hoping to raise Ashe as a normal child, so she wouldn't have nightmares like both Kira and Sky do. But . . . but now she knew she couldn't. Ashe was born to be the perfect soldier. It was in her blood.

"She's been crying a lot lately." Sky whispered, reappearing with a barely asleep Ashe.

"Read this." Kira said, taking the child from him.

Sky sat and read the small note. He turned to her, "That's why she's growing so fast?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah." She felt so many emotions.

"So, according to this . . . she'll age six months of growth for every real month, right?" he asked.

Kira nodded, "Yeah." She kissed her head before walking over and sitting back in her chair. "She'll be up and walking by next month."

Sky sighed, "It never ends." He muttered, running his hand over his face and up through his hair.

"No." Kira shook her head, meeting Sky's eyes through the darkness. "And worst of all?"

He turned to look at her, "What?"

"Keep reading. It's the next red note you'll see."

Sky turned to the small laptop, scrolling down until the blood red next jumped out at him, _'I believe I have done it. I have managed to alter the very way the mind develops. I think, if I have everything correct, that 217 should be born with the knowledge we have to teach the previous generations. She will be born knowing how to survive, how to attack, and defend. She will know the basics of all the weaponry; she'll know hand-to-hand combat. Renfro will be pleased because . . . I think . . . we have finally made the perfect soldier.'_

Sky swore, closing the laptop and ending their connection. He looked over at Kira to see her large blue eyes staring at him. She looked frightened, venerable . . .

Sky's mind flashed.

"_Kira! What are you doing?" He glanced at her, shaking on the ground. She wasn't having a seizure, her shakes weren't spontaneous enough. _

"_I-I can't get up." She whispered, tears rolling down her face as she pulled her knees under her in the fetal positon._

"_Soldier!" The instructor barked, "Soldier get up. Now!"_

"_Kira! Kira get up!" Sky whispered, low enough so the instructor couldn't hear him._

"_I-I can't . . ." she sobbed._

_The instructors whistle shrieked and Sky stepped back, knowing the exercise was done. He looked down at her as the instructor effortlessly drug her up. Her back looked funny. Curved at a weird angle. The instructor looked at him, "Dammit 211." He barked, "You keep landing wrong." _

_Sky closed his eyes. She'd broken her back . . . again. _

"_Two weeks in the med bay, and then one in the pit . . . for you." He growled, dragging her off. Her eyes flashed back at him as he watched her go. She really did look sorry. _

_Sky had been restless; so after her two weeks in med bay he snuck down to visit her in the pit. She was alone, curled into a small ball in the center of the giant hole. Sliding down the edge he walked over to her. "Kira?" he whispered, glancing behind him._

_She gasped, looking up, "Sky?" she whispered, and before he knew it she was in his arms again. And it felt perfect. _

Sky blinked, and was surprised to see that Kira was in fact in his arms. Baby Ashe was between tucked securely between them. And just like that he knew what to say, "Its gonna be okay Kira." He whispered, lowering his head to kiss her as she looked up at him, "I promise."

* * *

Max turned, moaning softly as the scene enveloped her unconscious mind. Zack . . . Ben . . .Alec . . . all of them. All of them were hurting because of her. She rolled, her blankets wrapping tighter around her legs.

"_I love you Maxie . . ." All three voices rang out in unison as she turned and looked at the never ending void of blackness. _

"_No!" she screamed, "No! Don't love me!" I'm cursed, she thought, I hurt everyone around me. _

"_I'm better Maxie . . .I'm healed." Ben appeared, his neck twisted at the weird angle of when she'd broken it. _

"_Me too, Maxie . . . You made me stronger." Zack appeared from the blackness, his face half gone. Max screamed, falling to her knees as her legs gave out. _

"_No!" she screamed. "No! Please no!"_

"_And what about me Maxie? Don't you realize how much better I am because of you?" Alec's voice rang out behind her. Max didn't want to turn. She didn't want to see what he looked like. She couldn't bare it. A paralyzing fear kept her from moving. His hand touched her shoulder, and she glanced at it. His fingers had blood on them._

"No!" Max snapped awake, struggling to breath.

"Maxie!" Alec was right next to her, sitting of the edge of the bed. "Maxie, what's wrong!"

Max covered her face as painful sobs racked her body.

Without hesitation Alec pulled her into his arms. "Shh." He whispered, "Shh. It'll be okay."

"T-they were dead. . ." she sobbed, only to have her voice fade out after that.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ben, and Zack . . ." she looked at him, her eyes wide, "and you."

Alec cupped her face and smiled softly at her, wiping her tears wit his thumbs, "Its only a nightmare Maxie." He whispered, "It'll be fine. I'm fine."

She tried her best to smile and failed miserably, "Thanks Alec."

Without giving her time to protest he leaned in kiss her, "You're welcome." Then he kissed her again, "Good night Maxie."

She was to stunned to speak as he stood and started to walk out the door. He paused at the door, "Oh? And Maxie?"

She looked at him.

"No more scary dreams." He said, like her were talking to a young child. "Only butterflies and bunny rabbits from now on."

Max couldn't help it. She laughed. "Good night Alec." She called as he disappeared back through the apartment. And, once his door was closed, she realized how much her lips wanted his kisses again. She lay back down. It wasn't heat this time. This time . . . there had been a charge. An undeniable one.

* * *

"She's coming too." One of his worker announced. Logan rolled his computer chair over to his couch, to see that Bianca had, in fact, started to wake up.

"Good morning." He said, it was morning after all, being 12:30 am.

She groaned, her head moving to her forehead. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, my name is Logan." He said. "Who I am . . . that's unimportant."

She stared at him, but made no comment because her brain was still rather . . . foggy.

"Do you know of a project called Manticore?" he asked.

She looked at him through half closed eyes, "I'm kind of busy at the moment . . . can I ignore you some other time?"

Logan paused, "Busy? Doing what?"

"Deciding what kind of pervert you are." She answered, closing her eyes against the sudden throbbing behind them, "I'm a black belt just so you know."

Logan was quiet. "Alright." He said evenly, "You can just talk at another time."

"Good idea." She said giving him a thumbs up, then she shifted her fingers and flipped him the birdie.

* * *

Max sat up, only to bite her lip and lay back down. She tossed to one side, debating. It was be so easy and she wanted to. Really badly. She needed to come to terms with her own feelings before she did anything though. She lay there, staring at the window, but not really seeing anything.

That nightmare had scared her, but I also put things into perspective. She loved Zack—as a brother, the same for Ben. Logan should've been there, but he more she thought about it the more she realized that . . . well, she didn't love him. She really never had. It had been lust, in a manner.

Shaking her head, realizing her thoughts were off track she tried to get them back on. Love. She had loved both Ben and Zack. But . . . Alec. To be in her dream she must love him. She knew she did, even though she hesitated at the thought. Could she love him? Truly, unconditionally love him?

She didn't care. She decided. Nothing as important as that was made in a single night. It took time. At least, for her it did.

Not bothering to throw on a robe she quietly opened her door and padded across the dark apartment. Alec's door was closed, and much to her dismay . . .locked.

She stepped back, _That asshole! _She thought as she stared at the locked door. Why had he locked his door? Had he wanted to keep her out. Well, dammit! She intended to give him a piece of her mind. She walked over to the table, grabbed a nail file from it, and walked back over to his door.

After jimmying the lock open she turned the knob and entered. He was sound asleep, cuddling up to the body pillow beside him.

_Lucky Pillow . . . No! Bad me! _She thought. Clicking on the light she started right in, "Alec! You asshole! Get up!"

He snapped awake, surprising her because normally she would've gotten as much response as if she were yelling at a rock.

"What?" he asked, sounding alarm.

"YOU LOCKED ME OUT?" Okay, technically it was a question . . . but Max's tone clearly communicated her furious state.

Alec seemed confused, "What?"

_God, he looks so sexy . . . _She shook her head. Okay, so he did, like, look totally hot with no shirt, and only plaid pajama pants on. Plus the fact that his sandy brown hair was mused from sleep and his eyes were only half open.

"You locked me out." She said indignant now. "Why? Did you think I'd kill you in your sleep?"

He sat up farther now, so he was only a few feet from her, "Maxie . . ."

"Save your breath," she screamed, "You'll need it to blow up your date—"

He pounced on her, kissing her.

"Get off me!" she screamed, slapping him as they both fell to the floor.

He laughed, "Oh, god, I love you." He kept laughing.

"What? You love me but you lock me out of your room!" she was quickly losing her anger, and that made her even more angry. An oxymoron cycle.

"I didn't lock you out of my room." He said, resting on his elbows, with one on each side of her head. "I locked the door because of me."

Max stared, cursing herself for enjoying his weight on her. "What?"

He wouldn't quit smiling—_damn him! _"You were so hott today . . . I didn't want to do anything that you wouldn't want."

"So . . . you locked yourself in your room . . . with the lock on the inside."

He shrugged, "I'd forget about it, get frustrated, break the door down, and wake you." He said, "Then when I finally made it to your room. I figured you'd kick me ass and sent me back to bed."

She grinned, "At least your honest."

He shrugged, "It happens."

She sighed, "Now, can you get off me?"

"Nope." He said, grinning again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because . . . I just can't." he said, still smiling, "Not right now. Not ever."

She looked annoyed.

"Okay, not until we have our little chat anyway."

Max rolled her eyes.

"I love you." He repeated, finally being serious, "I don't know why, or how it happened. . . but I do."

Max stared at him. For a long time.

"Say something." He finally urged, still holding her face.

Max continued to stare, "I don't know if I love you." She finally whispered.

Alec paused for a moment, "Of course you know." He said.

She looked confused.

"Otherwise, why were trying to get into my room."

Max opened her mouth, but was unable to answer the question. She hadn't wanted sex. No, she had actually come intending to just lay with him, with his warm body next to hers.

"That's what I thought." He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her.

Max didn't respond at first, but within a split second she knew it was futile to ignore him.

"Admit it, Maxie," he whispered, his voice husky as he kissed along her jaw, and nipping at her ear. His warm breath flooded her senses, leaving a warm moist feeling engulfing her.

"Alec . . ." she whispered, her voice breathy.

"Tell me . . ." He planted little butterfly kisses along her neck, and along her collarbone, "Tell me Maxie . . ."

She fought down a moan as his perfect hands roamed inside her shirt, along her belly, finally cupping her breast. His thumb rubbed sensually over the tip. Max gasped, her eyes slipping shut.

"Come clean Maxie . . ." he kissed her again.

"Alec . . ."

"Come on . . ." he coaxed.

She groaned, her hands finally moving through his hair. She arched, pulling his mouth toward hers. "Okay," she whispered, "You win." She kissed him, "I love you, Alec."

* * *

**A/N: Yeeees! Lol. FINALLY! Anyhoo, more to come. Thanks for reading; hopefully you have time to review! Thanks everyone!**

**Thanks to my special people, Lol:**

**Calistra- Well, the bad guys sort of got Bianca, considering Logan's intentions aren't exactly pure . . . but anyhoo, I can't ruin my plot line before I even think of it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**DA-X5-494-Lol. Thanks, I think the Chinese girls name is Brin, but I'll have to check (agh! I can't remember!) lol, thanks for reviewing, I hope to hear from you in the future!**

**Salcyra- Lol, Thanks. Honestly, I think I'll have to rewatch the series because I can't remember all the siblings! OMG! Isn't that awful, lol. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing by the way!**

**Lakergirl08- Lol, you're right; Logan has to be there with his 'save the world' ploy. Lol, oh, well, I don't want to spoil it but I think he's gonna cause some trouble for the newly founded couple. Lol, I know, that's gonna make you wonder. Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**Alana84- Lol, hopefully this chapter helps clear things up. Thanks for reviewing!**


	41. It Takes Time

**Chapter 41**

"**It Takes Time"**

Max stood beside Kira. The two of them were at the door, staring at their reflections in the shiny metal of the elevator.

"You scared?" Kira whispered.

"No—," Max paused, and glanced at Kira, "Kind of."

"Don't be." Kira smiled, "I'll kick his ass if he tries anything."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I'm a pansy." Kira grinned, "I'll just tell Alec and _he'll _kick his ass."

"That's fair," Max smiled.

The elevator shook to a stop and dinged as the doors opened. The two female X5's stepped out and both paused.

"What's this girls name?" Kira asked, not really needing to, but hating the thick silence that filled the hallway.

"Bianca." Max answered as she started walking toward the door she knew so well.

"Isn't she a snob or something?" Kira asked, following Max.

"Supposedly," Max whispered, hitting the doorbell, she froze. The jingling sound echoed behind the door and Max caught her breath.

Kira sensed her partner tense. "Max?" she whispered, seeing Max's eyes widen as her tanned skin paled incredibly. "Max!" she heard someone in the apartment moving closer to the door. "Max!" she whispered, shaking her arm.

Max was gone, totally dazed. Kira, at the last second, grabbed her and pushed her behind the giant potted bush in the hallway. The door opened and an older man with a beard answered the door. He saw Kira and his smiled faded slightly. "Are you—" apparently the man had been expecting someone, because he didn't seem sure how to ask her if she was an X-soldier.

Kira nodded, "Kira." She extended her hand.

"Logan." He replied, gruffly, looking around the hall as if expecting someone to appear. "Um," he stepped back, "Come in."

Kira entered, closing the door behind her. "Where is she?" But it was pointless to ask. She heard the girl screaming from the other room. Kira entered to see her sitting on the couch, staring at the bottled water with disgust.

"I wanted Fiji water." She said to a young man with glasses.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Kira said suddenly, "You're ours now." Why she said it? She didn't know. She just did.

The girl looked up, her dark eyes widening in surprise, "And you are?" her tone clearly showed how much she looked down at Kira, dressed in a cap sleeved white Spartans shirt. She had on blue jeans with holes in the knees and high top tennis shoes.

"Kira." She said, "And you get to go with me."

Bianca shook her head, "In what? You're beat up old chevy?"

"Nope." Kira started forward, "Get up." She said, pulling the girl up by her arm. She didn't know why she was being so mean to the girl, but Bianca struck a wrong note somewhere. Kira didn't like her.

"Ow!" the girl whined, "God! You goliath! What the hell do you do? Lift weights?"

Kira shrugged, grabbing the girls coat, "When the time strikes me."

Bianca glared, "You. Are. An. Idiot."

"Smarter than you." Kira replied, "So, what does that mean?"

Bianca turned away and went to stand by the door. Kira turned to Logan, "Thanks for letting us know."

Logan nodded, and paused, "Ho—How many of you are there?"

"Of who?" Kira didn't have a clone. Manticore hadn't made one.

"The X-soldiers. X5?" he asked.

"Two." She said.

"You an—"

"Not me." She shook her head.

"You're not an X-soldier?" he seemed confused.

"I'm not an X5." She corrected, starting for the door.

"What are you then?"

"An X6." She said before leaving and closing the door behind her. Max wasn't near the bush anymore. She must've gone to the car, Kira reasoned. Walking the grumbling girl out of the building was actually pretty easy. Kira got to the SUV around the corner and stared. Max wasn't there. She glanced around, and thought that possibly Max had decided to walk home.

"Get in the car." She told the girl who gaped at her.

"Excuse me?" she shrieked.

"What? You have a hearing problem now? I said GET IN THE CAR." Kira said and watched as the girl numbly got into the car. Then she started in and began her long (or rather confusing) way home. Max had made it, wanting to make sure nobody followed them. Kira sighed, and hit the accelerator, noticing the blue sedan following her. "Figures." She mumbled.

* * *

"She's not here?" Kira asked, cradling baby Ashe as the child gurgled and laughed. Setting her down on the carpet Ashe began to clumsily crawl around, making her way to Sky.

"No." Sky answered, picking the baby up until she squirmed enough that he set her back down.

In the kitchen Alec paced, holding his hand up to his chin.

"What are you gonna do with me? Who are you people?" Bianca asked from the chair she'd been handcuffed to.

"Shh." Kira muttered, trying to think of where she went.

"You're a bit—"

"Don't swear around my baby." Kira cut her off. She turned back toward Bianca, "And she has excellent hearing, so muttering curses like you just did is the same thing."

"How . . .?" Bianca watched the evil blonde pick up the child.

"We're special." Kira said simply, going to sit on the couch.

"Special Ed." Bianca muttered, knowing that it was the lamest thing, but she was tired and terrified and just wanted to go home.

"I know where she is." Alec said suddenly grabbing his coat he ran out of the door.

"Alec!" Kira called. Ashe began to cry.

He reappeared, "What?"

"Here." And she tossed him the keys as he ran back out the door. Sky moved over by Kira to try and quiet the baby.

* * *

The breeze blew her long brown hair around effortlessly as she stared at the Seattle skyline. The stars twinkled overhead as the horns honked below. It was a mix of peace and chaos.

"Maxie?"

She'd heard him coming before he sat beside her, so she didn't even turn to look at him, "I couldn't do it." She whispered, answering his unasked question.

"Why?" he was staring at her, but quickly he turned his gaze to the Seattle skyline.

"I don't know." She whispered, grief filling her voice, "I froze."

Alec didn't want to ask, but he had to know, "Do you still love him?"

Max closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her forearms. She had her knees pulled to her chest, her arms across them. "No." she finally said, "I never did . . . I just thought I did . . ."

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, not caring if Max heard it, "It takes time Maxie."

"How long?" she asked, finally looking at him, her brown eyes shining.

"Too long." He answered, thinking back on someone he thought he loved once. He still couldn't step anywhere near her place still.

Max swallowed, her gaze shifting down as she blinked.

Alec tipped her chin up with his forefinger and kissed her softly, "Don't rush it Maxie."

She smiled sadly, "Okay." And she kissed him again, "I love you Alec."

"I love you too."

* * *

"WHAT!" Renfro screamed as she turned to face the guy.

"She got away ma'am."

"Again." Chalmer added, grinning.

Renfro glared at him. "I want you to assemble the top six soldiers in our program, soldier." She told him. "Not just the ones here. But thorough out three facilities. Get the top six. Start them in recon training by the end of the week. Report back to me with their files."

The soldier nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and left.

Chalmer turned to her, "Now what are you doing?"

"Can't catch them? Destroy them." She said simply.

"Destroy who?"

"The rogues. All four."

"What about X8-217?"

"By the time their ready she may be in her teens. Maybe."

"That's like a year and half. Do they need that much training?" Chalmer asked.

"How many failures have we had?"

Chalmer went quiet. He finally asked, "What about Bianca?"

"Who?"

"The rich girl."

Renfro shrugged, "Kill her."

Chalmer sat back, staring at her. "Kill her?"

"Kill them all." Renfro said and turned to her computer.

That's when it struck Chalmer. Renfro had gone crazy. Utterly and completely insane.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think I'm gonna do a major time jump. Like a year or something. I might not, but I'm thinking about it. Because there's nothing really interesting going on in that year. Let me know what cha think please. **

**Okay, anyhoo, this stories obviously coming to a close soon (don't freak, its not really soon, just sort of soon) and I'm thinking of starting another one. I'll get the details a little while later, okay? Well, as always please review! Thanks!**

**Thanks to the following:**

**Nina430: Yeah. I'm glad everything's out in the open too. Especially since things are about to get really sticky. Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Calistra: Lol, Bianca definitely has an attitude. And I know, poor Kira and Sky, but I did that for a reason and (if I remember), I'll tell everyone the reason when the stories finally over. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!**

**Salcyra: Lol, I know, I'm evil! Lol, I'll clear everything up soon, don't worry (or at least I'll try to!).**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Alana84: Lol, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, Logan got to Kira, but only to use her as bait to see Max—That loser! Lol, and poor Kira and Sky, but with everything that's happened so far they'll probably take it in stride. Lol, thanks for reviewing!**


	42. Finally She Leaves

**Chapter 42**

"**Finally She Leaves"**

"Take me home!" Bianca screamed for the thirtieth time that morning.

Max groaned, "Will somebody _please _shut her up!"

"Shut up!" Kira yelled at her. Sure, Bianca was in another room, still handcuffed to the chair, but she was screaming at the top of her lungs and all of the X soldiers had great hearing. Even Ashe, who had started bawling a few minutes ago.

Kira went to check on Ashe as Sky and Alec came in the apartment.

"What the hell is going on?" Sky asked, "I can hear the commotion clear downstairs."

"Bianca is screaming to go home and Ashe woke up." Max said, sipping her coffee.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Alec asked, sitting by Max at the table.

Max and Sky both shrugged, "I thought we were supposed to take her to Logan, but Logan made us come and get her. So . . ."

"Can we get her a new life until Manticore dies down?" Kira asked, reentering with Ashe, who was pulling Kira's hair. Kira carefully untangled the babies fingers and handed her to Sky. Ashe then began to pull Sky's hair.

"I don't think she'll stay in it. The second we let her go she'll be back home whining to mommy dearest." Max muttered.

They all pondered this.

"Perhaps we can just dump her in the country and let her go on her own." Sky suggested.

"I second that." Alec put his hand up.

Max grinned as she pulled his hand down, "It's tempting, but . . . none of us are that cruel."

"I could be." Alec muttered.

Max just shook her head at him.

Kira sighed, picking up Ashe as she stretched her arms out toward her. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Let me go home!" Bianca's voice rang out.

Max sighed, "Call Logan. See what he suggests."

"You want me to?" Kira asked.

Max was silent for a moment, weighing her options. "No . . .I will."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, taking her hand under the table.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Sky shrugged, "Okay." He was, as always, totally oblivious to the situation.

* * *

"We have the six soldiers picked ma'am, and three backups in case one of these don't meet your criteria." The soldier handed her the manila envelops with mug shots on each one.

Renfro took them and dismissed the soldier.

She grabbed the folder off the top. It was one of the back-ups. She opened it to see X5-599's picture. She wondered why he was a backup. Glancing at his file she saw he was in med-bay for a gunshot wound. Renfro tossed his file aside.

The file she picked up was an X6 from the New York facility. She was a good candidate. A little short for the soldiers Renfro was looking for, but she must've been really good for the soldier to consider her. Renfro set her file into another pile and picked up the next.

For a minute she blinked, thinking she was the victim of a cruel joke. But a glance at the barcode told her she wasn't. The soldier was X5-493 from her own facility. The rogue's twin, and 452's unit mate. Renfro set that file on top of the X6's. She grabbed up the next one and stared at another woman.

X5-789, her designation said. She looked fit, from her description. She was from the New Mexico facility. She stood roughly 5'8" and could jump up five stories. Renfro grinned; she was liking these more and more. She looked at the next file to see an X7's picture. She tossed that into the extra's pile. She didn't think the little soldiers would make the cut. They were too stupid.

She flipped up the next file and glanced at the designation. It was another soldier from her own facility. One that she hadn't even known was out of psy-ops. She set that folder in the "keep" pile. She looked at the last three files in front of her, reading each extensively before finally tossing out a girl from the New Mexico facility that had a tendency to hesitate before killing. She didn't need that.

Grabbing up the six files she wanted she headed toward Chalmer's office.

"Get their blood work." She said entering, not caring that he was operating on an unconscious X5.

"I'm a little busy." He said, and went back trying to save the soldiers life.

Renfro looked annoyed, "Well, hurry up!" she said, "I want the blood work on these six," she slammed the files, tipping over a few of his beakers, "and call the facilities. Tell them to prep the soldiers for traveling. They'll be training here under the CO I assign."

"Yes, ma'am." Chalmer muttered, waiting until she left, "Bitch." And he went back to stopping the soldiers internal bleeding.

* * *

"Wow, she's getting so big." Max smiled as Ashe crawled toward her, her mouth open in wonder.

Kira smiled. "No kidding."

The two of them were sitting in sweats and cami's on the living room floor. Little Ashe and her toys were scattered between them on the soft carpeting.

Ashe plopped down, and giggled clapping her hands together.

Max smiled.

Kira sighed, "Imagine, I was so worried I would ruin her life when we first got here."

Max looked at her, "The only way you might've ruined her life is to spoil her too much."

Kira laughed, "She is spoiled."

"She's cute and she knows it . . . that's why she gets away with everything." Max grinned, placing Ashe's pacifier in her mouth. Ashe stared at them, watching their interaction.

"Sky's terrible for spoiling her." Kira admitted, getting up to get she and Max a cup of cocoa.

Max grinned, "I figured that."

Kira returned a few minutes later, "He's already talking about moving into a bigger place, getting a family car . . . the whole deal."

Max laughed, "He's that bad?"

Kira nodded. She was quiet for a moment, "I want to too . . . but I'm worried that Manticore will flare up suddenly. I'm surprised we haven't heard from them yet."

Max set her cup down, "You know . . . when I escaped in '09 with the siblings . . . we were terrified that Manticore would come and get us. But I learned that the more worried I became the more mistakes I kept making. I would be so worried about keeping my barcode hidden that I would forget to lock my door. Stuff like that. So, I figured I'll enjoy being out as much as I can . . . that way I'd have memories to keep with me if Manticore ever caught me."

"Did they try?" Kira asked.

Max laughed, "Many times."

Kira smiled suddenly, "And they failed."

"Repeatedly." Max laughed, "The only one who came close was Alec, and then I convinced him to join me."

Kira laughed, "I just thought the weirdest thought."

"What?"

"You had Alec whipped . . . before you even started dating . . ."

Max hadn't realized that.

Then Kira grinned, "Well, at least the two of them took care of Bianca."

"Oh I know!" Max said suddenly, "She was sooo annoying."

"God!" Kira laughed, "_Take me home NOW!_" she mocked.

Ashe started giggling at her mom's tone.

Max laughed, picking up the baby, "Your mommy's pretty funny isn't she?"

Ashe gurgled, giving Max a slobbery kiss.

Kira laughed, "Oh yeah. She takes after her daddy. Big time."

* * *

"What is up with you guys?" Bianca asked from the back of the SUV.

Sky glanced at her, since Alec was driving, "What do you mean?"

"Are you . . . I don't know? Assassins or something?"

"In a matter of speaking." Sky answered.

Bianca paled, "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Nope." Alec answered.

She glanced at him, "Are you with that evil chick?"

Alec shrugged, "Which one?"

"The blonde?"

"Nope." He answered.

"That would be my girlfriend." Sky said.

Bianca thought for a minute, "Is she normally that mean?"

"You struck a sour note with her." He said.

"She was like that before she even knew me."

"We have advanced senses." Alec said.

"Brag much?" she sat back crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nope." Sky answered.

Bianca's brow furrowed. "You just were."

"No we weren't." Alec said. "We are advanced."

"Male egos." Bianca scoffed.

"Not quite." Sky said. "Genetically Altered Ego's." he corrected.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Both men shrugged, and went back to the road.

"Hey, by the way, where are you taking me?" she suddenly demanded.

Both men shrugged, "Away from us." Alec answered, turning on the road.

Bianca scoffed, "Ass."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I got really busy. Anyhoo, below I'm inserting my new idea for the story. It's a summary. Let me know if it sounds good!**

_**Summary:**_

_**Transgenic (adj.): Of, relating to, or being an organism whose genome has been altered by the transfer of a gene or genes from another species or breed. Vampire (n.): Of, relating to, or being a humanoid with the unusual qualities and tendencies of a vampire bat.**_

_**Coincidence? I think not.**_

_**Max and Alec were moved from Combat soldiers to a brand new type of offense. They were put on a unit called Unit-V, whose main task was . . . hunting and killing Vampires. These new Vampires were a Manticore project gone wrong. They thought they destroyed the problem but they were mistaken and as a result the creatures are terrorizing the world. Can Max and her team fix this problem before they, too, are swallowed by the darkness?**_

**Let me know what you think please! Lol, I look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Also thanks to my reviewers:**

**Calistra**- Thanks for the review, and I think I have a few thinks to take care of before I do the jump, but thanks for your opinion! Lol, I look forward to hearing from you again.

**Alana84**- Thanks for reviewing again! I think a teenage Ashe would be funny, and I'm thinking of possibly doing a chapter where it covers the highlights of Ashe's life, but even so, the jump will only put her at like sixteen or so. Hmm, I'll have to think a little bit more. But anyhoo, thanks for the review!

**Lakergirl08**- Lol, I think Chalmer has something up his sleeve . . . we'll see what it is soon enough . . . lol, thanks for the reviews!

**Meri24**- Lol! Thank you!


	43. Loose Ends

**Chapter 43**

"**Loose Ends"**

"You're leaving me _here_!" Bianca stomped her foot, turning to them.

"Yeah," Alec said setting her duffel bag on the floor, "You know how to cook right?"

She stared at him, "No."

Sky cleared his throat.

Alec suddenly realized, "Oh." Was all he said though.

"Well, we brought food for you, most of it is frozen, so you can just heat it in the microwave." He said.

She stared at him blankly.

"You know what a microwave is . . . right?"

She blinked.

"Max will be out to check on you every week, so just don't die between now and next Wednesday." Sky said, as he set the bag on the table.

She stared, "What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Amuse yourself." Alec said as he started for the door.

"Wait!" Bianca said, trying to block his place, "You _can't _leave me out here!"

"Why not? This is a great cabin. There's even running water and electricity."

She looked around, "What good is electricity gonna do me?"

"We'll have Max bring out a TV next week, maybe you can become a couch potato."

"Couch Potato?" she asked.

Both men rolled their eyes, "Just don't leave here." Alec warned as he and Sky left.

"She's spoiled rotten." Sky muttered as they walked toward the SUV.

"No kidding." Alec replied.

* * *

Max dodged in and out of slow moving cars as the familiar part of town appeared on the horizon. She pulled her visor down, trying to block out the irritating light of the sun. Speeding up slightly she glanced behind her toward where her current home was.

She could turn around. Right now. All she had to do was pull a U turn and pretend this crazy idea never entered her head. But, for some reason, she couldn't. Why?

Max blinked as Alec's picture passed through her brain. And then she knew why she couldn't turn around. She had to do this. To cut the ties of her former life with the hope that she could start to build her new life . . . with Alec.

She sped up, turning off the freeway and heading for the apartments which she'd dreaded seeing for so long.

"You can do this." She told herself. "You have to."

* * *

"Where's Max?" Alec asked as he walked into their apartment to see Kira sitting on floor with Ashe.

"She went to do something." Kira said absently as the baby crawled toward her. "She said not to worry about her and she'd be back in a little while."

"Where'd she go?" He asked as he hung up his jacket.

Kira shrugged, "George, maybe . . . No, that wasn't it."

Both men stared at her as she picked up a stuffed animal for Ashe.

"Kale? No." she blinked. "Um . . . Leigh maybe?" she looked at Alec, "Does she know someone named Leigh?"

"No." he said.

"Hmm . . . well, it was something with an 'L' . . . I think."

"Logan?" Both Sky and Alec said at the same time.

Kira sat up, "Yeah!" she smiled at remembering, "Yeah! It was Logan. She went to see Logan."

Alec grabbed his coat from the closet and left instantly.

Sky stood, staring at Kira.

She looked up at him, "What?"

"How the hell did you get 'George' from 'Logan'?"

She shrugged, "Dunno."

* * *

Max entered through the window, setting her helmet on the sill. "Anybody home?" she called.

And just like that he appeared, staring at her like he was dreaming, "Max . . .?" he asked.

Her heart stopped beating, "Hey." She said.

"Oh my god." He said running to her to pull her into his arms.

Max was relieved to feel nothing at his embrace. No butterflies. No warmth. Just . . . nothing. Then she gently pushed him away, "Long time no see." She said softly, a smile forming on her mouth.

"I know." He said. Then he looked slightly hurt, his arms still resting on her, "How come you didn't tell me you were back?"

She stepped back from him, giving them some distance, "I've had a few things to sort out first."

He hesitated, but apparently decided it didn't matter. "And now?"

She shrugged, "Now, I'm moving on."

"Moving on?"

"From my past." She said.

He knew what she meant . . . he had to! Because all of a sudden she couldn't breath. She couldn't possibly explain it to him.

He noticed how she'd put even more distance between them, "From us." He whispered.

Max nodded, "Yes."

He turned away, muttering an oath under his breath. Then he spun on her, and Max was actually afraid, "Why!" he demanded.

She swallowed, "Logan—"

"Who is he! Some buffed up jock who can't do basic math!"

She sighed, _That's pretty close. _She would've smiled were it not for Logan's vehemence, "No." she said instead, "Logan you have to understand—"

"No I don't! We had a good thing Max! A great thing!"

"Yes. We_ had _a great time together, but all along didn't you feel something was missing?"

"No!" he exploded throwing his hands out. "Our relationship was fine!"

"No it wasn't!" Now she was screaming, "It was always 'Come on Max! Let's go save the world'." She blinked back tears, "Not, 'Hey Max, you know I love you.'!" She ran her hands over her face, "That's what I have now Logan. I have someone who loves me, and I love him back, and that's all that matters."

"Does he even know the real you!" he asked, his words dripping with accusations.

"Yes. He knows all about Manticore." _More than you even. _

Logan scoffed, "Get out!" he screamed. "Get out of my house! Out of my life!"

Max blinked back tears again, "I'm sorry it worked out like this Logan." She walked toward the window.

"Yeah." He had his back to her, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Right."

She opened the window, and crouched on the ledge, "Just remember one thing." She glanced over her shoulder at him, "I wasn't he one who pushed you away. You pushed me." And she turned to climb out the window.

Max suddenly screamed as she flew from the window out into the air, her arms and legs flailing.

"You're right Max!" Logan called as Max fell head first toward the pavement, "I pushed you."

* * *

"Max!" Alec screamed from his perch on the building directly across from Logan's apartment.

With cat like grace he leapt after her, watching as she twisted, trying to get her feet beneath her. The only problem was her foot was stuck on her backpack. Alec grabbed a pole he was about to fall on and pushed himself toward the ground, trying to land before her.

Max saw the ground rushing closer and she couldn't seem to get her foot free. She reached back tugging on her bag. She grunted as he strap ripped. Turning she saw the pavement rushing closer. She screamed, closing her eyes. Knowing she wouldn't twist in time . . .

And she waited. And waited. Surely she should've hit the pavement by now. Opening her eyes she looked up at the sky.

"Am I dead?" Max whispered, thinking that maybe death was painless.

A familiar chuckle sounded as Alec's face appeared over her own, "Nope." He said.

She sighed, "You caught me?" she asked.

"Yep." He said, setting her on her feet.

She stood up, "I'll kill him!" she said suddenly, "That bastard pushed me!"

Alec grinned, "Yeah. He did."

Max looked up; Logan was glaring at her still. "I'll kill him!" she screamed.

"You know the sweetest revenge on an old boyfriend?" Alec asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

He pulled her close to him, and brought his mouth over hers. Max groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She grinned and whispered against his mouth, "Good idea."

"Mmm hmm." He agreed before pulling her into another kiss.

Logan cussed her out before slamming his window. He knew that guy looked familiar . . . now all he had to do was figure out who the hell he was.

* * *

Kira awoke that night to the sounds of thunder crashing outside. She sat up, listening for Ashe but hearing nothing. With that she sighed, and hunched over in her bed, thinking about her current predicament: Sky.

She loved him. More now than ever. He'd been like he was before Manticore had drugged him. He was great with Ashe. He loved her. But still . . . they sometimes acted like strangers. Kira wanted to go back to the way things were when they were kids. She needed that back.

Ashe was growing more and more with each day, and she was starting to already sense something was amiss. She would cry when Kira was sad. She would scream when Sky and Kira sat in the room in silence.

Kira stood, leaving her room. She entered the darkened hall of their apartment and went to turn up the heat. To her surprise Sky was already in the living room. He was standing at the window, staring out it. He didn't appear to notice her until she clicked the heat up a notch. The furnace kicked on and he turned toward her. "Kira?" he asked.

She smiled, "I couldn't sleep."

He nodded, "Me neither."

She walked over and sat on the couch, her feet subconsciously moving to rest on the heating vent in the floor. Sky walked over and sat by her, sighing. "I though the thunder might wake Ashe, but she's still sleeping."

Kira nodded, sensing the sudden tension in the room. Kira hated tiptoeing around the issue, "What about us?" she whispered, cutting to the chase.

He sighed, closing his eyes as his head fell slightly forward, "I don't know Kira."

She glanced at the wall, her gaze unfocusing, "With everything that's happened so far over the past few months . . . I," she sighed, "I want us to be like we were."

"Then what's stopping us?" he asked.

She shrugged, turning her gaze toward him, "Somehow there's a hole between us, Sky. And I don't know how to fix it."

He took a few breaths, "I know why its there." He said softly, "Its my fault." Kira opened her mouth to protest, but Sky cut her off, "Don't deny it. I can't remember everything that's happened between us Kira." He whispered, "I'm trying, but I can't. And its hard for me to accept that I may not remember everything . . . ever."

Kira turned to face him, "Sky . . . I'm trying to understand, really, I am. I've never lost my memory before." At least, she didn't think so. "So, I can't pretend I know . . . but I'm trying."

He smiled sadly.

Kira reached up through the darkness and cupped his face in her hands, "But the most important part of all of this is . . . I really don't care."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean—?"

"I don't care that you can't remember everything. I don't care that you don't remember when we were six you stole my apple, or that we almost made love when we seventeen . . . it doesn't matter to me anymore." Subconsciously her thumb stroked his cheek, and his closed his eyes, "I love you Sky. I have since we were little." She closed her own eyes for a minute, thinking how to say the words over the lump in her throat, "Whatever happened at Manticore is behind us now." She sniffed against tears she hadn't even known were there, "You and I have a new life. We have a beautiful baby girl." He looked at her finally, and Kira found the strength to say the words that had haunted her the past few months, "And we have each other."

Sky pulled her close suddenly as he brought his mouth down on hers. They were together. Forever.

* * *

Max opened her eyes to meet an eerie silence in the apartment. Had she gone to sleep? It seemed so strange for her to have to wonder. Usually she knew. And usually the answer was no. But now, now she had to wonder. Would Alec know?

Looking up at him, she saw he was fast asleep. Smiling to herself she realized she had a better chance of asking a rock than waking him up.

Or so she thought.

But strangely the second she shifted to sit up his eyes snapped open, "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sleepy, but his eyes awake.

She smiled, kissing him, "Nothing." She answered. And for the first time in the long time . . . she was being honest. Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all.

He smiled softly, then his eyes drooping to match his voice. He kissed her once before laying his head back down, "Good." He answered, bring his arms around her as his eyes finally letting his eyes shut, "Let's go back to sleep . . . we'll do something fun tomorrow."

She lay her head on his chest and grinned, "Or we could do something fun tonight."

He groaned. "Maxie . . ." He wanted to . . . but he didn't also, "I hate choosing."

"Is it really such a difficult decision?" she teased, kissing his muscled chest once. And then twice.

"For someone without shark DNA." He answered, forcing his eyes open.

She grinned up at him, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes." He said pulling her on top of him, and kissing her.

She smiled down at him, "I love you Alec."

"I love me too." He finally smiled.

She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"And I love you." He pulled her down for another kiss.

"Good." She whispered, surprising him by hopping from bed.

"Hey!" he complained, "Where are you going?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "To take a shower." She winked and gave him a slow seductive smile.

"Want company?" he called as she disappeared out the door.

"If you think you can stand the heat . . ." she answered from the bathroom.

Within seconds he was standing in the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kissing her neck he whispered, "You know me baby," he grinned, "I like it hott."

She laughed. "Good."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Good news, all the loose ends are tied up. Now, I'm not sure but I think the next chapter is going to be a summary of the key events of the next year for all the characters. Oh well, I guess we'll all find out once I start writing it. Lol. Anyhoo, thanks for reading and hopefully you'll have time to review!**

**Thanks to the following:**

**Calistra**- Well, I don't think Bianca is pleased with where they put her, but oh well. She's to prissy to hike home, so I guess she'll stay there. Lol, thanks for the review!

**Alana84**- Lol, thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I'm pretty sure Bianca isn't to pleased with where they put her.

**Lakergirl08**- Lol, I think you're thinking is pretty close to the truth. Thanks for reviewing!

**Meri24**- Thank you! I hope I get around to writing the new story soon, I just want to finish this one first so I don't get them mixed up. Lol, I hope you like the new chapter and thanks for reviewing!


	44. Good Times

**Chapter 44**

"**Good Times"**

**April 2026**

Max walked from the bathroom to see Kira, Sky, and Ashe entering the apartment. She smiled at Kira as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, "Hey." She said.

Kira smiled setting down Ashe, "Hey."

Ashe gurgled, crawling toward Max.

"Going to see Bianca?" Sky asked.

Max nodded. "Yeah."

"Sounds like so much fun." Kira grinned.

Max rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure." She picked up Ashe who immediately smiled and laughed. Max smiled, "Wow, you're such a big girl!"

Ashe squealed, which was enough to bring a half asleep Alec from the bedroom. He was scratching his head, his eyes barely open, "I heard Ashe." He said, yawning.

Ashe squealed, bouncing in Max's arms as she motioned toward Alec. She tried to say his name but came out with 'Agh-wa-ay', instead of Alec. Alec reached out, suddenly forgetting his tiredness. "Good morning, Ashe." He cooed.

Max turned to Kira and Sky, ignoring Alec. "I heard news from my source that Manticore is still working on project Jovi."

Kira's brow furrowed, "But didn't they want Bianca?"

"Yeah, that's why its so weird."

Sky shrugged, "We'll just have to figure it out later."

Max nodded, "Yeah, at the moment we should just go with it."

Sky nodded, "Okay, well, we'll be back later tonight." And he took Kira's hand.

She smiled at Max before leaving with Sky. Alec paused, "Wait!" he said to closed door, "Who's keeping Ashe?"

Max smiled, "Well, darling . . ."

"Oh no." he said.

"Oh yes." She walked over and kiss his cheek. "I'll be home later." And she left before Alec could object.

He looked down at Ashe, "Guess its us squirt."

Ashe blinked at him, her green eyes widening.

Alec nodded, sighing, "Yeah. I know."

He walked to the couch and sat down, "I can handle this, can't I?"

Ashe sat on the cushion next to him. She smiled, "No." She laughed.

He turned to her, "What?"

"No!" she squealed.

"Ashe! You spoke!" he jumped up.

Ashe was giggling. Alec laughed, "Oh my god! I can't believe you spoke!"

Ashe sobered, only to start laughing again.

Alec sighed, plopping back on the couch, "Yeah. You can talk now . . . I can handle this."

"No." Ashe said again, giggling.

Alec glanced at her, "Gee, thanks for all your support."

Ashe laughed, clapping her hands together.

* * *

Max pulled into the driveway and clicked off the engine of the bike. She pulled off her helmet and set it on the back of the bike. Sighing she entered the cabin, seeing a light on in the corner, "Bianca?" she asked.

Bianca appeared from the bathroom, "Hey Max." she said smiling.

Max was slightly suspicious. It was only her second visit to the cabin, and the last time Bianca had nearly strangled her.

"How are you fairing?" she asked.

Bianca stood at the counter, her back to her, "Not bad. I finally realized you're making me stay out here and I had better think of hobby to pass time."

"That's good." Max spun and caught Bianca's wrist as the girl lunged at her with the knife in her hand.

Bianca gasped, her eyes widening.

"That's not a wise move." Max said, her voice a deadly undertone.

"Let me go!" Bianca yanked against Max's vice grip, "You dumb bitch!" Max released her as she fell back against the table. "I hate you!"

"I've heard worse." Max said.

Bianca tossed the knife aside, "I'm not the only one to hate you either! There are lots of people!"

Max rolled her eyes, "Bianca, hon, if we were to kill everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder; it would be genocide."

And she left.

**August 2026**

"Momma . . ." Ashe complained toddling over to where Kira sat on the couch. "Momma . . ."

She turned to her daughter, forcing a smile, "What sweetie?"

"Lookie . . ." she held up the paper she'd been doodling on.

Max glanced over, "Wow, Ashe, that's awesome!"

The little drawing had a picture of a guy (or what they assumed was a guy) with a girl punching him. It was pretty good considering Ashe was barely two and half years old.

"Who is it sweetie?" Kira asked, turning off the TV and turning her full attention on her daughter.

Ashe climbed onto the couch, and sat between Kira and Max. She pushed the drawing down in front of her. Pointing to the girl she looked up at Kira, her big green eyes shining, "Awnie Max."

"Auntie Max?" Kira asked.

Ashe nodded and pointed to the girl in the drawing, "Awnie Max." she repeated.

Max grinned, "Hey! Look at that, she made me skinny!"

"Yeah, at least fifty pounds lighter." Kira grinned as she saw the line that was supposed to be Max's body.

"Awec!" Ashe said, looking indignant as she pointed at the figure being kicked. "Untle Awec!"

Both women erupted into laughter.

Ashe failed to see the humor, "Untle Awec!" she hollered, pounding the paper with her pointer finger.

Kira couldn't stop laughing.

"Ashe . . . you're a genius." Max laughed, hugging the little girl.

Ashe just smiled.

**November 2026**

"Attend hut!" The CO barked as the six soldiers formed a perfect line. X6-457, barely five-foot-one-inch, was the CO of the Jovie Unit. She had traveled from New York nearly eight months ago, and now she was starting to learn all the weaknesses and strengths of the soldiers under her command.

Renfro walked along the line, pausing at 457, "Report." She barked.

"Training is going as scheduled, ma'am." She reported.

"Any problems?"

"No ma'am." She replied.

"Good." Renfro said. She walked out a little father, "I want all of you to remember what you're here for. What you were born for . . ." she turned to the soldiers and looked at them all slowly, "Don't let me down."

She walked away from the training mats and X6-457 stepped back in front of her unit, "X5-493. X5-789. On the mat. Now." She barked, as the two stepped forward.

The two of them had been getting a little close for comfort and 457 intended to stop any problem before it happened. She blew her whistle and the two of them began circling each other.

"Attack!" she barked, when neither had made a move.

Both still hesitated.

"That is a direct order 789! Do it! NOW!"

With obvious hesitation the two were thrown into battle. 457 watched, not caring that both were beating each other senseless. _Perhaps_, she thought, _this will teach them a lesson._

* * *

Ashe laughed, punching Alec's arm.

"Ow!" he complained grabbing his arm. "Ashe, that was hard!"

She giggled in response.

"Jesus, you're only four!" he muttered under his breath.

Ashe's laughter became screechy as she fell over laughing.

"You agreed to play commando with her." Kira reminded him from the kitchen.

"Not awe!" he stood, holding his bicep still, "Sky volunteered me."

Kira grinned, "That's because Sky can still barely walk."

At this Alec sat the table, "He wanted to teach her how to kick."

Max laughed softly, at the memory but made no particular comment.

"I didn't think she could kick so high!" Sky called from the bedroom, where he was still nursing his wounds.

Upon hearing her dad Ashe squealed, "Papa!" she ran into the room. All three heard Sky groan as a four-year-old Ashe clobbered him.

Kira sighed, rolling her eyes, "It figures."

"What does?"

"She's daddy's little girl." Kira tried not to grin.

"Well, you should've known . . . remember right from the git-go, she was just like her daddy."

"Only missing the Y-chromosome." Alec muttered.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Hey Maxie?" Alec asked, walking along the slanted curve of the space needle.

Max, who had been caught up in her thoughts, started slightly, and turned to look at him, "Hmm?"

He smiled sitting next to her, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

". . . But?"

She looked out over the dark horizon, "I'm just worried."

"About Manticore?"

She nodded, "I think they're planning something."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "They're always planning something." He kissed her temple, "Do you remember what you told me when I first joined you?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head, "Mmm mmm."

"You said 'you can't live your life in fear, you dumb ass.'" He smiled, "You asked me which was better? To live in fear or not to live at all? Because they're both basically the same thing."

She smiled, her eyes closing, "And here I thought you weren't listening to me."

"Naw, I only act like it sometimes." He leaned over kissing her again, "Gotta keep up my machismo bit and all."

She laughed, "Is that so?"

He nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Rolling her eyes she leaned over and kissed him, "I love you Alec." She whispered.

He grinned, "I know . . . you told me this morning . . . repeatedly."

She laughed, leaning back, "Oh jeez."

"Admit it." He coaxed, leaning toward her.

"Admit what?" she played coy.

"You know." He pulled her close to him, kissing her neck.

She fought down her hormones, "Oh? You mean . . . our _short _experience this morning?"

Alec sat back, "Short!"

Max laughed, kissing his shocked face, "Really short." She stood only to be tackled to the floor a second later. She rolled, laughing as she realized his weight pinned her to the dome.

"Short huh?" he said, his eyes challenging her.

She grinned, reflecting the challenge, "Yeah . . ."

His mouth crashed on hers, his tongue prying her lips open and ravishing her mouth. Max moaned, bringing her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss, "Take it back." He whispered.

She laughed softly, desire making her voice husky, "Or you'll what?" she purred.

"Babe, you can't even imagine." He replied, his mouth a mere centimeter away from hers.

"Alec," she whispered, her eyes dropping shut, "Kiss me."

He grinned suddenly, "Not until you take it back." He whispered, kissing just the corner of her mouth.

She groaned, "Please. . ." she begged softly, her eyes opening a fraction of an inch.

"Take it back." He said, smiling playfully.

Max finally smiled, "Okay." She said, "I take it back."

"Good." He kissed her again, his hands tangling in her hair, "Now repeat after me . . ." his voice deepened to a husky drawl.

"Anything." She whispered, not in the mood to do anything but make out.

"Alec, you are the best lover I've ever had . . ." he started.

Max repeated, hiding her smile.

"Every time has been amazing . . ."

Max opened her eyes, smiling at him, she repeated it.

"You're practically a sex god!"

Max rolled her eyes, "Sex god?" she asked.

He grinned, "You know, all tan, built, hott . . ."

"Dead." She joked.

He rolled his eyes, but kissed her anyway, "Not the last one."

Max just laughed.

Finally, Alec found the courage to admit why he'd come up to the space needle, "Maxie?" he whispered, his hands sliding up her arms to entangle with her own fingers. She smiled up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He whispered.

She nodded, "I love you too."

"I want to marry you." He whispered.

Max's eyes widened. "Marriage . . .?" she whispered.

He nodded, "Yes. Please say you will . . ."

She stared at him a long moment before grinning, "I will." She whispered, "I will Alec . . . on one condition."

"What?" he asked, eager.

"You kiss me again." She grinned.

And he did.

**March 2028**

"Hey mom, is something wrong?" Ashe asked, approaching her mother, who was carefully sitting on the couch.

"No, honey, everything's fine." Kira answered, smiling at her twelve-year-old daughter. Ashe was already gorgeous, even with her light sprinkling of freckles and her missing tooth.

"Are you sure? Should I call dad?" she asked.

Kira shook her head, "No, sweetheart." She patted the spot next to her and waiting for Ashe to sit next to her, "How did school go today?"

"Max had me doing trigonometry." She whispered, her worried green eyes still on her mother, "I got done really early though, so she took me to the beach."

"It's cold out." Kira noted softly.

Ashe nodded, "Yeah, thanks to the cold water I was able to stay under almost four hours." She grinned, "Max got twenty minutes." She laughed softly, "She thought I'd drowned."

Kira smiled, her hand resting on her stomach, "Yeah?"

Ashe sighed, looking at her mother again, "Mom, please, let me get dad."

"No, honey, it's back pains. It happens when you get old."

"You're twenty four . . . that's not old."

Kira laughed, "I'll be fine." She hugged Ashe, "Now, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Naw." She said standing, "I'm gonna go and check the web for the newest semi-automatic sniper rifles."

Kira nodded, "Okay." _God, she's definitely a soldier. _She thought, "Just don't stay up to late."

Kira watched her disappear into her bedroom before laying back down and wincing silently. She glanced at her stomach, seeing it had swelled even more. It was pregnancy. She knew that . . . the bad thing was that she really didn't know what it _was. _

* * *

Max glanced in the mirror, seeing her lower abdomen protruding slightly. "Hmm . . ." she wondered.

"Max?"

She turned to see Alec in the door, "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned back to the mirror, "I think I might be pregnant."

He stared, "P-pregnant . . .?"

She nodded, grinning over her shoulder at him, "But who knows? I could just be getting fat."

He suddenly smiled like a little kid getting some candy. Running over and pulling her into his arms and spun her around the large bedroom.

"Pregnant?" he asked, again.

She laughed, kissing him, "Possibly . . .I could be wrong."

"Wow!" Was all he said.

* * *

"Kira? Baby, what's wrong?" Sky asked, entering the apartment near dark.

Kira opened her eyes, "Nothing." She said.

He walked over and sat by her, "You look really sick." He whispered, feeling her forehead.

She shrugged, "I don't think so, I mean . . . my stomach just started hurting earlier today."

"Is she sick?" Ashe asked from her doorway.

Sky turned to his daughter, "Ashe? Honey you should be sleeping."

"Is she sick daddy?" Ashe started forward.

"No." Sky smiled softly, "She's just tired."

Kira nodded, "I was up late last night." Nursing Ashe with her growing pains. One of the many things Manticore hadn't anticipated. Ashe nearly put herself into a coma once because the pains were so bad.

Remembering the reason Ashe blushed, "Sorry mom."

"Oh honey, its not your fault." Kira smiled, "But I need you to go to sleep now, so I can."

Ashe looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to worry about you." Kira said softly.

Ashe nodded, "Okay." She said softly, "Good night Dad. Night Mom." She turned and entered her room.

"Night honey." They both called before Ashe turned her music up so she wouldn't un intentionally eaves drop on their conversation.

Sky turned back to Kira, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Probably the flu or something."

He paused.

Kira took his hesitation to tell him what she'd found, "I found out about what Manticore is up to."

His brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"Project Jovi . . . it doesn't involve Bianca . . . it's a special," She winced slightly, letting the pain pass, "program with only six soldiers in it . . ." she took a deep, calming breath, "they're training to get us."

Sky swore, "I'd better call Max."

Kira nodded, "Sky . . ." she called suddenly as a sharp pain shot through her back. She arched, only to fall to the couch with a small groan a second later.

He was back at her side, "Kira? Kira, baby, tell me, what's wrong?"

She opened her light blue eyes, tears filled them, "I think . . . . I think it's the shakes . . ."

He pulled her into his arms, "Kira . . ."

She bit her lip as she fought the first wave of convulsions. A sob tore from her frame as, with a ragged breath, she went limp in his arms.

"Oh sweetheart." He whispered, carefully picking her up and taking her into their bedroom. It wouldn't do any good for Ashe to see her mother having seizures.

"Shh, it'll be okay." He whispered, "Soon enough."

**September 2028**

Renfro walked in front of line of soldiers, "Finally you're ready." She said, "Tomorrow you'll ship out. Tomorrow all your months of hard work will be finalized. You will hunt them down. Destroy them. And bring me the girl."

"Yes, ma'am." All six soldiers repeated in unison.

"Finally this draws to a close. Tomorrow everything will be over." She turned to them, "You're dismissed. Rest up . . . for tomorrow will be Judgment Day. Project Jovi will finally fulfill its purpose."

* * *

Max awoke to cuddle up to Alec's warm frame. Opening her eyes she glanced at her alarm clock to see it said nearly five am. That's when it struck her. She propped herself up on her elbow, glancing over her shoulder toward the window.

"Max, sweetie, what's wrong?" Alec rolled over slightly, pulling her closer to him, his eyes barely open.

"Alec . . . look . . ." she whispered, her eyes trained on the window.

He lifted his head and his eyes opened. "The sky . . ."

"It's red." Max whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Whew! This is the longest chapter ever! Lol, and I know I could've put a lot more info (like what happened the entire year of 2027), but I'm tired of writing the chapter and I wanna get to the action parts (lol, I'm a sucker for drama). Anyhoo, hopefully you liked it, and aren't to confused. As always, please read and review!**

**Thanks to the following:**

**Lakergirl08**- Lol, I don't think Bianca will . . . but who knows? And I agree with you. Alec should've wrung his puny little neck. The moron! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Meri24**- Lol thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Calistra**- Thanks. I'm glad that Max didn't end up with Logan (MA all the way!)

**Alana84**- Wow! Thank you soooo much! I hate Logan, the meanie! I can't believe he pushed her out the window (and I wrote it! How sad is that?) Lol. Thanks for reviewing!


	45. The Worst Homecoming

**Chapter 45**

"**The Worst Homecoming"**

Ashe shot up, staring around her darkened room, her eyes adjusting instantly to the crimson tinting. She jumped from bed, her bare feet soundless as she walked down the hallway. She peered around the corner, her gaze shooting through the apartment. She scanned the room once more before turning and walking to her parent's door. After focusing she heard their steady breathing inside. Opening the door she saw them both still sound sleep.

Ashe bit her lip, debating on waking them or not. Finally she cleared her throat. Instantly her dad's eyes opened.

He let out a deep breath, "Ashe? Sweetie, what is it?"

"Um . . ." She didn't know how to describe her feelings. It was in the pit of stomach. Something . . . something bad was going to happen. She shook her head, "Nothing." She smiled briefly before closing the door.

Ashe turned, brushing her blonde hair from her face. She walked quietly to the bathroom. Clicking on the light, she approached the mirror and stared at her reflection. It was so strange, growing so quickly. The pains finally had subsided—now that Ashe was nearly fifteen.

She blinked, her brow furrowing. What . . .?

She turned, listening to the quiet house. Only . . . it wasn't so quiet. She clicked off the light, and left the bathroom, tip toeing, although it was hardly necessary. She crept along the halls, hiding in the shadows. Her eyes suddenly darted to the noise she'd heard. She ran to her parents room, leaving her cover. Throwing the door open she gasped.

"Hey!" Ashe—who, unfortunately, had always been bold—said. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

The two figures started just as Kira and Sky snapped awake.

_Get her! _One of the soldiers motioned, and another one advanced on Ashe.

"Ashe! Ashe run!" Kira screamed, jumping up from bed, she tackled on of the soldiers to the ground. Ashe watched horrified as her parents both began attacking the intruders.

"Mom!" Ashe screamed, running forward. A man grabbed her from behind, yanking her roughly back and throwing her on the floor. She screamed as the air rushed from her lungs. Ashe couldn't move for a moment, she was momentarily paralyzed.

"Ashe! Get out of here!" Her father commanded as he was knocked to the floor.

Ashe scrambled up, "Mom! Dad!" she screamed in horror.

"Go!"Kira fell through the window.

"Kira!" Sky screamed, jumped after her.

Ashe turned and ran, sprinting so fast the world around her seemed to blend into one continuous blur.

* * *

Max pulled on her tank top just as Alec emerged from his shower. He looked over at her, "Feeling better?" he asked, after her strange morning sickness.

She nodded, a small grin coming to her face, "You got the better side of the deal." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, "I know."

She suddenly froze, turning to look out the door.

Alec did as well.

"Hmm . . ." Max said, regretfully stepping away from Alec and pulling on her khaki pants.

Alec watched her leave the bathroom and pulled on his boxers and then his pants. He left the bathroom to see Max opening the front door. Ashe raced in, tears rolling down the young girl's face.

"Ashe? Sweetie what's wrong?" Max asked, hugging the sobbing the poor child.

She tried to tell them her story, but neither understood her over her wails.

Finally they got the two words that bothered them most, "Men . . . intruded . . ."

"Men?" Alec asked, his tanned skin paling. "They broke in?"

Ashe—who had moved with Max to the couch, and now sat with her head bowed—nodded, "T-they were strong too . . ." she sniffed, her eyes downcast, "Mom made me leave. She told me to run."

A window crashed in and Alec jumped up.

The door was locked from the outside, but it began to jiggle none the less. Max stood up, stepping in front of Ashe.

Alec spun to her, grabbing her arms, "Take her." He whispered, "Take her and run!"

"No!" Max practically screamed. "No! I won't leave you!"

The jiggling had stopped.

Alec stared at Max, his beautiful hazel eyes locking with her own, "Please." He whispered.

Max hesitated, and then glanced back at the girl, who was visibly shaking, her eyes locked on the door handle.

"Please Maxie." Alec gave her a small shake. "Do it for Ashe," he pulled her into a hug, "Do it for our baby."

Tears welling in her eyes she nodded, "Okay." Her voice broke as a single tear slipped from her eyes.

"Good." He whispered, pulling her close to kiss her. He pushed her away, "Go! Go now!"

Max grabbed Ashe and the two ran out the door just as the other door broke in.

Alec grinned, "Mornin' ladies."

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short, and I had a terribly long wait. . . sorry. Lol. Hope you like it, soon we'll figure out what's going to happen to bring this story to a close. Lol. As always please read and review!**

**Thanks to:**

**Calistra**- Lol, me too. But who knows? Happily ever after may not happen to the genetically altered.

**Alana84**-Lol, sorry about the long update. Hopefully you'll like this new chapter. I'm so sad because the story is coming to a close now . . . tears, lol!

**Angel of Darkenss78**- Lol, thank you! I know all about the computer thing (dumb machine!). Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**LakerGirl08**- Lol, me too. I think every story needs to end with a bang (being a drama queen and all) lol, hope you like the chapter!


	46. An Old Friend

**Chapter 46**

"**An Old Friend"**

Ashe looked at Max through the darkness in the alley. She was shivering but she wasn't really cold. No, she was tired. The two of them had run for nearly a day and half now, and Ashe had no idea where they were. Max wasn't very talkative either. She'd been quiet all day except for maybe five words.

"Auntie Max?" Ashe finally tried, her legs barely supporting her.

Max turned, and sighed, "What sweetie?"

"Can we go somewhere?" Ashe asked, "I'm c-cold . . . and its getting dark."

"We're almost there, hon." Max said, but slowed her pace to walk beside the girl.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Somewhere safe." Max answered, glancing up and down the street before darting across it with Ashe.

* * *

"Tell me 223, where is she!" Renfro demanded, her face inches away from Sky's.

He laughed a sarcastic, ironic laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She kicked him. Hard. He doubled over, his arms yanking against the chains binding him to the wall.

Renfro stepped back, "Maybe, I can convince you to tell me by other means . . ." She snapped her fingers and they drug Kira in. As Sky had feared, she was beaten up. She looked better than before though. This time she was walking, fighting against the soldiers actually. They threw her on the floor in front of him.

Her shoulders shook as she forced herself up, "Sky?" she whispered, reaching out to touch his face, "You're hurt." It was said so low Renfro couldn't hear her.

"I'm fine." He whispered, taking a chance and softly kissing her.

Renfro sighed loudly, "Awe, how sweet." She mocked. He dismissed the other soldier and waited for the door to close, "Now, little 211 . . . what have you been up to lately?" Renfro asked.

Kira turned, her gaze glaring at Renfro.

"I have the funniest little bit of information for you." Renfro sounded pleased, and both became suspicious instantly. Renfro continued, "When you were in that lovely little chock-induced coma . . . you know the one right? It happened after we beat you?"

Sky's fists clenched.

"Anyway, when you were in that I had my new doctor install this lovely little chip at the base of your neck." She went to sit in the chair by the door, "Now, this little chip . . . it's very special. You see it does the coolest things."

"What's that?" Kira whispered, her fingers tightening on Sky's face, they were cold.

"It causes seizures." She said and clicked the button.

Instantly Kira convulsed and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Max?" Logan sounded surprised, he turned to Ashe and then back to Max, "What, uh, what's going on?"

Max sighed, "Logan . . . I need your help."

Three hours later she sat across from him, cradling the cup of cocoa between her hands. Ashe was asleep somewhere within the apartment and Max had just finished telling Logan the series of events.

"And you want to rescues him?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes still cast down, "I'm pregnant by him." She whispered.

The silence was thick, and seemed to last forever before Logan finally said, "Does he make you happy Max?"

She was quiet this time, trying to compose her thoughts. She finally looked up, "Yeah." She whispered, "Yeah, in his annoying, pesky way, he does."

Logan smiled sadly, "I'm glad for you." He said. "Max—"

"Logan . . . please don't—"

"I need to say this." He said, cutting her off. He sighed, "When I first saw you with him I was hurt." He sighed, "And it took me this past year to come to terms with what had happened." He smiled again, "But I finally realized that you were right and they we wouldn't have made it. So, I can honestly say that I'm happy for you, and that I'm okay with it."

Max smiled slightly, "Thank you." She said.

Then Logan stood, "So, what kind of firepower are we talking here?"

Max had to laugh. She stood with him and went to his computer to get the equipment.

* * *

"They won't talk." Renfro said to Chalmer.

"I didn't figure they would." He agreed sort of.

Renfro sighed, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Give up?" he asked.

She glared at him, "That's really funny." She muttered.

He shrugged, "Think about it Renfro. What can you do? 452 and 217 are gone. 494, 211, and 223 were the best soldiers in their unit. They aren't speaking. Hell, I mean, 211 even cheated death. She was dead!" Chalmer's voice grew throughout the whole thing.

Renfro sighed, then she got an idea, "What if . . ."

Chalmer listened to her plan and shook his head, "None of them would be stupid enough to track down 452. They'd know you put tracers on them."

Renfro glared, "211 is a mom. Her maternal instinct would kick in."

"So would her common sense." Chalmer countered.

Renfro threw her arms up, "I give up!"

"Good, you should." Chalmer said.

Renfro glared at him, "I didn't mean that literally."

* * *

"I'm coming too." Ashe insisted.

Max turned to look at the young girl as she pulled on her leather gloves, "You have no training." Max said.

Ashe glared, "I was born with it."

Logan stared at the two, debating which one was more stubborn. Giving up he cleared his throat and gave Max the map of the base, "Here is where Alec and the others are being held." He pointed to a place marked with a red circle, "The rest of the X-soldiers are here." And he located another spot.

Then he grinned, "The best way to blow it up is place the CH4 on these six spots. It should blow up the base in one quick blast . . . leaving only a hole in the ground."

"Wow, you really do your homework." Ashe said, her voice impressed.

Logan smiled, "I have to with Max." he winked, "Otherwise she'll kick my ass."

Max rolled her eyes, "What did you find out about the drug they were using on Sky?"

He sighed, his mood sobering, "They've administered it to all the soldiers."

Max's brow furrowed, "All of them?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Blinking back tears she sighed, "Then I guess I have no other choice." She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. First I had writers block and then I had computer. Lol, yeah, loads of fun. Anyway, please read and review if you have time! Thanks! P.S. I have a new story up, its called "Invisible", quick go check it out!**

**Thanks to:**

**Calitra- So far none dead. Thank heavens, but the bad do seem to be winning huh? That always sucks, lol.**

**Alana84- Lol, I know I gave you another short update, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully the suspense isn't so bad now, though, because I know what you mean about it killing you! I hate waiting! Lol.**

**88hainesde- Thanks!**

**Lakergirl08- I guess we'll find out how much Ashe knows soon enough, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Meri24- Lol, thank you! I suppose Ashe knew she was different, but I don't think they told her about Manticore. Thanks for reviewing!**


	47. Entrance

**Chapter 47**

"**Entrance"**

"So, you're an X-series too?" Logan asked, trying to make idle chat to the young girl who pouted across the table from him.

Her steely green eyes locked on his and she nodded once, "Yes."

"Did you know that from birth?" he asked.

She glared, and then asked, "Why did you let her leave me here? I can fight too."

"Max doesn't think you're ready." He said softly.

She suddenly sat up, "Are you the guy with that Eyes Only Program?"

He paled and cleared his throat, "Uh, why, um, where did you get an idea like that?"

"I recognize your vocal patterns." She said, "And your eyes have three creases in the corners which are very distinct."

Logan's brow furrowed, but he decided not to ask, "Ah huh." He said.

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin in her hands, "What is that all about anyway? Eyes only."

A light bulb clicked over his head, "You really wanna know?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah."

And so he began his 'save-the-world' speech. Halfway through it Ashe went to the bathroom, and told him to keep talking because she could hear him anyway. And so, while he rattled on she opened the bathroom window, looked down, said and prayer, and jumped.

"You can't leave me out Auntie Max." she said in an undertone as she sprinted along the street. Somehow she knew where she was going, and she was determined to get there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Kira lay on the floor her eyes pinned open as she stared at the wall. Involuntary shivers ran through her body making her twitch. She focused on breathing, deep calming breaths.

"Kira?" Sky whispered, pulling helplessly against the chains.

She took a deep breath, preparing to answer him, "Hmm?" the little sound made her wince as her lungs constricted painfully.

"How you holdin up?" he asked.

She found the strength to smile, "I'm better," she rasped out.

"I love you, Kira." He said softly, "Through everything we've dealt with I've loved you."

Her smile faded as her energy gave out, "I love you . . .too . . ." she closed her eyes. Her breathing began labored as another shiver shot through her body.

"Kira?" Sky's voice held a hint of panic, "Kira!"

* * *

Max stopped three miles back from the fence and pulled her bag on. She put the light red sunglasses over her eyes and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm coming Alec." She whispered, "Give me time."

She began to jog toward the base, hiding in the trees. _I'll save you, _She promised herself, _For our child, and for me. _

_

* * *

_

"How you doin' little bro?" Ben asked as he sat across from Alec. He sat on the chair backwards and crossed his arms over the back.

"Get bent." Was Alec's reply.

He ignored him and smiled instead, "I have the most interesting little tidbit of information for you." Ben said conversationally.

"And what might that be?" Alec rolled his eyes—or rather eye, since once was swollen shut.

"My baby sister, Max?" he waited for recognition, and the way Alec's head snapped up was proof for him, "You know her right?"

Alec glared at him, "Yeah." He admitted, feeling the effects of the truth serum they'd given him.

"Well, then it pains me to tell you of her recent demise." He said.

Alec laughed, "Funny. You guys crack me up." He sat back, his hand cuffed hands on the table, "Did you really expect me to believe that lame ass lie?"

Ben shrugged, tossing a stack of photos toward him. "Take a look for yourself, but be warned, there's tons of blood."

Alec glanced at the photos. They looked real, but his brain knew Manticore wouldn't kill her without trying to reintegrate her first, "Photoshop." He said, grinning, "Pretty spiffy."

Ben shrugged, "I don't care. Believe me if you want." Then he shrugged, "Oh, and Renfro harvested the fetus. She plans to use it to make a few more X8's."

Alec stared, the blood draining from his face. The fetus? There was no way they could've known . . . unless . . . Alec lunged across the table, taking Ben by surprise and knocking him clean off his chair. Both landed on the floor with a thud. Ben tried to punch Alec, but Alec was to quick and he pushed the handcuff chain tight around Ben's throat. Quickly his face began to redden.

"I'll kill you, you bastard." He whispered near his ear.

The door flew open and several soldiers rushed in dragging Alec off Ben. "I'll kill you!" Alec hollered, as he was drug down the hall.

Renfro looked at 494, as he was drug down the hall fighting every step of the way. Then she turned her attention to 493. He lay on the floor, his eyes bugged slightly.

"His wind pipes collapsed. He needs emergency medical care right now." One soldier said.

"Leave him." Renfro said, "Chalmer is preoccupied right now, and I don't feel like wasting the man power." And so she turned and walked away.

* * *

The two soldiers hit the ground before they even saw their assailant. Both jerked violently for a second before going totally limp. Without hesitation the figure clad in black grabbed the two bodies and drug to out of view of the security cameras. She hid the carcasses behind a fallen rotting log, before glancing at the establishment.

She clicked off her cell phone, pulled on her leather gloves, and started for the building, "Hang on Alec," she whispered, ducking into the shadows, "I'm coming."

* * *

Ashe approached the establishment at a run. She whizzed right by the guards, both of which didn't even see her. They couldn't. She was going to fast. _Max, max, max . . . where are you! _She felt like screaming, but instead kept up her frantic pace.

She passed several people fighting, and training, and although she longed to stop and watch something warned her against it. Without any effort she got inside the building and into a hall. It appeared empty, and she briskly stopped and hid against the wall. There appeared to be nobody in the hall, she didn't hear anybody, or see anybody. Quietly she inched along the hall, sticking to the shadows, and avoiding the cameras.

_I'm coming mom. _She thought to herself.

* * *

Max killed another one, snapping his neck like the rest. She placed the last bit of C4 along the wall, and glanced behind her. She tucked the detonator in her pocket and started to jog down the tunnel. "Hang on Alec," she whispered, more to herself than to anything, "I'm hurrying!"

* * *

"Hey!" Ashe froze, turning slowly, her eyes wide. A boy stood there, about her age, and as handsome as any of the Manticore soldiers. He clipped short brown hair, with curly bangs, and the most beautiful eyes Ashe had ever seen. Even more beautiful and blue than her mothers.

"Who are you?" he asked, approaching her.

She blinked.

He stopped about three feet away and raised his eyebrows, "Who's unit are you with? What's your designation?"

Ashe blinked again, number flashing through her brain. She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut again.

He looked at her like she was stupid, "Are you okay?" he finally asked, cautious lacing his voice.

"C-can you . . . tell me where they took . . ." her voice faded as he began to look suspicious.

"Who are you?" he asked again, his tone slightly harsher.

"Ashe." She said softly.

He continued to stare. "Ashe?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip, "Can you help me, please?"

He began to stare at her differently, as if he were trying to match a name to a face.

"Chris." The voice was hushed, but both X-soldiers turned.

Ashe stared at the tall, fat, slightly bald man. He was looking at the boy, but his eyes riveted to her. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Ashe." She answered, instantly, shifting her weight slightly, incase she needed to take either out.

He stared at her for a minute, "Ashe . . .?" he asked, then his eyes widened, "No." he said, stepping back slightly.

She stared at him.

"You're 211's daughter . . ." he gasped.

At this the boy jumped back slightly, his mouth hung open.

"211?" She asked softly.

"Kira." The man whispered.

Ashe nodded then, "Yes! Please I need to find her." She glanced behind her nervously.

"You shouldn't be here." Chris spoke up, "Renfro will have a fit. Won't she Dr. Chalmer?"

Chalmer nodded, "Are you alone Ashe?"

"No." She shook her head, "Max is with me, or, sort of." She said.

Chalmer sighed, "Quickly, come with me, Ashe, and you too Chris. I've got a lot to fill you in on and we can't do it in the hall. It's to unsafe."

She quickly turned to follow. "What's going on!" she demanded.

"Everything." The boy replied softly, his eyes wide with warning.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for an update. Hopefully there's plenty of suspense. Lol. As always please read and review! **


	48. Manticore

**Chapter 48**

"**Manticore"**

"Chris is the only soldier here who isn't infected with the Athena virus." Dr. Chalmer said calmly, as soon as he was done explaining about the mind-controlling drug, which was now engulfing Manticore.

"How did you mange to be skipped?" she asked suspiciously

Dr. Chalmer answered her, "Chris is special, sort of like you, Ashe, I couldn't let that type of power get into the hands of Renfro."

Ashe didn't care much about Manticore. She wanted her mom, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Chalmer asked.

"Your mother." Chris said.

Ashe nodded standing, "I have to find her. We have to get out." She looked at him, "Can you help me find all of them or not?"

Chalmer sighed, "I can't help you, hon," He said softly.

She started to walk out the door, but stopped when he cleared his throat. She turned back around, arching her blonde eyebrow.

"But he can." Chalmer nodded at the model soldier.

Chris tensed, "Dr Chalmer—?" There was a note of alarm in his voice.

Chalmer cut him off with a shake of his head, "No, Chris, Manticore is done now. You need to get out before it is too late."

"Are you coming with us?" Chris asked, standing hesitantly.

"No." He smiled warmly at them, "No, my work is done."

"But Dr. Chalmer—!"

Ashe could tell the boy had some connection with the doctor. She assumed it must've been like the feelings she had for her parents. Something indescribable.

"Go Chris." He said softly, his voice holding warmth and yet authority. "Help him Ashe. He's never lived outside."

She nodded once and then turned to look at the boy, "Ready to go?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes slightly accusing.

"Go Chris, hurry!" Chalmer stood, "Soon she'll know you're here. You have to go quickly."

Chris seemed to snap out of it, "Yes, sir." He turned to her, "Okay, lets go." Then he glanced back over his shoulder, "Bye, Dr. Chalmer."

"Good bye, Chris." He sat back down, "And good luck Ashe."

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

And just like that they entered the hallway. Chris's fingers clamped around her wrist, "This way." He said and led her the opposite direction.

* * *

Max hovered by the air vent, looking through the grate and waiting. Renfro was in the room, talking to Alec. Her heart ached when she looked at him. He was beaten horribly, his eye was swollen shut, his legs and arms had semi-dried blood on them.

"Do you hear me soldier!" Renfro's voice boomed, jerking Max from her painful examination of Alec.

He didn't reply, and was rewarded with a heel in the gut.

Max swallowed, fighting the rage to jump from the vent and kill her. But the several X-soldiers in the room wouldn't make it easy for her, and with her pregnancy she didn't want to risk it. _Please hold on Alec. _She thought silently.

Suddenly another soldier appeared in the room, "Renfro, ma'am." He saluted her, "We may have a problem, ma'am."

And just like that they were all gone. Max waited tense moments before silently removing the grate. She glanced around before jumping and landing effortlessly on the floor.

Alec looked up just as Max hit her knees in front of him, and hugged him tightly.

"Max!" he whispered, the smell of her hair overriding his senses. "What are you doing here? Renfro might find you—"

She kissed him, cutting him off, "Shh." She whispered, "I had to save you, Alec." She smiled softly, "I won't let this baby grow up without a father."

He kissed her, "I love you Max."

"I love you too." She hugged him in almost a choke hold.

"You have to get out of here." He whispered, his voice pained. "I won't let you die."

"I will leave," she reached into her back pocket, "With you." She produced a pocket-knife, "Now, hold still."

* * *

"I don't need your help." He said, quietly as the two snuck down the airshafts.

Ashe frowned, "What do you mean? You're helping me."

"No," he said, "Once we get out of here . . . I don't need your help to survive."

"Have you ever even lived on the outside world?" she asked.

"No, but I'm smart. How hard can it be?" he wondered, his voice still a little dark.

Ashe shrugged, "I was raised outside, so I can't compare." She wasn't sure but she thought he glared at her over his shoulder.

"They're near." He said, slowing his pace.

"I know." She said softly, having heard them for quite a while now.

He stopped and peered through one of the grates. Ashe crouched next to him. "That's them." She whispered.

"Shh." He instructed.

She quieted instantly, watching as a strange woman spoke to her father. Her mother was passed out on the floor. Ashe's heart began to quicken as the woman attacked her father. She shifted her weight slightly, but Chris stopped her from moving. She didn't understand the gesture he made, but something in her mind told her not to move.

A loud bang startled her, but she made no sound, no movement. She turned to see the door shivering from being slammed.

Ashe looked at Chris. This whole breaking in and un-kidnapping people was new to her. He was staring at the door before he nodded and together the two of them removed the grate. Chris leap down, and Sky's head shot up.

He looked surprised.

Ashe leapt down next and ran over to hug him, "Dad!" she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Ashe my god! What are you doing here!" He sounded slightly angry, but relieved at the same time.

"Max and I came to rescue you." She said, grabbing the hand cuffs and easily breaking them from his wrists.

"Max came with you?" He rubbed his wrists.

She nodded, "Sorta."

Sky frowned, "Who's that?" He looked at Chris, "Who are you?"

"Chris." He answered, feeling Kira's neck for a pulse. "She's alive." He said softly, "Hurry, we have to go."

"Chris?" Sky asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Ashe said pulling him up, "Hurry, grab mom!"

"Hey! Who are you! What are you doing!" A scrub soldier appeared at the door.

"Shit." Chris muttered, "Nothing, soldier." He said, "Uh, report to your barracks. Now."

"I was instructed not to listen to you." The soldier replied, "You're trying to free them, you're a traitor."

It happened instantly. The boy jumped over and smacked a red button on the wall as Chris tackled him to the ground. Ashe ran forward, but froze when red strobe lights began to flash and twirl overhead.

_Intruder, Intruder, Intruder. _

"Shit." Chris swore again.

"Lets get outta here." Sky said, starting forward. The three of them rounded the corner and stared. Six Manticore soldiers stood there, all carrying automatic weapons. Ashe stared, her brain shutting out thought. It frightened her, something was happening and she didn't know what. Her mind became more predatorial, running entirely on instinct. She took a fighting stance she hadn't even known that she knew.

"Ashe! No!" Sky said, but it was to late, with movements to quick for even him to follow she had one of the soldiers dead on the floor.

"Shoot her." The co commanded.

Chris jumped in, and before he knew it Sky was watching helplessly as the soldiers dropped like flies.

* * *

Max and Alec opened the door just as the buzzer went off. They ran outside and froze.

"Go out _this _door." Max muttered angrily, copying Alec's earlier words.

"Hey? How was I supposed to know?" he asked, a grin coming to his face. "Hello, uh, kids." He said.

The two of them had run out right into a units training exercise. The twenty or so kids turned to face them.

"Alec, why did you pick that door!" Max whined.

"Because, sweetheart," he leaned over, kissed her, and them pulled up his sleeves, "I'm not psychic."

* * *

Ashe's hands were trembling, covered in blood. She ignored them, running with her small group toward any exit. She had to get out, get away before she killed any more.

"Ashe, turn right." He dad called, still carrying her unconscious mom.

In her panic, she couldn't think. _Right! Which way is right! _She stopped, but before she had time to consider it Chris grabbed her hand, "This way." He said, and pulled her along a dark corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the training area." He said, bursting out through a thick door.

Both froze, "Agh, dammit." They said at the same time.

Max hit the ground, and Ashe rushed forward, "Max!" she screamed, pushing the soldier away from her, "Auntie Max, are you okay?"

"Never better, pumpkin." She smiled, grunting as she sat up.

"Ashe! Look out!" Sky called, barricading the door.

Ashe turned to see one of the soldiers raising a huge stick like a baseball bat.

He hit the ground before he could swing.

"Who the hell are you?" Max asked, having Ashe help her stand.

"Chris." He said distractedly as he took off toward the mob of kids swarming Alec.

"Daddy, head for the fence! I'll meet you there." Ashe called.

For once Sky didn't hesitated. He trusted Ashe, knew what she was capable of. He wasn't worried anymore.

Ashe ran in, grabbing the nearest soldier and dragging it away. The little kid had spunk, but Ashe was so more advanced that it wasn't even a challenge to her. A startled cry rang out and she saw Chris hit the ground, a stick stabbing through his leg.

Ashe ran over, killing the kid, and kneeling, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay!" he snapped.

She winced, "Hang on." She said, and biting her lip, pulling the stick from him leg. She tried to block out his scream as she ripped off her coat and used it to tie the wound off.

Wincing he tried to grin, "Gee, thanks."

She smiled softly, "Do me a favor." She said, glancing behind her, "Head to the fence, meet my parents. Stay with them, please."

"I can still fight." He said, and then winced, "Later." He added. Then he stood, "Be careful, Ashe." He said.

She smiled, "Always." She grinned.

Then she turned back to the kids. There were less now. "Uncle Alec, auntie max, go!" Ashe yelled. "Quick! Head for the fence!" she pulled Alec up, "Detonate the explosives as soon as you get there."

"What? No!" Max protested.

"Yes!" Ashe said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." She pushed them toward the hill.

She killed the remaining kids easily and turned to start up the hill. A gunshot stopped her. She turned, her eyes wide.

A white haired woman stood there, several deformed soldiers around her. "Agh. 217." She said, a wicked grin coming to her face. "My, aren't you pretty. Just like your mom."

A name flashed in her mind, "Renfro." She said, startled by hearing it.

The woman looked surprised, "Oh? You've heard of me?"

"No." She said, puzzled, still.

"You turned out better than I could've ever imagined." Renfro said, her wicked smile still in place. "I thought you'd come back eventually."

"But I'm not back." Ashe said softly, "What you do to people is wrong." She stared, "It's gone on to long now."

Renfro now looked puzzled, "Do you even know what you are Ashe? What you're capable of?"

Ashe felt tears coming to her eyes, "No." she said, "No, I don't. All I ever wanted was to be normal, and I never was, I never will be." She blinked, "Its your fault."

Renfro chuckled, "You sound more like your mother every minute."

"You leave me mom alone." Ashe warned, her voice darker than she'd ever heard it before.

"I'm afraid I can't do that dear." Renfro said, then she glared, "I'm going to kill your mother, your father, your friends, that boy . . . all of them. They'll die long before I will."

"So you think." Ashe said, "Any minute now this whole area will go up in smoke, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What? You mean with these?" Renfro asked, holing up the bomb units. "Hah!" she laughed, seeing Ashe's face. "If this place goes down, you'll go with it deary."

"I'm not afraid to die." Ashe whispered.

"Good." And with that Renfro help up a gun, "Just the words I wanted to hear."

A gun shot rang out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, school caught up with me unfortunately. Anyhoo, as always read and review! Thanks! P.S. I scrapped my other story _Invisible _because I had writers block, but I'm thinking of starting anther one like it soon so don't worry! Everything will turn out okay in the end! **


	49. Miracles

**Chapter 49**

"**Miracles"**

Ashe screamed, crouching to the ground, only to stare. She looked up just in time to see Renfro's body sway to the right and fall. Next to her stood Chris, a gun in his hand. He pointed the gun at the disfigured creatures as he backed toward Ashe.

"We've gotta get outta here." He said, reaching down a taking her hand.

She turned to look over the hill, "Where's Auntie Max?" she asked, backing up with him now, as the creatures began to get closer.

"About to light the fuse." He muttered, "Have any bright ideas?" he asked.

She looked around, desperately. "Um . . ."

The creatures had begun to circle around them now, "They're not exactly stupid Ashe," he said, his voice gaining urgency, "They know there aren't enough bullets to kill all of them."

Ashe looked up, and winced, "Chris?"

"What?" he fired a shot, hitting the closest one right between the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

He looked at her, "What?"

"Give me your hand." She grabbed his hand regardless and grabbed the gun from the other one. "Jump!" she screamed, firing the gun toward the building.

The soldiers picked that moment to pounce, but Ashe was quicker, and she jumped up, catching the flailing electrical wire. Both screamed as the wire whipped out toward the hill. Ashe released the wire, her arms flailing as a massive explosion threw them both through the air.

One second she was flying through the air, the next she was rushing toward the ground.

She landed roughly, rolling along the ground until she smashed into Chris. She laid there for a minute, barely daring to breathe, before she shot up, "Chris!" she asked, looking down at him.

He barely opened his eyes, then he grinned, "Remind me not to trust you anymore."

She laughed, hugging him, "We're alive!" she said, a smile never leaving her face.

"Ashe!" Kira appeared on the top of the hill.

Ashe sat up, "Mom!" she jumped up and clumsily made her way up the hill. "Momma!" she jumped into her arms.

Chris jogged up the hill, sporting a broken finger. He looked at the burning establishment.

Sky came up behind Kira and hugged his family.

Max and Alec were right behind him, both limping, but smiling.

"It worked!" Ashe screamed, hugging them both and then hugging Chris again. "Look it!" she pointed at the building, barely containing her excitement.

Max smiled, leaning back against Alec as she watched the building burn, "That's it." She looked back at him, kissing him softly before breaking into a smile again, "Its over."

Kira looked at Chris then, and smiled, "Thank you for saving her." She smiled.

He smiled in return, "She promised to be my guide on the outside. I couldn't afford to lose my guide."

"Oh no, he's a smart ass like Alec." Kira muttered, winking at him.

"They just have no sense of humor." Alec replied, his arms around Max.

"He even looks kind of like Alec." Sky commented.

The two boys looked at each other, "Naw." They said in unison.

"You're eyes are blue though." Ashe said, smiling.

"Is it critique me day or something?" he asked.

"You'll get used it." Alec said.

"Come on guys, lets go home!" Sky said, "We'll have a party!"

"I'll bring drinks." Alec offered.

"I'll stick with soda." Ashe muttered, eyeing Alec carefully.

Kira smacked him upside the head. "Yeah, Alec."

He grinned, "I only let her have one drink."

"One to many." Kira muttered thinking back to the 'three-year-old' Ashe drunk.

Max laughed, "Let's go guys!" She turned, "Good bye, Manticore."

_**Back Home**_

_**20:00 Hours**_

_**Three Days Later**_

"What is this thing called?" Chris asked, sitting in Ashe's room with her.

She laughed, "A playstation two."

He stared at the screen, totally transfixed, "Uh huh." He said, cocking his head slightly.

Ashe laughed, "Ask Uncle Alec about it, he knows better than I do."

"You called?" Alec appeared at the door. He looked at Chris, "Whoa! Dude what you playing?" And just like that he was sitting next to him, battling it out on the play station.

Ashe inched pasted them, coming into the living room with her mom and aunt. They both smiled at her, "Did he find the playstation?" Max asked, watching Kira cook.

Ashe nodded, sitting at the table. "Where's dad?"

"He went to get me some wine." Kira said, "I need it to baste the turkey."

Ashe nodded, and then paused, "Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, throwing a few cut potatoes into the pot.

"Chris and I have been thinking about a few things." She said.

Max and Kira both turned to look at her. "Like what?"

Ashe bit her lip, the two pairs of eyes boring into her, "We want to stop the Transgenic program."

Kira turned on her, "Absolutely NOT!" she said instantly.

"Please, mom," Ashe knew she wasn't about to win this battle, "There are two more facilities. If we take them down—"

"Chris!" Kira called, hoping he would talk some sense into Ashe.

He grudgingly appeared, "Yes?" he asked, looking adorable in his flannel pajamas. Ashe picked them out.

Max hid her grin by turning away and clearing her throat several times.

"Ashe informs me you wish to leave for a while." Kira said.

Chris shot an accusatory glance toward Ashe, and then shifted slightly, "Um, we discussed it, ma'am."

Kira paused, tapping her nails on her hips, "And?"

"We, uh, believe we can stop the transgenic program, ma'am." He had automatically switched into military mode. "Ashe is the only X8 in existence, and I am a bit of a rarity myself." He paused, "Dr. Chalmer told me that one day I and the X8—Ashe—would take down the program, and that's why he didn't inject me with the Athena Virus."

Kira paused, "Dr. Chalmer told you of this?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Ashe rolled her eyes, "See, Mom, I didn't just decide to do this."

Kira sighed, "We'll discuss it later, okay?"

"Alright." Ashe said at the same time Chris nodded, "Yes ma'am." He said and then disappeared back into the room.

Ashe sighed, "I love you Mom."

"I know." She said, her voice hard. But then she turned back to Ashe, "I just worry honey."

Max suddenly had a sharp intake of breath.

"Max!" Ashe asked, and instantly Alec was in the kitchen, kneeling beside her.

She smiled at everyone, her slightly rounded belly becoming visible now, "I think she just kicked."

Smiles lit the room. Alec placed his hands on her belly, his face beaming as he looked up at Max. "She?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She grinned, "I don't think I'll survive a mini-you."

Ashe giggled.

The door opened and Sky appeared, carrying several bags. He looked at everyone crowded in the kitchen, "What's going on?"

Kira walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and smiled. "Miracles, honey, miracles."

**THE END**

---

**A/N: Oh no! The story's finally over! Sobs It was so hard to end it too! But don't fret everyone, I'm thinking of writing another story with Ashe and Chris's tale. Let me know what you think okay? Lol, comments are always welcomed! It's been so much fine writing this story, and I have to thank everyone for their comments and their patience with my slow updates! You guys rock! See you again, sometime soon! XOXOXO -Katydid**


End file.
